First Love
by Princess Inume
Summary: Inuyasha confessed to Kagome that he was cheating on her on their wedding day. Hurt and embarrassed, Kagome leaves Japan, not knowing she is pregnant. Eight years later, Kagome comes back to Japan when she hears that her mother is dying. How will Kagome react when her and her three doggy eared sons bump into Inuyasha at the grocery store?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Grab some tissue before you read this chapter... I was crying while I was writing it...lol. Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1: I am nothing

"We're going to be together forever, right Yash?" A black haired, eight-year-old girl asked as a silver haired inuhanyo pushed her on the swing.

"I guess, Kaggy," the nine-year-old named Inuyasha said. Kagome giggled as she looked up at him.

"Promise?" Kagome asked, taking one hand off the chain and holding her pinky up towards him.

"Promise. Together forever," Inuyasha replied as he wrapped his clawed pinky around hers. They looked into each other eyes and smiled.

*****16 years later*****

"Do you Inuyasha Takahashi, take Kagome Higurashi as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked as he looked at the young silver haired, dog eared man.

"I-" Inuyasha started to say but paused in his sentence.

*****Flashback*****

"Inuyasha, you better tell her about us. Or I will," Kikyo said as she looked at Inuyasha who was getting out of bed.

"I will just give me some time," Inuyasha said a he button up his shirt. Kikyo grabbed the sheets to cover her naked torso.

"It better be soon. Do it for us," Kikyo said as she placed his hand on her sheet covered stomach.

******End of Flashback******

"Inuyasha," a black haired woman whispered as she lightly tapped her fiancé's pants legs. Inuyasha snapped out of his thought, looked at the priest then at Kagome.

"I can't,"

"What?" Kagome asked as she looked at her fiancé (well, ex-fiancé now).

"I can't marry you," Inuyasha repeated, causing the congregation to gasp. Kagome glanced over at her best friends, standing there in shock, and then quickly turned back to Inuyasha.

Tears welled up in her eyes, "You're joking right? Tell me you're joking,"

"I'm not," Inuyasha responded.

"Why? Why can't you marry me? Whatever it is I'm doing wrong, I can fix it," Kagome said as tears ran down her face.

"Kagome, you did nothing wrong," Inuyasha said as he wiped a tear away from her face. Kagome wrenched her face away from his hand.

"Then why?" she screamed. The congregation was murmuring and whispering uneasily by now.

"I'm in love with someone else," Inuyasha yelled. The whispers and murmures stopped.

"What?" Kagome shakily whispered. Inuyasha sighed and repeated himself.

"I'm in love with someone else."

"It's Kikyo, isn't it?" Kagome asked as she tightened her hold on her bouquet. Inuyasha stayed remained silent.

"It is her. Tell me it's her. Tell me!" Kagome screamed.

"Fine. It's her. Happy?!" Inuyasha yelled, as he looked at Kagome.

"So all the nights you came home late, or those days you said you were busy? The dates you cancelled were because of her?" Kagome said as more tears ran down her face.

"Kagome-," Inuyasha started.

"No, tell me the truth," Kagome said with a shake of her head.

"Yes," he said. The guest, family, and friends all gasped.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," the maid of honor, Sango whispered to one of the bridesmaids, Rin.

"And were you sleeping with her too?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," he answered with sad eyes. Kagome threw her bouquet at him before slapping him hard across the face.

"You are a low life fucking bastard! I hate you! You ruined our trust, love, and relationship. You don't care about me. You never did. You're a liar, deceiver, and a self- absorbed bastard. I never want to see your fucking face again," Kagome screamed as tears ran down her face.

Kagome quickly turned away from him and dashed out of the church.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, about to run after her, but a hand stopped him. He turned around to see his brother looking at him with disappointment in his eyes.

"Let her go. She didn't deserve that, Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"Fucking bastard," Sango cursed as she ran after her best friend. Rin glanced at her husband (Sesshomaru) before running after Sango.

"Watch your back Inuyasha," Ayame said before running out of the church. Inuyasha looked at his mother and father. Izayoi shook her head as she got up and walked over to comfort Kagome's mother. Inu No Taisho stared at his son before getting up and walking out the church to try and stop the press from getting their claws into the story.

Inuyasha hung his head.

"What have I done?" Inuyasha mumbled as a tear ran down his cheek.

**At Kagome and Inuyasha's apartment:**

"I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM!" Kagome yelled as she threw a framed picture of her and Inuyasha.

"Kagome, stop," Sango yelled as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I'm worthless. I'm so stupid. I want to die!" Kagome cried as she fell to her knees.

"Hey, don't say that," Rin said as she wrapped her arms around Kagome too.

"No one loves me! I'm pathetic and weak!" Kagome cried into Sango's shoulder.

Ayame walked over and wrapped her arms around Kagome too.

"That's not true, Kagome. Shhh, Kagome, just let it all out," Ayame soothed as she rubbed her friend's back.

It took thirty minutes for Kagome's cries and screams to turn into hiccups.

"I should have known he was cheating," Kagome mumbled.

"Shh, Kagome," Rin said as she stood up. "I'm going to draw you a bath," she said, before heading to the bathroom.

"I just want to get away from it all," Kagome said as she wiped the tears away from her face.

"Come on Kagome," Sango said as she helped her stand up.

Sango and Ayame walked her to the bathroom. They helped her remove the puffy wedding dress.

"Can you get my phone?" Kagome asked. Ayame looked at Sango and Rin before Sango nodded and walked out the bathroom.

After Sango gave her the phone, Ayame told her that they would be outside the door if she needed anything. Kagome nodded in response. Rin grabbed the wedding dress before they walked out the door. Kagome got fully undressed and let her hair down before stepping into the bathtub. Once she settled into it, she grabbed her phone and dialed the number to the airport to cancel the honeymoon vacation, when she thought of something.

"Hi this is Azayi from Sogop airport. (idk if that's a real airport... if it is... I don't own . :p) How may I help you?" The woman asked.

"Hello, this is Kagome Higurashi. I would like to change the destination of my flight tonight," Kagome said as she sank lower into the tub.

****Later that night****

"You're sure you don't want anything?" Sango asked as she tucked Kagome in.

"I just want to be alone," Kagome mumbled as she laid her head on the pillow. The girls nodded before each giving Kagome a kiss on the head.

When the girls left and the door was closed, Kagome got out of bed, walked to the closet, and pulled out a giant suitcase.

"I'm going to start a new life," Kagome said as she set the suitcase on the bed then opened it. She walked to her dresser, pulled out a few of her shirts, and put them inside the suitcase.

"No more heartbreak, stress, or bad memories. I'm just going to worry about myself and myself alone," Kagome said with a smile on her face.

*****At one o' clock in the morning*****

"Girls! Girls! Wake up! Sango, Ayame!" Rin yelled as she turned on the light in the guest room.

"What?" Sango asked sleepily.

"Kagome's not here," Rin yelled, causing Ayame and Sango to sit up in the bed they were sharing.

"Look," Rin said as she handed the note to Sango. Ayame peeked over her shoulder and read it too. They cried a little as they read the note.

_I'm sorry you girls found out I left like this, but I knew if you found out my plan, you would stop me. I need to be alone. I just need some time to think. Do not try to call me. I threw my phone away, but I still know numbers. So I'll call you guys when I'm ready. Tell my mom and brother that I'm okay and will call them when the time is right. Take care of Buyo for me. You can tell Inuyasha that he can have the apartment. Thank you girls for all your support and having my back. Do not think this is the last time we will see each other, because it's not. I love you girls with all my heart. I'll see you soon. Bye._

_-Love, Kagome_

**How was it? Good? Sad? Emotional?**

**Tell me what you thought.^-^**

**Thank you again, fanfic-addict21 for reading, correcting, and giving me advice for this story. Love ya!.*-*.Lol.**

**Also check out my other two stories 'The Mob Life' and 'Secretary to Wife'.**

**Until next time guys**

**Bye*****


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The news

_*****Eight years later******_

"Yasha, baby. Wake up," Kagome whispered into her oldest son's doggy ear.

"Mommy, I don't want to go to school," Yasha (Inuyasha jr.) mumbled back.

"If you wake up right now, I might make some chocolate chip cookies for dessert," Kagome told him. "Plus, it's your last day of second grade."

"Uhhh, fine, Mommy. But only because you said chocolate chip cookies," Yasha responded as he sat up, causing his Spiderman covers to drop down to his waist. Kagome smiled before walking across the room to wake up her middle child.

"Taisho, wake up, honey," Kagome said, sitting down on the side of his bed, then reached over and snagged Taisho's glasses from off the night stand.

"Good morning, Mama," Taisho responded with a yawn.

"Good morning, honey," Kagome said as she handed him his glasses. Taisho took his glasses and put them on.

"Nerd!" Yasha yelled as he threw his feet over the bed.

"But I look better that you," Taisho responded as he got out of his own bed.

"You wish," Yasha replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Boys, you both look alike," Kagome told them, trying to stop their little argument.

"No way, mama. I will never look like that little beast," Taisho said as he turned to face his mother.

"Sorry, Mom. I don't look like Shrek over there," Yasha said as he pointed at his brother. Taisho growled and lunged at his brother.

"Hey, knock it off," Kagome said as she broke them apart. "Now be nice, or no dessert tonight."

"Fine," they mumbled, arms crossed across their chests.

"Good. Now go brush your teeth and wash your faces. Your clothes will be on the bed when you're down," Kagome told them as she gave them a kiss on the head. Two silver heads nodded before rushing out of their room.

"Move, stupid,"

"I was here first,"

"Well, I was born first,"

"What is that supposed to mean? You're still an idiot,"

Kagome sighed as she went through the boy's drawers and picked out their clothes.

'How in the world did I end up with triplets?'

She though before setting their shoes in front of their clothes.

She walked out the room and across the hallway to her room.

"Maybe I should get a bigger house. This two bedroom house is to small for us. And the boys are growing older," Kagome mumbled as she opened the door to her room.

"Isamu, are you dressed?" Kagome asked as she walked fully into the room. She saw her youngest son sitting on her bed while watching TV with the subtitles on.

"Isamu," she called out. Isamu didn't say anything. Kagome sighed and walked towards him. She put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. He turned around and smiled at her. She smiled back, before reaching towards his doggy ears and turning his hearing aid on.

"Don't forget to turn your hearing aid on, okay?" Kagome told him as she picked him up and set him on the floor. Isamu nodded as he grabbed his mother's hand. Kagome grinned down at him before walking out the bedroom.

"Boys, come eat!" Kagome yelled ten minutes later, as she set their food down on the table. Isamu was already at the table eating.

"Move, loser,"

"Then you move, you stupid dog,"

Yasha and Taisho continued to argue when they got to the table.

"Boys, say good morning to your brother," Kagome said as she sat down at the table with a coffee cup in hand.

"Hi Isamu!" Taisho said as he ate a piece of toast.

"Hey bro," Yasha responded as he looked at his younger brother. Kagome took a sip of her coffee and looked at Isamu. He was struggling to say words.

"H-h-hi," Isamu replied shakily.

"Good job, Isamu," Kagome told him as she rubbed his dog ears. Isamu smiled at her before looking at his brothers, who smiled at him too.

"Good job, bro," Yasha said. Taisho gave him a thumbs-up.

"So, Mom, what are we going to do this summer?" Taisho asked as he took a sip of his milk.

"I'm not sure. Where would you guys like to go?" Kagome asked as she set her coffee cup on the table and got up and walked to the counter.

"Can we go to this huge water park in Japan? Tima, my friend from class, said that he and his family went last year and they said it was awesome! I think he said it was called 'Water Fuji' or something like that," Yasha bounced up and down excitedly as he ate a piece of fruit. Kagome paused when she heard him say the word 'Japan'.

"Mom?" Taisho asked as he noticed his mother tense.

"I'm fine, honey. And yeah, that might be a good idea," Kagome said as she grabbed a brush off the corner, walked over to Yasha, and started to brush his hair.

"Do you have work today, Mom?" Taisho asked as his mother tied Yasha's silver hair in a low ponytail.

"Nope, I took the week off," Kagome replied as she walked towards Taisho and started to brush his hair too. He started to squirm as the brush got close to his doggy ears.

"Oh, okay," Taisho responded as he continued to eat. Kagome finished tying his hair before walking back to his seat. Yasha stuck his tongue out at Isamu and Isamu returned the favor. Taisho rolled his eyes at his brothers' actions.

When the boys were done eating, they put their dirty plates into the sink.

"Okay boys, go get your backpacks," Kagome told them as she glanced at the wall clock that said 7:25. Their bus would be there in five minutes. Taisho and Yasha nodded and walked to their room.

"So Isamu, it's just going to be you and me today," Kagome told him with a smiled. Isamu made a sound of enjoyment. Kagome giggled as she got up and helped him out his chair.

"That's a good boy. We can make all the sweet treats we want," Kagome said. She grabbed a big container off of the counter in one hand and Isamu's hand in the other and together they walked into the living room.

"Lucky. Can I stay home too?" Yasha complained as he came into the living room with his brother.

"No. When you go to school, don't forget to pick up Isamu's presents too," Kagome told him.

"Okay, Mom, I won't forget to get the twerp's presents as he sits at home and gets to eat cookies, totally not fair, but hey, life not fair as my mean mother says all the time. So bye see you later!" Yash said as he tried to dash out the door to the bus when Kagome gave him a disappointed look at the 'not fair' and 'mean mother' grabbed his hand before he could escape.

"Not so fast, young man." She said. Kagome handed the container of cupcakes to Taisho before they walked towards the door.

"Bye, you two. Have a good day," Kagome said as she gave them a kiss on the head. Isamu quickly hugged his brother before separating and looking at them.

"T-to-toys?" Isamu asked with a hopeful smile.

"You bet! We'll play with you when we get back from school," Taisho told him. Isamu happily nodded. Kagome smiled at her sons before opening up the door just as the bus stopped in front of her house.

"Be good, you two," Kagome told them.

"Okay, Mom," Taisho responded as he walked out the house.

"Can't make any promises, Mommy," Yash replied. Kagome shook her head. She watched the boys get on the bus and the bus drive off, before closing the door. She turned around to her son and smiled at him.

"You ready to start baking?" Kagome asked with a smile. Isamu nodded and clapped his hands together.

Around noon, right in the middle of whatever they had baked and were now baking, the phone started ringing. "Coming," Kagome mumbled as she wiped her dirty hands on her apron.

"Hello," Kagome said as she picked up the phone. She smiled when Isamu giggled, digging his fingers into the cookie dough.

"Is this Ms. Kagome Higurashi?" A woman asked.

"This is she," Kagome responded.

"Ms. Higurashi this is Ayi a doctor at Sogon Hospital. Your name was on your mother's paperwork. (Sigh)You may want to take a seat. Are you sitting down, ma'am?"

Kagome sat in a kitchen chair and shakily answered, "Yes, I'm sitting."

"I am sorry to inform you that your mother, Korari Higurashi is very ill and possibly on her death bed," Ms. Ayi said. Kagome froze.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Kagome asked worriedly. Isamu looked at his mother, detecting the worry in her voice.

"You mother has stage 3 breast cancer," the nurse replied.

"What about chemo therapy?" Kagome asked as tears filled her eyes.

"It's not working," Ayi responded.

"How long does she have?" Kagome asked as she turned away from her son and wiped the tears off her face.

"The doctors cannot give an absolute estimate, but based on how she's functioning, not very long," Ayi replied.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me this, ma'am. Bye," Kagome said, ending the call. She put a hand to her mouth as tears flowed down her face.

"M-m-o-momm-ie," Isamu called out as he tugged on her apron. Kagome turned around and picked him up.

"Everything's okay. Everything's okay Isamu. Everything's okay," Kagome repeated as she laid her head on top of his. Tears flowed down her cheek and into his silver hair.

"O-okay?" Isamu asked as his little hands ran up and down her back. Kagome didn't respond.

Kagome ignored the doorbell that was ringing twenty minutes after she got the horrible news.

"Hey, Mom! We're home," Taisho said as he open the door with the extra key under the mat.

"Did you forget we had a half day today? We've been ringing the doorbell for hours," Yasha told her jokingly as. A minute later, Yasha and Taisho walked into the kitchen. They ran to their mother when they saw the tears running down her face. They wrapped their arms around her waist to comfort her.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Yasha asked.

"It's your (hiccup) grandma. She's not doing (sniff) so well," Kagome responded as she wiped a tear away from her face.

"Oh. Are we going to go visit her?" Yasha asked as he looked up at her.

"Yes," Kagome replied as she rubbed Isamu's back. He had fallen asleep.

"Wait. Mommy, if we go visit Grandma, do we get to see Aunt Sango, Aunt Rin, and Aunt Ayame again?" Yasha asked, trying to cheer his mother up by reminding her about her friends.

"Yes," Kagome replied with a smile.

"What about our father? Do we finally get to meet him? " Taisho asked as he fixed his glasses. Kagome smile slipped a little, before she nodded.

"Wow. This is really cool. When do we leave?" Yasha asked excitedly. Kagome giggled at the excitement in her children voices and eyes.

**Thanks for everyone who favorited, followed, reviewed, and read this story, my other stories and me! Thank you again and love ya!^-^**

**How did I do? Love feedback.: )**

**Thanks to fanfic-addict21! (my awesome beta reader)**

**The triplets (all three of them!) are all identical and have the same father which is Inuyasha. Just in case you were a little confused by that.**

**Also support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' and 'Secretary to Wife'.**

**Until next time guys**

**Bye-**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A surprise in the grocery store

"How long are we going to be staying with grandma?" Yasha asked while taking a sip of his apple flavored juice ftom a juice box. He stood in the door way of his room watching his mother pack their clothes.

"I'm not positive, but probably until she gets better," Kagome responded with a shaky smile. Yasha narrowed his golden eyes as he sipped of his juice.

'Mom's hiding something,' he thought as he watched her fold one of his shirts and put it into a big suitcase.

"Where are Taisho and Isamu?" He asked as he looked around his room.

"There in the living room. Taisho's teaching Isamu how to add three digit numbers," Kagome replied as she walked to Taisho's dresser. "You should go help."

"Keh, I'll pass," Yasha responded with a smirk. Kagome turned around and gave him a stern look.

"You know what, I think teaching Isamu will be fun. Bye mommy," Yasha said before dashing out the room. Kagome chuckled as she grabbed a pair of blue jean shorts.

"That boy is too much like his father," she mumbled with a shake of the head.

_**Later that night:**_

"Mama, why are we leaving to see grandma so soon?" Taisho asked as he took his glasses off.

"Don't you want to see grandma and make her feel better?" Kagome asked as she tucked Yasha into bed.

"Duh mommy," Yasha told her with a smirk. Kagome grinned down at her son, before bending down and giving him a kiss on the head. Kagome stood up straight then walked to Taisho who was climbing into bed. Once in bed, Kagome tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the head.

" How long is the flight going to be mom?" Taisho asked as his mother as she grabbed his glasses from his hands and put them on the nightstand.

"About 11or 12 hours," Kagome replied as she turned around and looked at Isamu who walked into the boy's room wearring his iron man pajamas with a teddy bear in his hand.

"12! That's like ten days!" Yasha shouted.

"It's less than a day, stupid," Taisho responded. Isamu giggled as he climbed on Yasha's bed.

"What are you Einstein. You do look like him though," Yasha snapped.

"Stop," Kagome growled. The arguring boys immediately shut their mouths.

"Good. Now get some sleep. It's a long flight," Kagome told them before picking up Isamu and walking to the doorway.

"Good night boys," Kagome said as Isamu waved at them.

"Good night mama,"

"Good night mommy,"

Kagome smiled at them before turning off their light.

She walked across the hall to go to her room. She turned on the light and walked to her bed. She set Isamu on the left side of the bed.

" Did you take your medicine?" Kagome asked. Isamu shook his head no. Kagome reached over and grabbed a brown medicine bottle and a spoon. She twisted the cap off the bottle and set it on the nightstand. She poured the liquid from the bottle onto the spoon.

"Open," Kagome ordered. Isamu did as instructed. Kagome put the spoon into his mouth. He sipped the liquid off the spoon.

"Good boy," Kagome said as she rubbed one of his doggy ears and took the spoon out his mouth. A minute later, she removed her hand off his ear and began to put the cap back on the medicine bottle. She set the bottle on nightstand before turning around and looking at her son who was pouting.

"N-n-no do-g-y," Isamu responded with a cross of the arms.

"Oh, sorry Isamu. I didn't mean to treat you like a dog," Kagome replied as she laid him back on the bed. She pulled the blue covers up to the middle of his chest.

"Your inhaler is right here, okay," Kagome said as she pointed to the white inhaler laying next to the medicine bottle. Isamu nodded in response. Kagome bent down and gave him a kiss on the head.

" I'll be out in the living room okay," Kagome told him as she checked his head. Isamu nodded again. Kagome grinned then turned around, bent down lower and turned on the tiger shaped night light. She stood up, grabbed the spoon, and walked towards the door.

"Good night Isamu," Kagome called out. There was a pause.

"Ni-te,"

Kagome smiled before turning off her bedroom light.

An hour after Kagome put the boys to bed, she laid acrossed the couch to watch t.v. She sighed and laid an arm across her eye. She finally let the tears fall.

"Kami why!" She sobbed as she turned her back away from the t.v.

Kagome cried for half an hour, before she stopped. She wiped the tears off her face.

"I have to stay strong for the boy's sake," she whispered to herself. She sighed as he eyes started to shift closed. Before she knew it, she feel asleep.

_**-Dream-**_

"Miss Higurashi! Push one more time!" The doctor ordered as he sat between Kagome's legs. Kagome squeezed her mother's hand as she pushed with a her strength.

"_Waaaaaaahh!"_

After Kagome felt the second baby slip out of her, she collapsed on the bed.

"You did good sweetheart," Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter as she wiped the sweat off her forhead. Kagome gave her a weak smile.

"Well Miss Higurashi, it looks like, wait! Another heading is coming out!" The doctor yelled.

"Triplets! My goodness. Kagome, are you ready to push again?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter with a smile. That smile however turned into a frown.

"Kagome, honey. Wake up," she said.

Beeeeeeeeeeep!

"She's crashing," a nurse yelled. Mrs. Higurashi kept trying to wake her daughter.

"Kagome. Wake up!"

"Ma'am we're going to have to ask you to leave," a tall nurse told her.

"She's losing oxygen,"

"What about the baby?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as the tall nurse took her away from Kagome's side.

"Sir the baby's neck is wrapped around the umbilical cord," a nurse told the doctor.

Mrs. Higurashi gasped in horror as the tall nurse moved her out the room.

"The baby isn't breathing!" the doctor yelled as nurses frantically ran around the room.

_**-'-End of dream-'-**_

"Ahh," Kagome screamed as she sat up. She put a hand on her chest. She tried to control her harsh breathing. Once she got her breathing in order, she looked at the clock.

It was six o' clock in the morning. There flight was at 5 in the afternoon.

"Guess it's time get breakfast ready," Kagome mumbled as she got up.

_**- At 5 o' clock-**_

"What's taking so long. They already gave us what to do if the planes messes up or crashes. So why are we still at the airport," Yasha complained as he pulled on his seat belt.

"Well there is more people getting on the plane," Kagome said as she checked on Isamu's seat belt. Isamu looked at her as he ate a fruit snack. Taisho ignored his brother and continued to read his book.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now ready for take off," a deep voice said from over the intercom.

"Finally," Yasha yelled as he sat back in his seat. Some of the people on the plane looked at the family while some of them giggled. Kagome gave them a apologetic smile.

As the plane was taking off, Kagome leaned back in her seat.

'I'm so glad Kary said she would take over at the bakery. In a few hours it will be bye-bye California, hello Japan. Wait... I wonder if we will meet _him _there. Mom did say _he _was thinking about moving out of Japan,' Kagome thought with a sigh as she closed her eyes.

_**-12 and a half hours later-'**_

"Whoa, this is where you lived mommy?" Yasha asked as the taxi stopped at a huge,tall, brick house.

"Yes. All my life," Kagome told him proudly.

"So why do we live in a small, stupid, crowded house now?" Yasha asked with a cross of the arms.

"Shut up Yasha," Taisho said as the taxi driver open their door.

"I'm just saying, stupid head," Yasha responded as he jumped out the taxi.

"Look who's talking," Taisho replied with a smirk. Yasha growled in response.

Kagome and Isamu got out the taxi last. Kagome bent into the the taxi to grabbed their few bags that were in the back seat. Isamu walked towards Yasha and tugged on his shirt.

"What?" He asked as he turned towards his brother. Isamu pointed at the taxi driver who was staring at mother's butt. Taisho and Yasha growled. Yasha grabbed a rock and threw it at the man's head. The man let out a shout causing Kagome to turn and look at him. Kagome turned back around and continued to gather their stuff.

The man turned around and glared at the boys who were looking in different directions.

"How much is it?" Kagome asked as she handed the boys their bags and set a couple on the ground.

"$37.41," the man said as he looked Kagome up and down. Kagome gave the man a looked before rolling her eyes. "And maybe a date too."

"Mabye you can shut your trap and pop your truck so I can get my belongings," Kagome snapped. The man huffed and did as he was told. As he was pushing the button to open the trunk, Kagome open her purse and pulled out her wallet. She grabbed two twenties before closing the wallet and putting it back into her purse.

"Keep the change," Kagome said as she handed him the money, before going to the back and opening up the truck fully. She grabbed the two, big suitcases from the back before closing the truck. She walked to the curb right before the taxi driver zoomed off.

"Ready to go inside?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face.

"Duh," Yasha responded with a smirk as he walked to the huge house. Taisho rolled his eyes and followed his brother.

"Come on Isamu," Kagome told her youngest son. Isamu nodded and followed his mother.

When they made it to the door, Kagome let go of the suitcases and grabbed the extra key underneath the mat.

"Mom, you and grandma are so much a like," Taisho told her with a smile, refering to the keys underneath the mate.

"We are both forgetful sometimes," Kagome responded with a giggle as she put the key into the keyhole. Kagome turned the key causing the door to unlock. She took the key out the hole and pushed the door open.

"Hello?" Kagome called out as she walked in, her sons followed.

"Looks like no one is home," Taisho said he followed his mother as they walked on the hard wood floor. Yasha let out a laugh before turning to Isamu who was closing the door. Kagome walked until she made it to a door. She slide the door open and looked around.

"Somethings never changed," Kagome mumbled with a smirk as she looked around the living room. Yasha, Taisho, and Isamu glanced at each other before looking at their mother who was setting their suitcases against the couch. She set the bags on the couch, but kept her purse.

"Okay boys, set your stuff on the couch. We'll pick out a room and get settle in when we come back," Kagome told them.

"Where are we going?" Yasha asked as his brother and him set their bags on the couch.

"To go see grandma silly," Kagome replied with a smile.

"G-ran-mo?" Isamu asked.

"Grandma Isamu. Say it with me, grandma," Yasha lectured as he put his hands on Isamu's shoulder.

"Gran-ma,"Isamu stated with a grin.

"Good job bro. You're smarter than Taisho now," Yasha told him with a smirk. Taisho rolled hia eyes as his mother giggled.

"Come on smart boys, let's go see grandma," Kagome said as she started to walk out the living room. Taisho, Taisho, and Isamu followed their mother with Isamu holding Yasha's hand.

_**-At the hospital-**_

"Why do we have to wear these stupid vistor passes?" Yasha asked as his mother stuck a pass on Taisho.

"So they know we're not here to shoot up the hospital. Right mama?" Taisho asked as his mother leaned against the railing in the elevator.

"Something like that sweetie," Kagome responded with a smile. Once the elevator reached the fourth floor, it let out a ding , signalling that it had reached its destination.

When the door open, Kagome grabbed Isamu hand and told the boys to follow her as she walked out the elevator.

"414, 413, 412," Kagome mumbled as she looked for her mother's room which was 410. Once she made it to room 410, she knocked on the door

"Come in!"

Kagome smiled at her kids before sliding open the door.

"Hey mom," Kagome said as she walked in. Mrs. Higurashi gasped in happiness.

"Grandma!" Taisho and Yasha yelled as they ran towards her Isamu let out a sound of happiness then let go of his mother's hand and ran with his brothers.

"My boys!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaim as she bent over and hugged her grandchildren.

"How are you grandma?" Taisho asked as his grandma planted kisses all over his and his brother's face.

"I'm doing good," Mrs. Higurashi responded as she sat back in her bed.

"The doctors haven't told me when I'm going to leave, but I think soon. I'm feeling pretty good," Mrs. Higurashi told them with a smile. Yasha, Taisho, and Isamu were climbing on the bed while she was talking.

"See mommy. I told you that grandma wasn't sick," Yasha said as he looked at his mother who was biting her lip.

'They haven't told her yet,' Kagome thought as she looked at her mother who had a confused look on her face.

"Is that why you came here? You thought I was sick. It's just a little pain here and there. Nothing that pain killers and a little surgery cam't handle," Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter with a smile. Kagome nodded in response. She walked to the bed and took a seat in the chair next to it.

"And because I wanted to see my mother," Kagome added with a grin.

"You're such a doll dear," Mrs. Higurashi replied with a smirk.

"Grandma, grandma, guess what I can do?" Yasha asked excitedly.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned with a smile.

"I can-,"

_**-Three hours later-**_

"Mom are you okay?" Kagome asked as her mother looked half awake.

"Yes dear. Just a little tired," She replied with a yawn.

"Then get some sleep. We'll see you tomorrow," Kagome said as she stood up and stretched.

"Where are you guys staying at?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she gave Taisho a hug.

"At home," Kagome responded as she helped Taisho off the bed.

"Have you seen any of your friends?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a raised brow.

" one knows that I'm here," Kagome replied with a smirk.

"Maybe they should," Mrs. Higurashi said as she gave Yasha a kiss on the head. Kagome gave her mom a look. She knew who her mother was referring about when she said they.

"Maybe," Kagome mumbled. Mrs. Higurashi grin as she gave Isamu a hug and a kiss.

"You should go to the store and get some food. I haven't gone grocery shopping since I been here. And Kaede hasn't been at the house to get food or clean it," Mrs. Higurashi told her.

"Where is she?" Kagome asked as she helped Isamu off the bed.

"Vacation," Mrs. Higurashi replied. Kagome nodded and gave her mother a hug.

"Love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," Mrs. Higurashi responded as she gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kagome hugged for another minute before separating from the hug.

"See you tomorrow mom," Kagome said.

"Bye grandma,"

"Bye," Mrs. Higurashi responded with a smile.

"Mom, are you okay?" Taisho asked as they walked into the elevator.

"Yeah," Kagome replied as she quickly wiped a tear away. The boys gave each other looks. Isamu walked over to his mother and grabbed her hand. Kagome smiled down at him in response.

"You boys ready to go get some food?" Kagome asked as she looked at them.

"Yes!"

_**-At the grocery store-**_

"Beef or chicken ramen noodles?" Kagome asked as they stopped in front of a shelf filled with ramen noddles.

"Why did you put an or. You should have said beef AND chicken ramen noodles," Yasha said as he grabbed four packages of beef ramen noodles, Taisho grabbed four packages of chicken ramen noodles, while Isamu grabbed four shrimped flavored ramen noodles. Kagome shook her head as they piled the ramen noodles in her already filled cart.

"We have enough food to last us the entire summer," Kagome mumbled as she started to push the cart but Yasha stopped her.

"Wait mommy, we forgot to get candy,"

"Yasha, the cart is already filled," Kagome told him.

"It's okay mommy. I already know were the candy is at," Yasha said before running down the aisle.

"Yasha, get back here young man!" Kagome called out as she started to push the cart to follow him.

When Kagome and the boys made it around the corner, they heard arguring in the next aisle.

"Please to me that's not your brother," Kagome said as they walked down the aisle they heard the arguring in. When Kagome and the boys walked down the aisle, they saw Yasha standing in front of a tall man with long silver hair. The man's back was facing them.

"Next time, watch where you're running kid," the man's deep voice said.

"Me watch were I'm going?! How about you learn how to push your cart. My mom can push a cart better than you, if she was blind folded," Yasha argured back. Kagome didn't focuse on the man's hair too much because she was too angry at Yasha who was talking to a stranger. Kagome told the boys to wait by the cart as she stomped passed the man and towards her son.

"Inuyasha Senchi Takahashi junior! You better apologize right now," Kagome ordered as she towered over her son. Kagome didn't see the man's face turned into shock.

'It couldn't be,' the man thought.

"But mom-," Yasha started to whine.

"Now," Kagome growled.

"Sorry mister," Yasha said with a pout on his face.

"Good. Now go stand by your brothers," Kagome demanded. Yasha glared at the man before doing as told.

"You are so much in trouble," Taisho told his brother with a smile.

"Shut up," Yasha responded as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He started it.

"Weird man, who scent smells like ours," he muttered as he looked in a differen direction.

-_**-"-**_

Kagome sighed before she turned around to face the man her son was arguring with.

"I'm so sorry sir. My son doesn't- Inuyasha?" Kagome said in shock.

"Kag- Kagome," Inuyasha stuttered with big, shock eyes.

_**Don't kill me. lol. Sorry for the long update... I was studying for finals. Thanks for all your encouraging reviews and thinking about me as I took my exmas.(sounds creppy) But anyway, because of that I got straight A's. Claps and brownies for .**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**_

_**Thank you to those who favorited and followed me.. I love all of ya!^-^**_

_**Vote on my poll! I changed it a little. I was thinking about writing a story were Kagome and Inuyasha are married but they are both assassins working for different company that hate each other... idk. I'll think about writing a summary for that this week.**_

_**I'm done with school. Summer, here I am! **_

_**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' which I might update this weekend or Monday (something around that time). And 'Secretary to Wife' I updated that one on is a lot of drama coming in both stories.**_

_**^-^.**_

_**Until next time folks :D**_

_**Bye-**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I'm a father

"Hi." Kagome said with a nervous chuckle.

"Uhh, hi." Inuyasha responded as he scratched the back of his head. There was an awkward silence. Inuyasha cleared his throat and asked, "When did come back to Japan?"

"Just a few hours ago." Kagome responded as she glanced at their kids who were staring at them.

"Cool. Umm, do Sango, Rin, and Ayame know you are here?" Inuyasha asked when he noticed Kagome wasn't looking at him.

"No, it was a just a spur of the moment thing," Kagome replied. She bit her lip when she noticed he was about to turn around. Inuyasha looked behind him and nearly fainted. There were three boys who looked almost identical to him, standing by a cart filled with food. Inuyasha quickly turned around and looked at Kagome.

"Who are they? I mean, are they mine? I mean, what's their names?" Inuyasha stuttered out.

"Of course they are. I didn't cheat like some people." Kagome mumbled causing Inuyasha to give her a look. Kagome sighed and told the boys to come to her and bring the cart as well. They did as they were told.

"Come here." Kagome said softly. The boys looked at her weirdly but stood in front of her.

"This is the oldest, Inuyasha Jr. We call him Yasha." Kagome said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Yasha crossed his arms over his chest. She took her hand off Yasha's shoulder and placed it on Taisho's shoulder.

"This is Inu No Taisho. We call him Taisho." Taisho stared at Inuyasha.

Kagome then placed her other hand on Isamu's shoulder. Isamu looked up and smiled at his mother. "And this is Isamu," Kagome said as she smiled down at Isamu. She then looked at Inuyasha. He stared at the kids blankly.

"Well pedophile, are you going to tell us your name?" Yasha asked with a smirk.

"Yasha! Do not say that." Kagome growled at him. Yasha pouted and looked the other way.

"I don't know why you're defending this jerk. He almost hit me with his cart." Yasha mumbled.

"Maybe because he's our father, dum dum." Taisho responded as he looked at Inuyasha.

"What! Are you serious?" Yasha yelled as he looked at Inuyasha. Some people in the aisle glanced at them.

"No. He just smells and looks like us." Taisho replied with a roll of the eyes. Isamu ignored his brother and looked at his father.

"He does not look like the same man in the pictures that mom showed us. What's your name sir?" Yasha asked with mockery in his voice.

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha responded blankly.

"Really mom? You named me after him too?" Yasha responded as he glared at his mother. Kagome giggled in response.

"I think mom made a excellent choice in names." Taisho said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Yasha responded as he pushed his little brother.

"Stop it now." Kagome said darkly. Yasha and Taisho pouted and looked away. Isamu giggled causing Inuyasha to smirk.

"Can we get some candy mommy, pretty please?" Yasha asked as he gave her puppy eyes.

"Fine, but don't go overboard." Kagome told them.

"Yes!" Yasha said before running down the aisle.

"Go control your brother, and no talking to strangers." Kagome told Taisho. Taisho nodded and grabbed Isamu's hand, before walking down the aisle.

There was an awkward silence between Kagome and Inuyasha, before Kagome cleared throat.

"So why are you here? I mean, at the grocery store?" Kagome said as she glanced in his cart and saw a wine bottle, cookies, strawberries, and bread.

"Ohh, ummm, I was getting some stuff for the house and a date with Kikyo." Inuyasha responded awkwardly.

"You and Kikyo are still together? Doesn't surprise me. You two were inseparable." Kagome responded with a chuckle.

"We are not officially together just on and off. (Sigh) Kagome, I'm sorry how the wedding turned out. I didn't mean for it to happen like that." Inuyasha told her.

"And what did you want to happen? Huh Inuyasha? You embarrassed me in front of my family, my friends, everyone! Did you think I would take you cheating as a calm, happy person? Because if you did, you did not know who you were marrying." Kagome snapped back.

"I couldn't keep lying to you Kagome. She was pregnant. I couldn't leave my child without it knowing who his father was." Inuyasha said.

"My kids haven't known their father for eight years." Kagome whispered. There was a silence. "I guess a congratulation is in order, since you are being a father to one of your children." Kagome said as she looked at her sons who were walking back to them with a bag of candy in each hand.

"She had a miscarriage." Inuyasha responded with downcast eyes.

"Ohh, sorry for your loss." Kagome said as Isamu tackled her leg.

"Hi." Kagome told him. Isamu giggled in response before unwrapping himself from his mother's leg.

"Okay mom, we got everything now." Yasha said as he put his candy into the already filled cart. Taisho did the same.

"I'm glad." Kagome replied sarcastically as she grabbed the cart. "We're about to check out. It was nice meeting you again." Kagome told Inuyasha as she started to push the cart.

"Bye sir." Yasha said with a fake bow before following his mother.

"Bye Inu-, dad." Taisho said as he gave Inuyasha a wave, before following his brother. Isamu stared at his father before wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Dad-y." He mumbled. He stood their for a minute, before unwrapping his arms from around him. He smiled at him before walking away. Inuyasha stood there, he turned his head and looked in the direction they walked away.

"I'm a father." he said with a smirk. "Holyshit! I'm a father. To three boys. Shit, I have to go find them." Inuyasha said before running down the aisle, leaving his cart behind in the proccess.

_**-With Kagome-**_

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he finally found Kagome. It took him nearly ten minutes to find Kagome and the boys.

Kagome told the boys to continue putting the groceries in the trunk while she talked to their father.

"I don't know why he wants to talk to mom now. He hasn't talked to her or us before." Yasha said as he put a case of juice into the trunk.

"Maybe he wants to actually be a father." Taisho responded as he grabbed a bag filled with chips.

"He hasn't been a father for eight years." Yasha replied as he looked at his parents talking.

"People can change Yasha. Didn't we always want to know who are father was? Now we have the chance. Just try to accept him for mother's sake. Mama's already stressing out about grandma. We don't want to stress her out even more, right?" Taisho asked as he looked at his brothers.

"Right, but I'm not calling him dad, daddy, father, or whatever. He needs to own up to it." Yasha replied.

"Acceptable. What do you say Isamu?" Taisho asked as he looked at his brother.

"Ri-te." Isamu responded with a smile. The boys smiled and continued to put the groceries into the trunk.

_**-With Kagome and Inuyasha-**_

"What's up Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they stood by the cart drop off, only a few feet away from her car and the boys.

"I want to be in the boys' lives." Inuyasha replied as he looked her eyes.

"Uhhh."

"Is there a problem with that?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"No, no, no. Definitely not a problem. It's just, you have to give them time to get to know you. They haven't known who you are for eight years. You can't jump into their lives just like that." Kagome told him as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Inuyasha growled at her response. "And I wonder who fault that is? You know you could have callled me. A 'Hey, Inuyasha your'e a father' would have been nice." He said but immediately regretted it.

"What?! You're blaming me for this? How about you look at yourself? I'm not the one who couldn't keep their dick inside their pants! I'm the one who wakes up every morning to make sure that my boys are fed, clean, getting an education, and are happy. I'm not the one living a happy life with my mistress!" Kagome snapped back. There was a silence.

"Sorry." Inuyasha admitted.

"I am too. I should't have acted like that," Kagome replied.

"I'm sorry for everything I did." Inuyasha told her. Kagome quickly wiped a tear away before glancing at her kids.

"Let's not talk about this right now. I do want you in their life. They need an actual male figure in their life. You can come over to my mom's house. You remember where that's at right?" Kagome told him.

"Yes. I'll be there right now." Inuyasha responded with a grin. Kagome smiled in response.

"Didn't you have a date with Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, but I can cancel it. No big deal." Inuyasha replied. Kagome nodded before looking at her sons who were getting into the car.

"I better go." Kagome said before turning around.

Inuyasha watched her get into the car and drive off. "I'm a father." Inuyasha repeated with a smile. "Oh shit! I forgot my stuff." Inuyasha said as he turned around and ran back into the grocery store.

_**-With Kagome and the boys-**_

"Okay boys. Your dad is coming over, are you guys excited? You guys finally get to spend time with your father." Kagome said as she stopped at a red light. Isamu clapped his hands in response. Kagome smiled then asked her other boys,"Yasha? Taisho?"

"Let's just see how much me and the old man are alike." Yasha replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. Taisho elbowed his brother in the stomach.

Kagome rolled her eyes, 'That boy can never be pleased.'

"It will be fun to have someone teach us baseball." Taisho said with a smile.

"Do you guys want me to sign you up for a baseball league this summer?" Kagome asked as the light turned green. (Idk anything about baseball)

"Yeah, that would be cool. We can show the old guy how good we are at baseball." Yasha said excitedly.

"Mama, does Inuyas- dad like baseball?" Taisho asked as his mother stopped at a stop sign.

"Yeah. He likes all kinds of sports. When he was your age, he liked to play football and baseball with his friends and older brother." Kagome told them.

"Wow!" Yasha responded. Kagome smiled in response. The boys continued to ask their mother about their father as she drove them home.

_**- With Inuyasha-**_

"Sorry Kikyo. I have to cancel our date for tonight." Inuyasha said as he got into his car.

"Oh, it's okay. May I ask why?" Kikyo asked as a waiter poured her more wine in her glass.

"I'm a father." Inuyasha told her excitedly.

"No really. Why?" Kikyo asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"I'm serious. I bump into a little boy at the grocery store and Kagome came to lecture the boy. When she turned around and saw me, we started to talk and she told me I had three boys." Inuyasha responded as he turned on his car.

"Kagome Higurashi?" Kikyo asked as she set the wine glass down.

"Yes." Inuyasha replied as he drove out of his parking space.

"So, you canceled our date because-" Kikyo started.

"I'm going Kagome's house to bond with the boys." Inuyasha said as he drove out of the grocery store's parking lot.

'Probably trying to get back with Kagome.' Kikyo thought bitterly.

"Are you even sure the boys are yours?" Kikyo asked as she took another sip of her wine.

"I'm pretty positive. They look, act, and smell like me." Inuyasha responded happily.

"I'm so happy for you. Now, Kikan has someone to play with." Kikyo said referring to her six year old son.

"Yeah, " Inuyasha responded with hesitation in his voice. He made a left turn. "Where is the little guy?"

"With his father. I think Ongiumo was talking about taking him to the zoo tomorrow." Kikyo replied with a smile.

"That sounds cool." Inuyasha responded as he stopped at a stop sign.

"Well, do you want me to meet you at your house? I bought this pink lingerie that you would love to see." Kikyo whispered seductively into the phone.

"Sorry, I'll probably be too tired to do anything when I get home. Plus I have work tomorrow." Inuyasha said.

"Ohh. It's okay. I'll call you later then." Kikyo responded as she slouched in her seat.

"Okay bye." Inuyasha replied before hanging up. He set his phone in the passenger seat.

"I'm a father," Inuyasha said again. 'But when did Kagome get pregnant? It had to be before the wedding. Ohh, maybe it was the night of out bachelor and bachelorette party.' Inuyasha thought as he continued to drive.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Mmm." Inuyasha mumbled as he grinded his hard on into Kagome's butt.

"Baby, calm down." Kagome said as she looked for her keys.

"I can't help it baby. You smell so good right now." Inuyasha whispered against her neck. Kagome gasped as his hands grabbed her breasts.

"You better find those keys. Because, I'm about to fuck you right here, right now," Inuyasha whispered again.

"Calm down dog boy. I got them. They're right here," Kagome said as she jiggled the keys in front of him. Inuyasha smirked and took his hands off her body. Kagome opened the door and walked in. Inuyasha walked in after her, closed and lock the door. Inuyasha turned around and smiled.

"Come and get me Inuyasha." Kagome said as she threw her bra and shirt at him. Inuyasha caught it and ran towards her. Kagome squealed and ran towards their bedroom.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Inuyasha sighed as he thought about that night. 'That was an amazing night.' Inuyasha thought with a smile. However, that smile turned into a frown when he thought about what happen the day.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Kikyo? What is it?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at Kagome, who was sleeping on his bare chest.

"Inuyasha, I need you to come over. It's important." She said as she looked down at the pregnancy test. Inuyasha sighed and turned his head to look at his digital clock. It was six o' clock in the morning.

"Kikyo, you have an hour. You already know I'm getting married today. So whatever this news is, it better be good," Inuyasha said as he sat up in bed, Kagome's head fell in his lap.

"It is," Kikyo responded.

"Okay. I'll be there in ten minutes." He said before ending the call and quietly getting out of bed.

_**- End of Flashback-**_

"I'm such an ass." Inuyasha told himself as he pulled up to Kagome's house. "I'm such a jackass. Kagome was right for all the things she said today and at our wedding."

"I'm going to make everything right, Kagome. For you and for our boys." Inuyasha said as he got out his car, then locked it. He walked to the front door. Once he was there, he knocked on it.

"I promise, I'm going to change and be the right father and man I was supposed to be for you and the boys." He mumbled to himself as the door opened.

**Did you guys like this chapter? I changed it very little, but there's still some change.**

**Support my other stories 'The Mob Life', updated that story yesterday. And 'Secretary to Wife'.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Because of you

Inuyasha stared at Isamu as Isamu stared at him. They did that for a minute before Inuyasha decided to speak.

"Can I come in?" Inuyasha asked. Isamu stared at him. Inuyasha bit his lip.

"You're Isamu right?" Inuyasha questioned. Isamu eyes shift down to the ground.

'What's with this kid?' Inuyasha thought.

"Who got the door?" Kagome yelled as she walked down the stairs. Isamu continued to look at the ground. Inuyasha heard Kagome sigh as she made her way to them.

"Oh! Inuyasha, you're here. I didn't expect you to be here so soon," Kagome said as she stood behind Isamu.

"Yeah," Inuyasha responded as he secrertly looked her up and down. She was wearring a black tank top with red basketball shorts and white socks. Her make up was gone and her hair was in a messy bun.

"Isamu, why didn't you tell me you got the door?" Kagome asked as she placed a hand on Isamu's shoulder. Isamu jumped and looked up at her.

"You didn't turn on your hearing aid," Kagome stated as she reached up and turned on his hearing aid.

"Can you hear me?" Kagome asked.

"Ye-s," he replied with a sleepy smile.

"Are you sleepy?" Kagome asked. Isamu nodded and reached his hands up. Kagome bent down and picked him up.

"I'll wake you up before dinner, okay," Kagome told him as she stood up. Isamu nodded and placed his head in between her shoulder and neck.

"You can come in. The boys are in the living room playing basketball on the wii," Kagome told Inuyasha as she made room for him to get inside the house. Inuyasha nodded in response. Kagome closed the door before walking away from him and up the stairs.

Inuyasha walked into the house. He closed and locked the door, before walking to the living room.

'I haven't been in this place in forever," Inuyasha thought as he looked at the pictures of the Higurashi family on the wall.

"He shoots and he scores!" Inuyasha heard someone yell. Inuyasha slid the door to the living room open. Yasha and Taisho quickly turned around, looked at Inuyasha, before turning back to their game.

"Hi Inuy- dad," Taisho said as he blocked Yasha's shot.

"Hey Taisho, right?" Inuyasha responded as he sat down on one of the couches.

"Yeah," Taisho said as he pushed his glasses higher on his nose.

"What's my name mister Inuyasha," Yasha asked as passed his brother and made a slam dunk.

"Yasha," Inuyasha responded.

"Don't I feel special," Yasha responded as the game announced the winner.

"Yasha," Taisho hissed.

"What?" Yasha asked with a smile on his face. Taisho shook his head.

"Do you want to play, old man? Let's see which Inuyasha is better at sports," Yasha told him.

"Let's do it punk," Inuyasha replied with a smirk. Yasha rolled his eyes as Taisho handed their father his remote.

"Let the games begin," Yasha stated as he started a new game.

**- 45 minutes later-**

"In your face!" Yasha shouted as he scored another point for himself.

"Don't get too excited. The game isn't over yet," Inuyasha retorted as he passed Yasha and did a slamdunk.

"You're going down," Yasha yelled.

Kagome smiled as she leaned against the door frame and watched her sons interaction with their father.

"Kagome! Are you there?" A male's voice said through her ear piece.

"Yeah, sorry. What did you say?" Kagome asked as she leaned off the door frame and walked back to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner.

"I said, how is Japan. I haven't been there in a while," the male's voice repeated.

"It's good. Got a little unexpected surprise," Kagome as she checked on the lasgna in the oven.

"What was that?" the man asked with a yawn.

"The boys meeting Inuyasha at the grocery store," Kagome responded as she started to cut an apple.

"Ohh shit! Really? How did the boys react?"

"Okay I guess, I'll tell you the whole story when I come back to town," Kagome said with a chuckle as she put an apple slice into her mouth.

"Please tell me Yasha didn't make a scene in the store," the man responded with laughter in his phone.

"Not that big of a scene. I'll talk to the boys later about," Kagome replied as she walked to the refriegerator, open it, and pulled out the garlic bread.

"How's my bakery going?"

"It's doing good. Still busy as ever," the man replied.

"That's what I like to hear. By the way, can you please, please, please, find me another house," Kagome begged as she open the bread and set it on the counter. She grabbed a sheet pan from under the stove and set it on the counter next to her.

"Do I have too?" the man complain.

"Unless you want the boys to complain to you how small the house is now. You found us a good house before, I know you can do it again," Kagome responded as she cut some bread and set it on the sheet pan.

"Fine," the man responded.

"Yes! I love you forever," Kagome said as she put the frozen garlic bread in the oven.

"I know you do. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine," Kagome said as she grabbed plates.

"Really Kagome?" The man responded

"Sad, confused, broken. Kami, so many things," Kagome responded with a sad chuckle. She set the plates down and wiped the tears off her face.

"My father died from lung cnacer, now my mom's dying from breast cancer. I don't know what to do, I-I-," Kagome started to stutter.

"Hey calm down hunny. Everything's going to be okay," the man said.

"No it's not. My mom is on her death. She's doesn't know what she's going through. How do I even tell the boys?" Kagome responded as she placed her head on the counter.

"Kagome," the man called out. Kagome took a deep breathe before responding.

"Yes?"

"I'm coming to Japan," he told her.

"No, you don't have to," Kagome responded.

"I'm coming no matter what you say. You can focus more on your mother while I take care of the boys. And have some fun with my family. It's a win-win situation," he said. Kagome let out a sigh in response.

"Fine," she mumbled.

"And maybe the boys can finally teach me how to play baseball," the man said with a chuckle.

"Right. Don't come crying to me when you accidently get hit with a baseball. Just stay at the hospital, Mr. doctor," Kagome replied with a giggle as she grabbed an oven mit.

"Shut up. You know what, just because if that, I'm not getting you anything for your birthday," the man said.

"No, you give the second best presents," Kagome replied as she open the oven and pulled out the garlic bread then lasgna.

"Who gives you the first best presesnt?" The man asked.

"My boys of course," Kagome responded as she closed the oven.

"Oh right. Nothing can compare to the boys," the man retorted.

"You're damn right," Kagome said with a laugh. " I have to go, the boys and I are about to eat."

"Okay. Tell the boys I said hi,"

"Okay. Bye," Kagome responded as she cut the garlic bread into even pieces.

"Bye. And stay strong," the man replied.

"I will," Kagome retorted before clicking a button on her earpiece. Kagome got the lasgna out the oven cut it then placed the lasgna and bread on the plate. She set the plates around the kitchen table, before walking out the kitchen.

She went upstairs to wake Isamu, before getting Yasha and Taisho.

"Boys, time to eat," Kagome said.

"Aww, really mommy?" Yasha complained as he paused the game.

"Yes. The food is ready and hot," Kagome responded as Isamu wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Fine. You won the last two rounds old man. But next time we play, you're going down," Yasha said as he thew the wii remote on the couch.

"Whatever you say," Inuyasha responded with a smirk.

"Go say bye to your dad then go wash up," Kagome told the boys. The boys nodded and left the room.

"Bye old man," Yasha said before walking out the room.

"Bye," Taisho said as Isamu waved at Inuyasha then they walked away.

"You're not going to let me stay for dinner," Inuyasha asked as he watched Kagome pick up a few pillows that the boys had thrown to the floor. Kagome stood up and glared at him.

"Why don't you go home. I'm pretty sure Kikyo would love to make you something to eat," Kagome responded.

"Me and Kikyo don't live together," Inuyasha replied as he gave Kagome a look.

"That's a big shocker," Kagome said as she started to walk out the room, but Inuyasha stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Can you drop the little attitude wench?" Inuyasha asked while using his nickname for her.

"Why should I? Did you drop the slut while we were dating?" Kagome snapped.

"Why can't you let it go?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because you and that slut ruin every thing. If that slut wasn't so involved in our lives, we could be happy right. But instead you fell into her trap and ruin not only my life but, our, no my kids life!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha paused and looked into Kagome's eyes that held fire in them.

"I don't want that bitch around my kids," Kagome said as she wrenched her arm out of Inuyasha's grasp.

"She won't be. I promise," Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome nodded in response.

"Let me walk you out," Kagome said as she started walking out the room. Inuyasha followed.

Kagome open the door letting Inuyasha out the house. Inuyasha stepped out the house and started to walk to his car but paused in his steps.

"Kagome," he called as he turned towards her.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry," he replied as he walked towards her.

"You didn't deserve what I did to you," he said as he placed a hand on her cheek. Kagome leaned into his touch.

"Can you ever forgive me?" He asked.

"I'm don't know if I can," Kagome responded as she leaned out of his touch.

"What you did hurt me and my boys. I can never forget the tears I shed, the hurt, embarrassment, low self respect I felt," Kagome said. "But what you did helped me become a strong, independent, great, mother and woman. And I thank you for that. But I don't know if I can forgive,"

"I see," Inuyasha responded as he dropped his hand. Kagome gave him a soft smile in response.

"Ummm do you have my number? It's still the same after all these years," Inuyasha asked her.

"Yes," Kagome replied with a nod.

"Call me if you need anything. Or if the boys want anything," Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded in response.

"Bye," Kagome said.

"Bye," Inuyasha responded with a wave. Kagome watched Inuyasha get in his car, before closing and locking the door.

She let out a sigh before walking to the kitchen.

"Really boys!" Kagome yelled when she walked into the kitchen.

**-At nine o' clock at night-**

"I can't believe you guys ate all the lasgna including mine," Kagome said as she gave Yasha a kiss on the head.

"Sorry mommy,"

"Sorry mama,"

Yasha and Taisho said at the same time. Kagome sighed then smiled.

"It's okay. I'll find something else to eat," Kagome said as she stood up.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to share a room together?"

"We're sure," they responded. Kagome nodded and started following Taisho out the room.

"Night Yasha," Taisho said before walking out the room.

"Night bro,"

"Call me if you need anything," Kagome said as she turned off the light.

"Night Yasha. Love you,"

"Night mommy. Love you too,"

Kagome smiled and closed the door, but left it open a crack. She walked across the hall, to Taisho's room.

"Looks like you're all ready for bed," Kagome said as she saw Taisho getting under the covers with his glasses on the nightstand.

"Yup," Taisho responded as his mother tucked him in. Kagome gave him a kiss on the head before sitting down on his bed.

"We had a wild day," she stated.

"Yup," he responded. Kagome smiled and looked at him.

"How much do you know?" Kagome asked.

"About what?" he asked innocently, but Kagome gave him a look causing him to sigh.

"I know that grandma is not getting better and that dad and some lady did something on your wedding day to make you sad," Taisho said. Kagome sighed before responding back. "You were always smarter and nosier for your own good. But you're right. Grandma isn't doing so good. But maybe if we keep on visiting her and spending time with her, she may get better. And as for your father, I'll tell you guys later about that, okay?"

"Okay. I love you mama," he said as she ruffled his hair.

"I love you too. Now go get some sleep," Kagome responded as she got up. Taisho nodded and closed his eyes. Kagome smiled and turned off the light before leaving the room. She left the door open a crack, before walking to check up on Isamu. He had told her that he was old enough to sleep by himself.

"My baby's going up," Kagome mumbled as she looked at Isamu's sleeping form. She checked the night light to make sure it was still on before closing his door, but leaving it just a crack open.

She walked down the hallway and to the stairs. Once on the staircase, she turned off the hallway light, before walking down the stairs.

"Now it's time to get mama something to eat," she mumbled to herself as she walked towards the kitchen.

**-An hour later-**

**:Dream:**

"Where's my other baby?" Kagome asked as she breast fed her oldest child.

"He's in surgery right now," a nurse with blonde hair said. Kagome gasped as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Is he going to be okay?" Korari asked as she looked at the nurse while holding her second grandchild.

"We are not positive," the nurse said. "The baby did lose a lot of blood. We would ask you to supply us with your blood Ms. Higurashi, but a demon's blood would definitely give the baby back it's strength," the nurse told Kagome ask she turned to look at her.

"So human blood would be bad for the baby?" Kagome asked as she looked down at her oldest son.

"It wouldn't be bad, but if we gave the baby demon blood, like it's father's blood, than the baby will have a better chance of survive," the nurse explain.

"When is the lastest that he needs the blood?" Kagome asked causing her mother to look at her.

"Three hours, four is the tops," the nurse replied sadly.

"Okay, thank you," Kagome said as she carefully reached over on the night stand and grabbed her phone. The nurse nodded before walking out the room.

"Kagome, who are you going to call? Inuyasha?" Korari asked as she stood next to her daughter.

"No, it would take him a long time to come to California and give blood. I know someone who is a little closer because he's on a business trip," Kagome responded with a smile as she cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"Inu No Taisho speaking," a deep voice said.

"Hi pops, it's Kag- Knock... Knock...!

**:End of dream:**

"What?" Kagome asked sleepy as she sat up off the couch.

Knock...Knock!

"Who could that be?" Kagome mumbled as she walked out the living room and to the door.

"Hello?" Kagome asked as she rubbed the sleep out her eye.

"Kagome?" A deep voice asked. Kagome stopping rubbing her eyes and looked at the tall man with shocked eyes.

"Sota!" Kagome yelled as she hugged him.

"Hey sis," he responded as he wrapped his arms around her waist. A minute later, they separated.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she let her baby brother into the house.

"Mom," he said.

"Oh. Me too," Kagome responded.

"Yeah. We'll talk later. I'm about to go to sleep. I've been on a plane for over twenty hours," Sota said as he started to walk up the stairs. Kagome chuckled as she closed and clocked the door.

"That's what you get for living in Brazil. ( I actually did the research and that's what google said. It said it was between 21 to 23 hours. If I'm wrong please tell me. Cuz I thought that flight was too long too) The first three rooms are already filled by the boys," Kagome told him. She saw Sota waved as he continued to walk up he stairs.

Kagome sighed and turned off all the lights in the house, before going to bed also.

**:The next day:**

Bang...Bang! Bang... Bang!

"I'm coming!" Kagome screamed as she stomped down the stairs. When she made it down the stairs, she stomped to the door. She unlocked it and threw it open.

"What the he-Oh shit," Kagome said.

"Oh shit indeed. You have a lot of explaining to do missy," a woman with brown hair responded.

"Well aren't you going to invite us in?" A woman with black hair asked.

"First you didn't tell us you were back in Japan. Then you haven't talked to us in three years. Now you're being rude and not letting us come in," a woman with red hair stated. Kagome giggled then stepped back, making room for them to come in.

"Sorry. Where are my manners? Sango, Rin, and Ayame, please come in,"

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thanks for everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**Sorry how I react to the last couple of chapter. Hope it doesn't happen again. ^-^**

**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' I updated that story yesterday. And 'Secretary to Wife', which should be up Friday or Saturday.**

**Vote, vote, vote, on my poll poll poll! Add another summary. Might add more : )**

**Also look at my friend's profile and stories, OMG Lord Zed. OMG Lord Zed's story interest me and the story has better grammar than I do. Lol.**

**P.S. Sorry for all my spelling and grammar errors.**

**P.s.s. I also changed chapter 4 a little. So go check that out.**

**Until next time folks**

**Bye-**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Growing up

"Oh why thank you," Sango said as she stomped into the house. Rin and Ayame smiled at Kagome as they Sango followed. Kagome giggled as she closed the door. Sango and the girls had moved to the living room.

"So, how's it going?" Kagome asked as she took a seat next to Sango. Sango and Ayame crossed their arms over their chest as Rin smiled at her.

"How's it going really Kagome? Well I'm doing fine. Haven't talked to my best friend for three years," Sango replied as she looked at Kagome.

"I'm so sorry guys. I just created another bakery in New York city then Isamu would occasionally get sick, and-" Kagome started but Rin held a hand up and shook her head.

"Calm down Kagome. We were just kidding...well a little," Rin said as she stood up and hugged her friend. Sango and Ayame did the same.

"We missed you," Ayame mumbled through the hug.

"I've missed you guys too," Kagome said as a tear fell down her face.

"Awwe look. We made her cry girls," Sango said with a smile on her face.

"Shut up. I'm just emotional," Kagome responded as they separated and she grabbed a tissue.

"Why are emotional? Last time we talked to you, you were a fiest, hot mom," Ayame responded with a smile.

"I'm still a fiest, hot, sexy mom," Kagome replied with a chuckle. The girls laughed at her comment, but stopped when they saw the frown on her face.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Rin asked.

"My mom," Kagome responded.

"What's wrong with mom. Last time I heard, she was in the hospital getting better," Sango stated as she put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"She's not. She's dying," Kagome said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. She heard the girls gasp in response.

"Are you sure?" Ayame asked as she grabbed a tissue.

"Yes. That's why I came back. The nurse told me she was in the final stage of breast cancer and she isn't getting better," Kagome replied. Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome and place her head on her chest.

"Come on, let it out," Sango said as she looked at Rin and Ayame who were crying. Mrs. Higurashi was like a second mother to all of them.

"I can't I have to be strong for the boys," Kagome responded as she tried to get out of Sango's arms.

"Even the strongest woman have her moments," Sango whispered causing Kagome to finally let all the tears fall.

"I don't want to lose her? She's always been there for me? I don't want her to go. It's all my fault," Kagome sobbed into Sango's chest. Rin and Ayame got up and wrapped their arms around Kagome.

"Shhh Kagome. It's not your fault," Rin mumbled as she rubbed circles on Kagome's back.

"Everything will get better soon," Ayame whispered as she patted her back.

A few minutes later, Kagome was able to stop crying.

"Whoa. I haven't cried like that since Isamu was in the hospital a couple of months ago," Kagome said with a small chuckle as she grabbed a tissue.

"Why was Isamu in the hospital?" Ayame asked as she passed Rin a couple of tissues.

"Him and the boys were playing then he accidentally hit his head on the hard wood floor. And there was blood everyone and he couldn't breathe. Let's not getting into that right now. How are your girls' kids?" Kagome responded as she blew her nose.

"They are good. I had another baby a two years ago. His name is Kaito," Sango said as she grabbed her purse and looked for her wallet.

"And Marika and Mariko?" Kagome questioned.

"They're doing good too. They're going to start doing ballet next week," Sango stated as she handed her a picture of the family.

"Aww they are so precious. The girls have grown so much since I last saw them," Kagome replied with a grin.

"Akito and Airi are doing good. They are still annoying as hell, but they will always be my babies. Akito doing basketball this summer while Airi doing soccer," Ayame said referring to her six year old twins. She looked their her purse to find a picture of the family.

"The kids are doing good. Sesshomaru still treat Sakia and Saeka as his litttle princess," Rin said as she handed her a picture of the family.

"But you're still his queen," Kagome responded with a smile as she grabbed a picture from Ayame and Rin.

"You know it. I do feel bad for Kazuo. He doesn't really have anyone to play with," Rin said as she bit her lip.

"He can play and get to know his cousins. Does he play baseball?" Kagome asked as she looked at the picture Ayame and Rin gave her.

"Adores it," Rin responded.

"I'm about to sign the boys up for baseball. I can sign Kazuo up to so he can socialize and get to know with his cousin," Kagome replied with a grin as she talked about her seven year old nephew and her boys. (Kagome's still family so Rin, Ayame, and Sango's kids are her nieces and nephews and vice versa...Lol. Hope you get that)

"Thanks Kagome that's a great idea," Rin replied with a smile. There was a pause as Kagome looked at her family that she missed.

"So how are your boys?" Ayame asked.

"They're good. Yasha still being Yasha, Taisho being more mature than his age, and Isamu grow up a little everyday. All my babies are growing up," Kagome replied with a smile as she looked at the girls

"How are you? Any dates, boyfriends, sex partners?" Ayame questioned with a smirk.

"Ayame!" Kagome shouted with a blush. The girls laughed at Kagome's red face.

"You didn't answer the question," Rin said with a grin. Kagome glared at them before clearing her throat.

"I've had a few dates. And, umm. You guys remember Bankotsu from high school?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah," the girls responded with big eyes.

"I kinda slept with him," Kagome said as she closed one eye.

"What?!"

"Like ten times,"

The girls looked at her with big eyes and mouths wide open.

"You're serious. How did that happen?" Sango asked.

"Well the first was a drunken mistake, I got mad because the doctor I was suppose to go on a blind date with didn't show up. And Bankotsu was at the bar and one thing lead to another," Kagone replied with a blush.

"You're bad girl," Rin responded with a grin.

"The other nine times weren't planned, they just happen," Kagome mumbled as she brush some hair out her face.

"A very bad girl. Is he good in bed?" Ayame asked. There was a pause.

"Very," Kagome replied with a grin causing the girls to squeal.

"Are you guys still do it?" Rin asked.

"No. We started dating for a while but, we broke it apart a year and a half ago because we weren't feeling that connection. You know what I mean?" Kagome asked as she looked at the girls. They nodded in response.

"Looks like someone was having a good time in America. Who was watching the boys?" Sango asked.

"Jakotsu. Jakotsu been a big help in the boy's life. Even though half the time he acts like a woman, he still helps. He's also coming back to Japan this week, I think," Kagome replied.

"Ohh. But back to Bankotsu. Ten times!" Ayame replied with a smile.

"Shut up Ayame," Kagome responded with a blush.

"Ten times Kagome. I bet you enjoyed it," Sango responded with a smirk. Kagome nodded in response. Ayame laughed. "Mommy got that di-"

"Aunt Sango,"

"Aunt R-in,"

"Aunt Ayame,"

The boys shouted as they ran towards their aunts.

"My babies,"

"My little men,"

"My sweety pies,"

Sango, Ayame, and Rin yelled as they hugged the boys in a group hug.

"How are you guys?" Sango asked as they separated from the hug.

"We're good," Yasha replied as Ayame ruffled his silver hair.

"Your hair has grown so much," Rin said as she ran her fingers through Isamu's hair. He giggled in response as he wrapped his arms around her leg.

"And look at this smart little boy," Sango stated as she pinched Taisho's cheeks.

"Aunt Sango," Taisho complained with a little blush. Sango laughed in response. Kagome smiled at the scene when her stomach started growling.

"Are you guys hungry?"

"Yes," the boys and girls responded . Kagome laughed and walked out the room.

**-With Inuyasha-**

"What's with that smile on your face?" Sesshomaru asked as Inu No Taisho walked into the conference room.

"Did you get laid last night?" Miroku asked with a smirk as he sat down in his seat.

"No. I found out I'm a father," Inuyasha responded causing Inu No Taisho to pause in his steps. Sesshomaru saw it but ignored it at that moment.

"Kikyo's pregnant again?" Miroku asked with a raised brow as Koga looked up from his document.

"No. Kagome had my kid. Well three kids," Inuyasha responded with a smirk.

"What?!" Everyone shouted, minus Inuyasha and his father.

"When did you find out?"

"Kids. As in more than one?"

"What?!"

Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Koga all responded at once.

"Calmn down guys. I found out yesterday. One of my boys, his nickname is Yasha bumped into me at the store and Kagome went to lecture him and I guess you know the rest," Inuyasha responded as he leaned back in his seat.

"Wow,"

"Well I'll be,"

"What,"

Inuyasha chuckled before turning back to his father who was looking at a file.

"Dad, aren't you surprised, happy excited?"

"Ohh I am very happy," Inu No Taisho responded as he looked at him.

Gold eyes met gold eyes. Even though his father didn't direcrly tell him, he knew why he wasn't jumping out his seat and cheering.

"You knew," Inuyasha stated.

"Inuyasha-"

"No, when did you find out?"

"After they were born,"

Inuyasha paused in his next sentence.

"How? Why didn't you tell me?"

_**-Flashabck-**_

"Thanks again pops," Kagome said as she rocked her first son to sleep.

"No problem Kagome. They are my grandchildren after all," Inu No Taisho responded with a smile. Kagome smiled back and was about to tell him something when a small cry came from the crib next to them. Kagome sighed and was about to get up but Inu No Taisho beat her to the chase. He bent over and picked up the fussing baby. Inu No taisho carefully set the baby's head on his shoulder and rubbed the baby's back.

After a minute the baby stop fussing.

"I think he likes you," Ksgome stated with a smile.

"You think so?" Inu No Taisho asked as he manuevered the little boy so he was cradling him in his arms. The little boy looked at him and smiled.

"It seems like he likes to smile," Inu No Taisho said as he walked towards Kagome. He bent down to show her her smiling son. Kagome grinned down at her baby.

"Inu No Taisho," Kagome stated.

"Yes," Inu No Taisho asked as he looked at his daughter-in-law. (They still considered each other family)

"I think that name will suit him," Kagome replied with a smile. Inu No Taisho eyes soften in response. "Thank you," he mumbled as he placed a kiss on the baby's head. "Have you thought about the name for the other babies?"

"Well for the youngest no. But this little guy," Kagome said referring to the baby in her arms. "I'm naming him Inuyasha. I think he's going to be like his father when he grows up."

Inu No Taisho let out a soft chuckle as to not wake up the baby.

"He might be. Are you going to tell Inuyasha about them?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want him to stop living his life with Kikyo. Don't they have a baby together?" Kagome asked as she looked down at her son.

"I don't know. After the wedding, I had to go overseas for business. I'll ask Izayoi about it later. She'll probably tell me if they did," Inu No Taisho responded. Kagome nodded in response.

"I just want Inuyasha to leave me alone for a while. I want him to move on, just like I'm going to do," Kagome said as she ran a finger down Yasha's cheek.

"Kagome, the boys need to know about their father. No, I'm not defending what Inuyasha did at the wedding, I'm just saying that the boys need their father so they can have someone else to trust and connect with, Inu No Taisho responded as Taisho began to squirm in his arms.

"I know that pops. I'll tell Inuyasha about the boys when I'm ready. But right now, I don't think I can face him, knowing how happy he is with someone else," Kagome responded as tears formed in her eyes.

"Kagome-" Inu No Taisho tried to say but Kagome shook her head.

"I'll tell the boys about their father, uncles, aunts, grandparents, and everything but I don't think I'm ready to go to Japan anytime soon," Kagome admitted as she looked into his golden eyes.

A minute later, Inu No Taisho sighed and nodded. He knew what she was truely asking.

"I won't tell my son that he is a father. I won't tell anyone," Inu No Taisho promised.

"Thank you. I hope you don't think I'm being greedy or cruel. It's just-," Kagome started to say but Inu No Taisho interrupted. "I know Kagome. I'm also keeping this a secret because Inuyasha needs to grow up. A real man wouldn't do that to someone he loves."

Kagome let out a small laugh.

"It's funny how you think he loves me. He probably never did," she mumbled as she kissed Yasha on the head. Inu No Taisho frowned at her comment.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

(The flashback was Inu No Taisho thought...Inuyasha doesn't know anything about what happen at the hospital... just wanted to make that clear)

"Kagome didn't want me to tell you," Inu No Taisho responded as he looked at his youngest son. "And I don't think you were ready."

Inuyasha stared at his father before laughing. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru warned as he looked at their father who had a calm look on his face.

"You didn't think I'm ready? And when the fucking hell do you think I'm ready?" Inuyasha asked as he slammed his hands on the table.

"When you grow up. Kagome practically begged me not to tell you. You want to know why? Because she wanted you to be happy with your mistress. And yes I'm happy I didn't tell you because if I did, you would have ruin Kagome more than you already have. So when you grew maybe I would have told you or maybe not," Inu No Taisho stated as he looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha paused in what he was about to say. "I would never hurt Kagome again. I am growing up."

"Growing up doesn't involve you wanting to be with two different women. Growing up is being in those boys' lives and showing them the right way to be a man when they grow up. Be a role model they can follow. Inuyasha, everything I do, is to make sure my family is happy and safe," Inu No Taisho told him. There was silence in the conference room.

"Inu No Taisho, Saya is here," a woman with short black hair said as she peeked into the room.

"Let him in," Inu No Taisho said as he stood up. He walked over to Inuyasha and placed a had on his shoulder.

"Just think about what I said," Inu No Taisho said as Saya walked into the room.

**-With Kagome-**

"Then mommy fell into the pool," Yasha said as with a girls and boys laughed as Kagome washed the dirty dishes.

"Not funny Yasha," Kagome responded.

"Ye-ahh i-t wa-s," Isamu replied as he got out his chair. Kagome smiled and continued to wash dishes.

"And that's why mom said we can't have a dog as a pet anymore," Taisho stated as he grabbed the reset of the dirty dishes.

"Mommy, can I have a hamster?" Yasha asked with pleading eyes.

"I'll think about it," Kagome responded as Isamu helped dry the dishes. Kagome grinned down at him.

"Hi guys," Sota mumbled as he walked into the room.

"Whoa who is this?" Ayame asked as she looked at Sota who had messy hair and was in his jeans and t-shirt from yesterday.

"It's me Sota," Sota responded.

"Sota?!"

"Uncle Sota!"

"Whoa!" Sota shouted as he fell on the floor. The girls and boys tackled him down to the floor. Kagome chuckled.

"Hey, I know you miss me but can you get off me," Sota complained.

"Shhhh. Just let it happen," Ayame whispered as she and Rin stroked his face.

"Umm, can you guys please stop sexual harassing my little brother?" Kagome asked as she stood above them.

"Yeah, give us a minute," Rin mumbled before getting off of him. Sango and Ayame did the same but the boys stayed on.

"I miss you uncle Sota," Taisho said.

"Me too," Yasha said.

"I-i-i- to-o," Isamu said with a smile.

Sota smiled down at them before slowly getting up, the boys got off of him.

"How are you guys? Kami you guys grew so much," Sota said as he looked down at them. The boys grinned up at him.

"You want to hear a joke?" Yasha asked with a smirk. Sota laughed but nodded.

Kagome smiled at the scene.

_**:At three o' clock:**_

**-With Inuyasha-**

Knock.. Knock...Knock..

"Come in," Inuyasha said as he adjusted his reading glasses.

"Hi baby," Kikyo responded as she walked into her boyfriend's office.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha replied as he stood up. He walked away from beind his desk and stood in front of it.

"You wanted to see me. It sounded urgnet," Kikyo told him as she went up to give him a kiss, but Inuyasha turned the other way.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a worriedly expression.

"We can do this any more," Inuyasha replied.

"Do what? What are you talking about?" Kikyo asked with a confused look on her face.

"Us. I can't be with you," Inuyasha stated.

"You're kinda right?"

Inuyasha shook his head no.

Slap!

Inuyasha stood their motionless.

"You bastard! Why?" Kikyo asked. Before Inuyasha could speak, Kikyo interrupted him.

"It's because of Kagome right?you're leaving me for Kagome and her sons."

"My sons. Kikyo, I left her for you, I hurt her for us. I can't keep hurting her and my sons because of what I think I want. I have to do what makes them happy. I haven't been a father to my kids. They need me in their life. I'm sorry Kikyo, but me and you isn't going to work,"

"That's it? You're just going to leave me, us. What am I going to Kikan? What am I going to do? You are my life. I gave up everything for you, for us. My family disowned me for being with you, a demon. And you're just going to leave me for that... that bitch?" Kikyo screamed.

"Watch your mouth Kikyo. Whatever you do in your life is your own damn decision. You're the one who cheated on me with that bastard. I was a damn fool for taking you back. I should have looked for Kagome instead of watching your kid likes it's mine. I've missed eight damn years of my kids' life because I dealt with you and your lies," Inuyasha yelled.

"So you're blaming me? Really Inuyasha. I wasn't the one that got another woman pregnant while engaged to another. That was your decision, your choice. And you fucking know what happen between me and Onigumo was a one night stand since someone was crying about the woman they lost," Kikyo responded as she poked him in the chest.

"Yes I did cry over Kagome because I realized how much of a mistake I made, being with you," Inuyasha snapped back. Kikyo paused.

"A mistake. Is that all I am to you? A mistake that ruin your life?" Kikyo asked as a tears ran down her face.

"You know that's not true," Inuyasha mumbled as he placed a hand on her cheek." I love you Kikyo, but it's time for me to move on and grow up," Inuyasha he wiped her tears off her face.

"I love you too. Why can't we be happy together? Why do you want us to truly be apart?"

"I want to have a relationship with my sons. I want them to wish to be like me shen they grow up. I need to let go of the past and look to the future. And sadly Kikyo, I don't see you in it," Inuyasha told her. More tears fell down her face.

"I see," Kikyo responded as she tried to walk away from him, but turned around and sealed their lips, Inuyasha kissed her back.

(I nearly died thinking about and writing that part _)

A minute later she pulled away, Inuyasha looked down at her.

"I'll get my stuff that I have at your house today. Then I'll be out of your hair. I hope you and Kagome have a happy life with your boys," Kikyo said before throwing the door open and storming out.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered as he saw her fading form.

**-With Kikyo-**

'I can't believe it. I- i lost him to that slut and her bastards,' Kikyo thought as she waited for the elevator to open.

When the elevator doors open, Kikyo saw Inu No Taisho about to walk out.

"Hello Mr. Takahashi," Kikyo said with a weary smile. Inu No Taisho stared at her before walking out the elevator.

"Kikyo," he mumbled as he walked away from her.

Kikyo quickly walked into the elevator and pushed the star button before the elevator doors closes.

"Uhhhhh!" Kikyo screamed as she threw her purse across the big elevator.

"I can't lose him. I won't lose him," Kikyo mumbled as she looked at herself in the mirror behind her.

"Watch out Kagome. You just pissed me off," Kikyo mumbled as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

**-Two hours later-**

**-With Kagome-**

"Mom, are we going to see grandma today?" Taisho asked as he adjusted his glasses on his face.

"Sorry sweetie. Not today. I wanted to give her a day of rest since we worked her out yesterday. We'll go visit her tomorrow," Kagome responded as she looked at the boys. They were sitting on the couch watching tv.

"When are we going to start baseball? Did you sign us up yet?" Yasha asked as he flipped through the channels.

"Yes I did. You guys are now part of the 'Great General', Kagome replied with a smile.

"G-G," Isamu responded with a giggle.

"That's right Isamu, your guys nickname is called the 'GG', " Kagome told him with a smile.

"Hey Kagome, I'm about to go visit mom," Sota said as he walked into the living room wearing new clothes.

"Okay. Let me walk you out," Kagome said as she set her laptop on the coffee table and got up.

"Taisho, go check on aunt Sango and aunt Rin see what they are doing in the kitchen," Kagome ordered. Ayame had to go pick up her kids from their grandparents' house. While Sesshomaru and Miroku were going to go home, pick up their kids, and bring them to Kagome's house. Sango and Rin were preparing food for the four families.

Taisho nodded, got up, and walked out the room.

A minute later, Kagome and Sota stood by the door hugging.

"Call me if anything is wrong with mom," Kagome told him as she released him from the hug.

Sota nodded before asking, " If Hitomi calls, tell her I did make it back home."

"Ohh. So have you and her decided to tie the knot yet?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

"About to," Sota responded with a blush. Kagome giggled and open the door.

"Tell mom the boys and I said hi and that we will be there tomorrow," Kagome told him. Sota nodded before walking out the door. On his way to his car, he bumped into his sister's ex.

"Sota?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the twenty three year old.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sota asked as he turned and glared at him.

"Sota leave him alone," Kagome said as she walked towards them.

"You're defending this jackass?" Sota asked as he pointed at finger in Inuyasha's direction. "Why is he even here?"

"He's here for the boys. That's the only reason he should be here," Kagome stated as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Better be. I'll call you if anything happens," Sota replied as he glared at Inuyasha before getting to his car.

"I guess the kid hasn't warm up to me," Inuyasha responded with a nervous chuckle. Kagome gave him a look before walking back to the house.

"What's in the bag?" Kagome asked referring to the big black gym bag he hand in his hands.

"Ohh. The boys told me that they were joining baseball, so I decided to give them some of my old baseball stuff like my bats," Inuyasha told her. Kagome eyes soften as they got into the house.

"And if they don't like them, I can buy the some different ones,"

"You don't have to do that. I'm not broke. I can buy them stuff too," Kagome snapped.

"I didn't say you were. I was just giving you some suggestions. I thought it would be something cool the boys and I could do together," Inuyasha responded with a shrug.

"Oh," Kagome responded as she closed and locked the door.

"Kagome, I just want to tell you that Kikyo won't be in the boys' life or in mine," Inuyasha told. Kagome chuckled and clapped as she turned around and looked him.

"Wait what?! Did you and little Kikyo break up for the week? Aww poor you," Kagome responded in a baby voice as she wiped an invisible tear away from her face.

"Is Inuyasha sad that he lost his toy. Maybe, she'll be back this weekend so you guys can make up for lost times," Kagome responded as she walked passed him.

"Kagome, what will it take for you to forgive me?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome paused in her steps. "You really want to know?"

"Yes. I'll do anything,"

Kagome turned around with a smile on her face. She walked towards Inuyasha until they were a centimeter apart.

"Go to hell," She said slowly. Inuyasha stared at her.

"And once you're rotting there, then maybe, just maybe I'll think about forgiving you, but I hardly doubt that," Kagome said with a smirk before walking away. Inuyasha stared at her before walking after.

"Boys, your father is here," Kagome said as she leaned against the door frame.

"Hi Inuy- dad,"

"Old man,"

"Da-ad,"

"Hi guys," Inuyasha said as he walked into the living room and sat down on one of the couches. Kagome watched them for a few minutes before walking away.

"Kagome, you're phone is ringing," Rin said as she handed Kagome her phone. Kagome noticed that she had flour on her cheek.

She raised a brow and went to go answer her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello hunny bunny,"

"Jakotsu what are you doing?"

"I can't talk to my favorite bakery owner?"

" Why did you actaully call?"

"So rude. I actaully called you to tell you that there has been a change in my plan to come back to Japan,"

"What is it? Kagome asked as the door bell rung. Kagome raised and brow and told Rin that she would get it. Rin nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

"I'm not the only one coming," he responded.

"Who is?" Kagome asked as she open the door.

"Bankotsu,"

"Oh Kami," Kagome mumbled as she stared at the person, well couple at her door.

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thanks for everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**Who was at the door? ^-^. I bet you guys know. Or maybd not.**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors.**

**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' I updated that story some time this week. And 'Secretary to Wife'.**

**So I'm going on vacation this week. And I won't be about to write a lot but I'll try my best to write on my free time for ya. ^-^**

**We reached over a 100 reviews in 5 chapters. I almost cried you guys. Thank you all for your support (positive or negative) and your encouragement for this story and all my stories.**

**Thank you again and I love all of ya!**

**P.s. Vote vote vote on my poll poll poll!**

**Until next time guys-**

**Bye^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: We are family

"I'm going to have to call you back," Kagome said quickly, before ending the call and putting her phone into her back pocket.

"Izayoi, Inu No Taisho, hi," Kagome stated with a smile on her face.

"Hello dear," Izayoi responded as she walked into the house. Kagome backed up to give her and Inu No Taisho some room.

"So what brings you two by?" Kagome asked as she hugged Izayoi then Inu No Taisho.

"Well someone told me that I was a grandmother to three dog eared little boys," Izayoi replied as she looked at Kagome.

"Yeah about that," Kagome responded with a nervous chuckle as she closed and locked the door. She sighed and looked at her in-laws.

"I know you're angry at me-"

"I'm not angry with you. I'm just a little upset that I wasn't there for my grandchildren birth and not there to know them. I'm also upset with the girls and this big dog over there too. But after Toga told me why you guys kept the boys a secret, I understood where you were coming and how you might have felt. I'm a little upset, yes, but happy that you had time to think, move on, and be the best mother to those boys," Izayoi said.

"Thank you," Kagome replied as she hugged Izayoi.

"You're welcome dear. But where are my grandkids?" Izayoi asked as she released Kagome from the hug.

Before Kagome could respond, a crash came from the living room. Kagome sighed in response.

"That's probably your son destroying something," Kagome stated as she motion Izayoi and Inu No Taisho to follow her.

When they walked into the living room, they saw Yasha laughing as Inuyasha rubbed his temples. Taisho was shaking his head while Isamu held a small claw hand to his mouth as he looked at the broken vase.

"What happen?" Kagome asked. Yasha immediatly stopped laughing and looked at his mother; he gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Daddy did it," Yasha responded in a baby voice. Kagome gave him a look, before turning to Izayoi and Inu No Taisho.

"The boy standing across from Inuyasha is Inuyasha jr. but we call him Yasha." Kagome said as she pointed at Yasha. She then pointed at Taisho.

"That's Inu No Taisho, but we call him Taisho."

"And finally, this Isamu," Kagome finished as she pointed at Isamu.

"Boys, these people are your grandparents. You can call her grandma Izzy, and him grandpa Inu," Kagome told the boys with a smile.

There was a pause, before Isamu jumped off the couch and ran towards Izyaoi.

"Gran-de-mo," Isamu said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh," Izayoi gasped before dropping to her knees in front of her grandson.

"Why you're just the sweetest little thing." Isamu giggled in response.

Taisho and Yasha watched the scene as they jumped off the couch.

"So you're his father?" Yasha asked as he pointed at Inuyasha.

"Yes," Inu No Taisho responded as he looked down at the boys in front of him.

"But you look smart. How come he's an idiot?" Yasha asked sweetly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scowled as Inuyasha growled at his son's question. Inu No Taisho laughed in response.

"He gets it from his mother," Inu No Taisho teased causing Izayoi to smack his black pants leg. Yasha laughed at his grandfather's response.

"We've seen you before," Taisho stated as he looked at his grandfather.

"Yes. I was there when you boys were born. I also came around when you guys were crawling around the house," Inu No Taisho responded with a smile. Taisho smiled back in response.

"Where's your broom?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as the boys talked to their grandparents.

"In the kitchen, in the supply closet. What did you break?" Kagome asked as she took her eyes off her boys and turn to face Inuyasha.

"Me?! What about the boys?!"

"The boys? They couldn't have possibly broken anyhting. They're angels," Kagome replied with a smirk. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in response.

"Well one of your angels thought it would be fun to swing his baseball bat."

"Oh,"

"Yeah," Inuyasha responded before walking out the living room.

Inuyasha walked down the hallway until he made it to a door. He open the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Rin asked her brother-in-law as she peeled a carrot.

"I came to see my boys," Inuyasha responded as Ayame and Sango turned around and glared at him.

"So you're finally stepping up to be a father?" Sango questioned as Inuyasha walked to the supply closet.

"Yes I am. I would have sooner, if someone had told me that I was a fathe, eight years ago," Inuyasha snapped as he open the door to the supply closet.

"Guys, calmn down," Rin said as she looked between her best friend and brother-in-law.

"I'm calmn. Why don't you ask the bastard over there, who wants to blame others for his horrible and stupid mistakes," Sango responded as she open the oven to check on the chicken.

"Really Sango? We're going to start talking about the past?" Inuyasha questioned as he slammed the supply closet door closed with his free hand.

"Yes I am. Because what you did in the past effects what's happening now. If you had just been faithful and kept your dick in your pants, then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now and those boys would have a father figure to look up to," Sango told him as she closed the oven door then turned around to look at him.

"What do you think I'm trying to do now Sango? I'm trying to fix my mistakes," Inuyasha stated truthfully.

"You better be Takahashi. Because if those boys or Kagome shed a tear over something you did, there will be hell to pay on your part," Sango said with fire in her eyes. Inuyasha nodded before walking out the kitchen with a broom and dust pan in hand.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Ayame asked as she looked at Sango.

"Yes, but if he makes another mistake, we got his ass this time," Sango replied as she walked to the sink. Ayame and Rin smirked in response.

**-With Inuyasha and Kagome-**

"You're just so cute. I could eat you up," Izayoi teased as she tickled Isamu's stomach.

"N-o gr-an-d-ma," Isamu replied with a giggle.

Kagome smiled as she got comfortable on the couch.

"How can you not like the Tigers? They're the best baseball team ever," Taisho complained to his grandfather as Yasha nodded in agreement.

'I can't believe I kept them from their family,' Kagome thought with a sad smile. She turned her head to watch Inuyasha clean up the pieces to the broken vase.

'We could have been happy together, but everything was ruin because of your poor choices,"

Ding Dong!

"I'll get it," Kagome said as she got off the couch. She walked out the living room and towards the door. Once at the door, she unlocked it then open it. She was immediately tackled into a hug.

"Lady Kagome. I missed you."

Kagome chuckled and hugged the person back.

"I've missed you too monk."

Miroku chuckled and released her from the hug.

"How have you been? I've heard someone had triplet boys," Miroku stated.

"I've been good. And you just heard? I'll be sure to talk to your wife about that," Kagome responded with a nod. Miroku let out a laugh as a little girl with dark brown hair tugged on his pants' leg. He looked down in response.

"Daddy, who is she?" The little girl asked with curious purple eyes.

"Is this Marika?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Yes. Marika was your sister?" Miroku asked as he turned around.

"I'm right here daddy, but you should probably stop Kaito, he's playing in that lady's flowers," a little girl with a side ponytail and a blue nursing bag in her hands said as she point at her little brother.

"I thought I put him on a leash," Miroku mumbled as he went to go pick up his son.

As their father went to go get their brother, the girls turned back to Kagome.

"Who are you? I like your hair, it's so long," Marika stated as she looked at Kagome.

"Thank you. I'm your aunt, you girls can call me aunt Kaggy or Kagz," Kagome responded with a smile."What's your name?"

"I'm Marika,"

"I'm Mariko. We're twins, but we're different because my eyes are darker than hers," Mariko said with a smile on her face.

"Ohhh. I see," Kagome responded with a nod as Miroku walked back to the door with a dirty two year old in his arms.

"And this must be Kaito," Kagome stated as she grabbed the two year old small hands.

"Hi,"

"Awww, he just so adorable," Kagome said with a grin on her face.

"Thanks Kagome. Can I use your bathroom. I hardly doubt your mom wants dirt in her house," Miroku said with a sigh.

"Sure it's right up the stairs to your right. I'll take the girls into the living room," Kagome told him. Miroku nodded as he grabbed the nursing bag from Mariko.

"Behave girls," Miroku stated as he walked into the house.

"We will daddy,"the girls responded as they walked into the house.

"So adorable," Kagome stated as she closed and locked the door, before telling the girls to follow her. "I have three boys who are a little older than you."

"Ewww. Boys have cooties," Mariko said as they walked into the living room.

"And they're dirty," Marika stated.

" I beg your pardon," Taisho questioned as he looked at the girls.

"I took a shower last night," Yasha replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No fighting boys. Boys these are your cousins, Marika and Mariko," Kagome stated as she pointed at each twin. "And girls, these are my boys, Taisho, Yasha, and Isamu," Kagome finished as she pointed at each boy.

The girls nodded before hugging Izoyai, Inu No Taisho, then their uncle Inu.

"Where is Miroku?" Izayoi asked as the girls tackled Inuyasha.

"He went upstairs to clean Kaito. He was playing in the flowers," Kagome replied with a smirk. Izayoi laughed at her response.

Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

"I'm coming!" Kagome yelled as she walked out the living room. All the demons in the room winced.

"M-o-me- t-o-o ou-d," Isamu told his grandmother. (Mommy's too loud)

"Yes she is somtimes," Izayoi responded with a giggle.

**-With kagome-**

"Why are you-" Kagome started as she open the door but stopped when she was tackled into a hug.

"Kagome! I've missed you," Koga said as he squeezed Kagome.

"I've missed you too," Kagome mumbled back with tears in her eyes. Koga was like a brother to her.

"Why didn't you tell anyone where you were at?" Koga asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"I don't know," Kagone replied with a chuckle as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Koga chuckled too until his daughter called his name.

"Daddy, who is she?"

"Are these the twins?" Kagome asked. Koga nodded response.

"Awww, they are just so cute. They have Ayame's eyes," Kagome stated as she looked down at the black haired, green eyed twins.

"This is the oldest Akito and Airi is the youngest," Koga stated as the kids stood by his side. (twin boy and girl)

"Hi, I'm your aunt. You can call my aunt Kaggy or Kagz," Kagome said with a smile.

"Mom, aunt Rin, and aunt Sango talked about you a lot," Akito responded as he looked at his aunt.

"Good things or bad things?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

"Both," Airi replied with a smiled.

"Ohhh really. Well I guess I'll have to talk to them about it. They are in big trouble," Kagome responded with a nod of the head. The twins laugh as they walked into the house.

"Hey Koga," Miroku said as he walked down the stairs while holding Kaito's hand.

"Hey Miroku. Where are the girls?" Koga asked as Kagome was about to close the door.

"In the living room," Kagome stated as she was about to fully close the door when someone called her name.

"Kagome."

Kagome raised a brow and open the door.

"Fluffy!" Kagome squealed. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and continued to walk to the door with his son walking behind him.

"Are those your angels?" Kagome asked as she held her arms open. Sesshomaru nodded and handed her his youngest daughter who hand her hair in a right side ponytail.

"That's Saeka, this is Sakia, and our oldest is Kazuo," Sesshomaru stated. (Saeka and Sakia are twins)

"What was it, the decade of the twins?" Kagome asked as she smiled down at the girl in her like her sister, she had black hair and gold eyes. Their brother on the other hand had silver hair, gold eyes, but unlike his sisters, he had human ears instead of elf like ears.

"I'm your aunt and you guys can call me aunt Kagz or Kaggy," Kagome said as she looked at Kazuo.

"Hi aunt Kaggy," the twin girls saif.

"Hi aunt Kagz," Kazuo stated as he closed the door. Kazuo turned around and smiled at his aunt.

"Awww, he has Rin's smile," Kagome told the guys as Saeka played with her hair.

"It could be Sesshomaru's for all we know. But we don't know, the ice prince never smiles," Koga stated with a smirk. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in response. Kagome giggled as she walked to the livig room. The men and children followed her.

"Hi daddy," Mariko said as she stopped coloring in one of Isamu's coloring book.

"Hi Mariko," Miroku responded as he sat down next to Izayoi and pulled Kaito in his lap.

"Hi everyone," Miroku and Koga said.

"Hello," Sesshomaru stated as he took a seat next to his father.

"Boys, these are your nephews. Yasha,"

"Yo," Yasha said as he continued watching tv.

"Taisho,"

"Hello," Taisho stated with a wave.

"And Isamu,"

Isamu smiled and waved.

"Airi, Akito, Kazuo, Sakia, and Saeka, those are your cousins," Kagome said as she handed Izayoi Saeka.

"What you watching?" Airi asked innocently.

"The tv. What do you think?" Yasha asked as he continued to watch Spongebob. (Love that show^'^).

"I see where he gets his name from," Sesshomaru stated with a chuckle. Kagome laugh before excusing herself to go check on the girls.

"Are you girls almost done?" Kagome asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes. We are just have to set the table," Rin replied.

"Well hurry up. Everyone's here and hungry," Kagome complained.

"Get your panties out of the twist grandma," Ayame said as she put mash potates into a bowl.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her comment before answering her phone that started ringing.

"Hello,"

"Kagome," a man's voice responded.

"Bankotsu, hi," Kagome said as Ayame and Rin squealed.

"Put him on speaker," Sango mouth. Kagome rolled her eyes and did as she was told.

"Hey Kagome. How are you and the boys?"

"We're doing good. How about yourself?" Kagome said as she put her phone on the counter.

"Sleepy. Jakotsu and I are on a plane right now. We should be in Japan in a few hours," Bankotsu responded as he stretch in his airplane seat.

"Oh really. Tell Jakotsu I said hi," Kagome responded.

"Ask him if he's dating anyone," Ayame mouthed. Kagome shook her head causing Rin and Ayame to glare at her.

"Now!" They mouth. Kagome sighed and did as she was told.

"So Bankotsu, did you bring your girlfriend with you guys?"

"No. You're already in Japan," Bankotsu responded with a smirk.

Sango, Rin, Ayame let out a silent squeal.

"Stop being a flirt Banky," Kagome responded as she turned away from the girls.

"I can't help it babe,"

"What might your girlfriend say if she heard you talking like this?"

"I don't know Kagome. Do you like how I'm talking like this?"

"I don't like you right now,"

"I like you,"

"I'm hanging up,"

"No you're not,"

"Yes I am,"

"No because I'm hanging up first,"

"No you're not," Kagome said but got silence in response. Kagome's brow furrowed as she turned to face the girls.

"That son of a bitch just hanged up on me,"

"Wow. Now I know how you really feel about me," Bankotsu's laughing voice said.

"Uhhh," Kagome responded as she ended the call.

"I bet the sex between you two is pretty hot," Ayame stated as she grabbed a bowl of mixed vegetables.

"It is," Kagome replied with a smirk as she skipped out the kitchen with her phone in her hand.

"That girl," Sango said as she grabbed plates.

"You're telling us," Rin responded with a giggle.

**-With Kagome-**

"Okay guys, time for dinner," Kagome said as she walked into the living room.

"Good. I'm straving," Yasha said as he pushed Airi out of his way.

"How rude," Airi pouted as she stormed out of the room with her brother following behind her.

"Yasha it's not nice to push a girl!" Taisho scowled as he ran out the room with Marika following behind him.

"Come on Isamu," Mariko told Isamu as she dragged him out the room.

"Looks like the boys have little ladies after them," Kagome said as Koga and Miroku stood up.

"It seems so. Tell your son to stay away from my daughter dog-boy," Koga said as he walked out the room with Inu No Taisho following behind him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in response. Inuyasha was the last one to leave the room.

"You didn't want to call your girlfriend Yashie?" Kagome asked innocently.

"I don't have a girlfriend. Do you want to fill the spot though?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at Kagome as they walked to the dining room.

"Go fuck youself Takahashi," Kagome stated as they walked into the already filled dining room.

**-After dinner-**

"That was good," Inu No Taisho said as Kagome collected all their dirty plates.

"Thanks pops," Kagome responded.

"Really, you didn't even help," Sango said as Miroku wrapped an arm aroun her chair. The kids had gone back to the living room to play with the wii.

"I cooked breakfast," Kagome said as she walked out the dining room with dirty plates in her hands. A minute later she walked back into the dining room and took a seat next to Izayoi.

"So Kagome, why did you come back to Japan?" Izayoi asked. Rin, Ayame, and Sango tensed at her questioned.

"Well, um, my mom isn't doing so well," Kagome said.

"What do you mean? Is she sick?" Izayoi asked as all the men in the room raised a brow.

Kagome took a deep breath to stop herself from breaking down.

"She's in the last stage of breast cancer."

The men's eyes widen as Izayoi gasp. Rin and Sango layed their heads on their husbands' shoulder.

"Oh my," Izayoi gasped.

"Sota's with her now. She's isn't doing so well. The nurse only told Sota and I. Mama doesn't know and the boys thinks she's just sick. Taisho knows there is something up, but he doesn't know what's fully happening," Kagome said as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Come here dear," Izayoi demanded. Kagome shook her head but Izayoi already pulled her in her arms.

"It's going to be okay dear," Izayoi told her. Kagome nodded in response.

All the men eyes soften as the women teared up a little.

"I'm okay," Kagome said as she sat up.

"Call me, or any of us if you need anything, okay," Izayoi told her. Kagome nodded in response.

"What hospital is she at?" Rin asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Sogon hospital,"

Everyone nodded.

"Has anything new happen since I've been gone?" Kagome asked as she leaned back in her seat.

All the women began to talk at once, causing Kagome to laugh.

**-A few hours later-**

"I'll see you later," Kagome said as she hugged Sango, being careful of the sleeping Kaito.

"Okay. Call me or any of us if you need anything," Sango responded as she gave Inuyasha a look before looking back at Kagome.

"I will," Kagome responded. Sango nodded before walking out the house.

All the other family members left a few minutes ago. Once Sango made it to her car, Kagome closed and locked the door then turned to face her boys.

"Who want to take a bath first?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face.

"He does," the boys said as they pointed at another brother. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed in response.

**:::::::::**

After the boys took their baths and got into their pajamas, Kagome with the help of Inuyasha tucked the boys into bed.

"Are you ready for bed?" Kagome asked as Yasha jumped on the bed. Inuyasha smirked as he watched his son jump up and down on his bed.

"Nope," Yasha stated as he continued to jump up and down on the bed. Kagome tried to catch him, but he was to fast for her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as Yasha continued to jump up and down.

"Which one?" Yasha asked with a grin on his face.

"I think me," Inuyasha said as he leaned off the wall, walked to the bed, and caught Yasha as he was jumping up. He set him on the bed as Yasha tried to squirm out his hold.

"Stop! I'm not even tired," Yasha complain as Inuyasha started to raise the covers up and over him.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked as he started to tickle Yasha.

"Hahahah Hehehahaha! St-op! Mom-haha- my!"

Kagome giggled as he son tried to move away from his father's hands.

After a couple of minutes, Inuyasha stopped tickling his son.

"Are you tired now?"

Yasha gave a sleepy nod in response.

"Good. Night Yasha,"

"Night old man,"

Inuyasha smiled before turning around and walking to the door. Kagome walked to her son and set down on the edge of the bed.

"Good night Yasha," Kagome said as she leaned up and kissed him on the head.

"Night mommy," Yasha mumbled as he closed his eyes. Kagome smiled and stood up. She ran a hand through his silver hair, before walking towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha stepped outside the room as Kagome turned off the light then closed the door slightly.

"Next is Taisho," Kagome mumbled before walking off.

"You have a tiring job," Inuyasha stated.

"It has it's perks," Kagome replied as she and Inuyasha walked into Taisho's room. Taisho was sitting on the bed, reading a book with Isamu sitting on next to him.

"Time for bed boys," Kagome said causing both boys to look up at their parents.

"Okay mama," Taisho responded as he handed Isamu his book back. Isamu smiled and jumped off the bed as Taisho took off his glasses and set them on the night stand. Isamu ran out the room and to his room.

"Did Isamu take his medicine?" Kagome asked as she tucked Taisho into bed.

"Yeah," Taisho responded as his mother gave him a kiss on the head.

"Goodnight Taisho," Kagome said.

"Goodnight mama,"

"Goodnight Taisho," Inuyasha stated as Kagome walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Inuya- I mean dad," Taisho resoonded.

"It's okay Taisho, if you feel comfortable calling me Inuyashan I'm okay with that. I've haven't been much of a father," Inuyasha told him. Taisho nodded in response. Inuyasha smiled, before walking out the room. Kagome turned off the light and closed the door slightly before walking to Isamu's room which was next door.

"Isamu are you ready for bed?" Kagome asked as she walked into his room. He was already asleep on the bed.

"He falls asleep very easily," Kagome stated as she manuevered her son to a comfortable spot on the bed.

"My baby," she mumbled as she moved some hair out his face. She pulled the covers over his body, before placing a kiss on his head. She pulled back and ran her fingers through his hair. She looked down at him with sad eyes for a minute. She let out a sigh, before facing Inuyasha.

"I'm going to get clean up downstairs. Just turn off the light and close the door when you're done," Kagome said before quickly walking out the room. Inuyasha raised a brow before walking to Isamu's sleeping form.

"I'm sorry for missing out on your and your brother's lives. I'm not going to miss out anymore," Inuyasha stated.

"Fuck!"

Inuyasha heard Kagome shout. He gave Isamu a kiss on the head, before turning off the light and running out the room.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha shouted as he ran down the stairs. He ran into the living room and saw Kagome lying on the floor holding her ankle.

"The boys left their bats out," Kagome said as she tried to get up put let out a shout of pain. Inuyasha quickly ran towards her and picked her up bridal style before setting her on the couch.

"I'll get you some ice," Inuyasha stated as he walked out the room.

Five minutes later, Inuyasha was setting ice on her swollen ankle.

"Does it hurt?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed the bag of ice around her ankle.

"Yeah," Kagome mumbled as she looked down at her ankle.

"So how was life been for you, after the wedding?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up at her

"It was diffcult the first year, with the boys in all. I didn't really know how to handle one baby let alone two more. But mama and the girls were there and Inu No Taisho would occassionally show up," Kagome replied. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"I always worried about the boys, espically Isamu,"

"Why?" Inuyasha asked causing Kagome to look up at him.

"When Isamu was born, they was many complications. We both nearly died. Mama told me he wasn't breathing when he came out. When I was consuious, the doctors told me wasn't fully developed like the rest of the boys. My docotor was surprised at how small I was when carrying the boys. Isamu wasn't going to make it," Kagome paused and wiped a tear away from here eye. Inuyasha eyes soften in response.

"But you're father was in the country and offered to give some of his blood. I was going go call you, but you were too far away and Isamu needed the blood soon. After Isamu got the blood and went through sugery, the doctor told me that Isamu was deaf and could be blind, but he isn't, he's just deaf," Kagome stated as she looked up at Inuyasha.

"There seems like there is more," Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded before speaking, "He has very thin blood, so when he gets a cut or something like that, he bleeds out a lot. That's why I give medicine, it helps thicken his blood. He also gets tired a lot, has heart problems, and can't eat certain foods."

"Wow," Inuyasha responded.

"Yes. There's more complications but there's just a few Isamu experience. The doctor said it was very rare for a demon well half demon to experience these kinds of things.

He doesn't talk that much because of the way he sounds. One time some boys at the park made fun of him, but Yasha and Taisho immediately stopped them," Kagome replied with a soft smile.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry you had to go through that,"Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded and turned her head away from Inuyasha.

"Life is great though. I'm a bakery shop owner. I have three shops open, two in California,where we live and one in New York City," Kagome stated with a grin.

"That's good," Inuyasha responded with a smirk.

"I've gone on a few dates here and there," Kagome replied with a grin.

"Ohh really," Inuyasha responded with slight anger and hurt. Kagome smiled at the tone in his voice.

"Yeah. But the boys are doing good in school. They're going to third grade next year," Kagome replied as she shifted on the couch so Inuyasha could fully sit on the couch. "How have you been?"

"Umm, good. I'm vice presideny at Takahashi corp. and I still live in the apartment we use to live in," Inuyasha stated.

"Really? What about the house you had built?" Kagome asked.

"It's still there and fully built. I didn't want to live in a empty house," Inuyasha replied as he got comfortable on the couch.

"Why not? I thought you would want to share a house with Kikyo and your future children," Kagome responded with a smirk.

"Kikyo cheated on me a while back,"

"Not a surprise,"

Inuyasha sighed and looked at her. "She says it was a one night stand and because of that she had a kid."

"Why did you stay with her?" Kagome asked.

There was a pause.

"Because I forgave her for her mistake, I loved her,"

"Don't you still love her?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha sighed. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Kagome let out a dry chuckle. "I do have one question. When did you was the first time you slept with her?"

"Kagome-"

"Just answer the question."

Inuyasha sighed before speaking. "The night we had that big argurement about you and hojo and I left the apartment in rage."

Kagome thought for a minute.

**:Flashback:**

"I didn't fucking sleep with him," Kagome screamed with tears running down her face.

"Really Kagome?! He was in my fucking house with his shirt off and pants unzipped. Explain that to me!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw a vase across the room. "His scent is all over you, you fucking disgust me"

"Yash, baby, it wasn't like that," Kagome said as she tried to walk towards him. "He came here to tell me some news and I accidently spilled some coffe on his clothes. I was just going to get him new ones."

"You're a fucking liar," Inuyasha snapped at her.

"No Inuyasha, I'm not. Please believe me," Kagome begged.

"When I get back, your ass better be out this damn apartment or I'm throwing your fucking ass out," Inuyasha growled as he turned around and looked for his keys on the small table next to the door.

"Inuyasha, believe me. Nothing happen. I don't want him. I want you! Kagome yelled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Get off of me Kagome. Now!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome stayed with her arms wrapped around his waist, head on his back.

"Believe me please, Believe me," she cried. He turned around and angrly unwrapped her arms from around him.

"Leave me alone right. Before I snap,"

More tears felll down Kagome's face as Inuyasha stormed out their apartnent.

**: End of Flashback:**

"Ohh,"

"Yeah. I went to the bar, had a few drinks, Kikyo came, and started to talk to me. And one thing lead to another. I thought it was only going to be that time, but when she got the reception's job at my father's company, everything went down hill from there."

Kagome nodded in response. "I never cheated on you. Hojo came over to tell me that he was going to have surgery on his back and wanted me to be there to help him recover. I came into the living room with a tray of coffee but I tripped and spilled it on him. I went to our bedroom to let him borrow some of your work out clothes and you know what happen next."

"I'm such an idiot," Inuyasha said.

"Yes you are," Kagome stated as she shifted the ice on her ankle.

"You cheated and lied to me. You blamed me for cheating, but you were the one cheating. I'm the fucking idiot for not leaving you. Kami! I fucking hate you!" Kagome screamed as she slapped him hard across his face with some of her miko powers. Inuyasha winced and placed a hand on his cheek. Kagome lead back then turned around so her legs were on the cofffe table.

She grabbed Inuyasha by his silver hair and yanked his face close to her.

"You made me feel so worthless. I loved you but that didn't matter to you. You wanted that slut. You and that slut ruin everything and all you can say is 'I didn't mean to hurt you'. You should have told the fucking truth you prick!"

Kagome punched him in the eye before throwing him face down on the coffee table; Inuyasha fell of the couch. Inuyasha held a hand to his bleeding forehead.

Kagome looked down at him, before releasing some more of her miko's power and punching him in the eye again.

"And that one is going to leave a mark. You're fucking lucky my ankle hurts. I really want to beat your ass right now."

There was silence in the room as Inuyasha wiped the blood off his head. Kagome looked down at him as he tried get himself together.

Inuyasha sighed before looking at her.

"I didn't derseve that," Inuyasha stated.

"Why you-"

"I deserve worse," Inuyasha finished. Kagome looked the other way.

"You do."

There was another pause.

"The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because of those boys upstairs. I want them to know who their father is, I want them to have a connection with you."

Inuyasha nodded in response.

"Thank you for letting me get to know them."

Kagome nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was thinking about helping coach the baseball team the boys are going to be on," Inuyasha stated.

"That would be nice," Kagome said with a nod. Inuyasha smiled in response.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha had a blood falling down his face, to his nose. She leaned up and wiped the blood off his face. Inuyasha looked into her blue eyes as she did it.

"There," Kagome mumbled as she showed him the blood in her finger. Inuyasha brought her finger to his mouth and licked the blood off her finger. Kagome breath hitched in her throat.

"You shouldn't have done that. I could have wiped it on a napkin or your shirt," Kagome said with a blush. Inuyasha smirked in response. He looked at his wristwatch amd saw that it was almost twelve.

"I guess it's time for me to go," Inuyasha stated as he stood up. Kagome stood up as well, but started to fall back. Inuyasha caught her before she fell onto the couch.

"You really should go see a doctor or something," Inuyasha said as he looked down at her.

"Shut up Takahashi," Kagome responded as she put her hands on his chest to steedy her balance.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and picked Kagome up bridal style.

"Put me down," Kagome demanded as Inuyasha walked out the living room.

"I'll put you down when we get to your bedroom. I don't want the boys to hate me more than they already do if they see you on the ground crawling to get in bed."

"The boys don't hate you," Kagome said.

"Really? Yasha called me an idiot, Taisho struggles to call me dad, and Isamu likes me but I can see that he is hestiant being around me," Inuyasha responded. Kagome sighed at the hurt in voice.

"They'll warm up to you," Kagome replied as Inuyasha started to walk up the stairs.

"Keh,"

"What are you two doing?" Sota asked as he walked into the house. Inuyasha paused and looked at Sota.

"I'm taking Kagome upstairs to her room,"

"Why. She has two legs of her own," Sota responded as he closed the door.

"I hurt my ankle on one of the boy's bats," Kagome stated. Sota nodded but gave Inuyasha a look.

"You better be down these stairs in less than a minute, Takahashi. Or I'll dragging you down," Sota threaten. Inuyasha nodded before walking up the stairs again.

"Even your brother hates me," Inuyasha said when he made it to the top of the stairs.

"And I hate you too," Kagome stated with a smile.

"Thanks Kagome," Inuyasha responded as Kagome direct him to her room. Once there, he open the door to Kagome's room with his foot. Inuyasha bent down and set her on the bed before standing to his full height.

"Do you think I could take you and thr boys out to lunch tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at her. Kagome chewed on her lip for a minute.

'I guess it couldn't hurt. And it is a free meal,' Kagome thought as she looked at him.

"I guess so," Kagome responded.

"Good. And did you want me to take the boys to get their baseball equipement or did you want to do that?"

"You can do it. We could do that probably after we eat," Kagome responded as she looked at the digital clock in her night stand. It was tweleve o' five. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"Just come to my office tomorrow at noon," Inuyasha stated as he started to make his way towards her door.

"Night Kagome,"

"Night Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha smirked and turned off her light before walking out the room.

Kagome sighed as she turned over in bed.

"Looks like I'm going to be busy tomorrow. I guess we'll see mom first then go meet Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled as she closed her eyes to go to sleep.

Pop! Pop!

"Who is texting me?" Kagome mumbled as she reached for her phone that was in her back pocket.

She unlocked it then checked for the message. She smiled at the message from her former lover.

'Hey beautiful. Me and Jakotsu just made it into town. Hope to see ya soon. ; )'

Kagome smiled and set her phone back on the night stand.

"What are you up to Bankotsu?" Kagome mumbled to herself. She let out a happy sigh before closing her eyes to go to sleep.

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thanks for everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**Love all of ya!**

**So Kagome's outfit for the evening was a t shirt and sweatpants...I think that's comfortable sleep wear too. lol. : )**

**Yay! Over a 100 followers...thanks guys.**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors.**

**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' and 'Secretary to Wife'. Lots of drama is coming in both of them **

**Since I haven't updated in a long time, I'm going to give you guys a preview for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. : )**

**Preview:**

_**"I can't believe they ate all that food," Inuyasha said as he pulled out his wallet.**_

_**"They have stomachs just like their fathers," Kagome responded with a giggle.**_

_**"Kagome?"**_

_**Kagome turned around and saw a man with short black hair.**_

_**"Jakotsu!" Kagome squealed as she got out the booth and went to hug him."I missed you." **_

_**"I missed you too hunny bunny," Jakotsu responded as he hugged her back.**_

_**"Did you miss me?" A man with long black hair that was tied into a braid down his back asked. The man walked up to them and stood directly behind his brother.**_

_**"Bankotsu," Kagome gasped as Jakotsu released her from the hug.**_

**Until next time folks^-^**

**Bye: D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Decisions

"Hi grandma," Taisho and Yasha said as they walked into Korari's hospital room.

"Hello my boys. Come give grandma a hug," Korari responded as she held her arms open. The boys immediately ran into her arms.

Kagome walked into the room to see her boys hugging her mother. Kagome had a sleeping Isamu in her arms along with her purse and a black shoulder bag on her shoulder.

"Hello Kagome," Korari stated with a smile as she looked up at her daughter.

"Hi mom," Kagome responded as she walked to her mother. She noticed that she had lost a lot of weight since the last time she saw her, which was only two days ago. She also notice that her hair was thinning. The boys released their grandmother from the hug so their mother could hug her. Kagome hugged her mother before handing her the sleeping Isamu.

"Did he not get enough sleep last night?" Korari asked as Kagome set her purse and bag in a chair.

"He did. I'm not sure why he is so sleepy today," Kagome replied as she ran a hand through Isamu's hair.

"It's early mom," Yasha complain as Taisho and him climbed into their grandmother's bed. "We're sleepy."

"Well maybe you guys wouldn't be so sleep if you went to sleep instead of watch SpongeBob with uncle Sota," Kagome responded with a smirk as Yasha and Taisho blushed in response. Korari giggled at their reactions.

"Izyoai, Inu No Taisho, the girls, the guys, and their children came over yesterday," Kagome said as she took Isamu out of her mother's arms.

"Ohh. Did you guys have a fun time? Was you know who there?" Korari asked as Taisho jumped off the bed and walked to Kagome's bag.

"Are you talking about Inuyasha? If so, yeah the old man was there, Yasha responded as Taisho walked back to the bed with a game board box in his hand.

"Old man?" Korari asked with a little smile as she looked at Kagome.

"I'll tell you what happen later," Kagome replied with a shake of the head as she turned around and sat in the chair next to her mother's bed.

"You ready to play Monopoly grandma?" Taisho asked as Kagome scooted one of the half tables next to them.

"Better question, are you ready to lose?" Yasha asked as Taisho set the game board box on the table.

"Bring it on boys," Korari stated with a smile.

**:Three hours later:**

"That's not fair!" Yasha shouted with a pout on his face.

"Yes it is," Taisho responded as he took some of his brother's money, Isamu giggled in response. Isamu had waken up an hour afterward they got to Korari's room. He took his grandma place who has watching tv as their mother worked on something on her laptop.

"Shoot," Kagome mumbled as she clicked on another email. The person she left in charge of her nearest bakery emailed her that two of her pastry chef got sick and wouldn't be coming in that week.

"Good," Kagome said with a sigh as the manager told her that she would cover their work.

'Work won't stop you from knowing what your mother is going through,' Kagome's conscience said.

'Shut up,' Kagome snapped in her mind. She stretched, looked up at the clock, and saw that it was eleve thirty.

"Time to go I guess," Kagome mumbled with a sigh as she turn her laptop off and put it in her shoulder bag.

"Okay boys, time to end the game. Who won?" Kagome asked as she stood up.

"Isamu," Yasha responded with a pout. Kagome giggled in response.

"Where are you guys going?" Korari asked as she turned down the volume on the tv.

"Out with the old man," Yasha responded as Taisho and Isamu started to put the piece of the game away.

"Inuyasha wants us and to meet him at his office so we can go out for lunch," Kagome told her mother as she grabbed the Monopoly box Isamu was handing her. Korari nodded as her grandsons gave her hugs and kisses.

After they got their hugs and kisses, they stood by the door.

"Have fun boys," she said.

"We'll try," Yasha responded with a shrug. Korari laughed as her daughter walked to her. Kagome bent down and hug her mother.

"Have fun. Call me if something happens or you're confused. Okay baby?" Korari asked. Kagome nodded in response. She bit her lip to stop the tears from falling.

She pulled back and smiled at her mother.

"I love you," Kagome told her.

"Love you too Kagome," Korari replied.

"Love you grandma!" The boys shouted. Kagome and Korari laughed in response.

"Love you too boys."

Kagome smiled, walked towards her boy, and told the boys follow her.

'Mom,' Kagome thought while releasing a sad sigh as her and the boys walked down the hallway.

**:Fifteen minutes later:**

**-At Takahashi corp.-**

**"**Is Inuyasha Takahashi in his office?" Kagome asked as she looked at the receptionists with short black hair who was reading something in a book. The woman stopped reading her book and looked up.

"Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yura. Oh my gosh, hi," Kagome responded with smile.

"Hi, when did you come back, last I heard you were gone, out of here," Yura responded as she looked at Kagome then at the three dog eared boys standing next to her. "Inuyasha's?"

"Inuyasha's. I got back a couple of days ago, to visit my mom," Kagome replied as she looked down at her watch.

"Ohh. Well call me when you're free. We need to catch. So much stuff has happen since you left," Yura retorted as she gave Kagome a look. Kagome laughed in response. She knew she could count on Yura to give her all the office drama.

"Alright. Is Inuyasha busy?" Kagome asked.

"Umm no. Mr. boss man is free. Just go up to the fifty floor. But just to give you an fyi, Kikyo 'sneaked' up there," Yura stated while putting quotation marks around sneaked.

"Why is she sneaking?" Kagome asked with a raised brow.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that Inuyasha told security to not let Kikyo come into the building," Yura replied with a shrug. Kagome nodded and thanked her, before telling the boys to follow her. They walked into the elevator and waited for it to come down.

Once they got into the elevator, Kagome pushed the fifty button before leaning against the railing in the elevator. When the elevator reached the fifty floor, Kagome told the boys to walk close to her. They walked to the recepiontist's desk where Kagome asked where Inuyasha's office was at.

"Just down the hall and to your left," she responded. Kagome nodded and walked down the hallway with her kids following behind her.

Once at his door, Kagome knocked on it.

"Come in," Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled at her boys, before opening the door, the boys walked in first.

"Hi old man,"

"Hi Yash,"

"Da-d,"

"Hello Inuyasha. Ohhh, Hello Kikyo," Kagome said as she walked into the office and saw Kikyo standing in front of Inuyasha's desk. Kagome took in a deep breath to calm herself from attacking the bitch in front of her. She would not act like a crazy woman in front of her children.

"Hello Kagome. It's nice seeing you again," Kikyo stated as she glanced at Kagome.

"Hey Kagome. You and the boys ready to go?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up while Kikyo looked at the boys.

"Yes. But aren't you a little busy?" Kagome asked while pointing at Kikyo.

"Umm no. Kikyo was just giving me some of my stuff back," Inuyasha replied as he pointed at the two boxes filled with clothes, books, pictures frames, and etc.

"Ohhh," Kagome responded as Isamu ran to Inuyash and hugged hin.

"H-i," Isamu stuttered.

"Hi Isamu. How are you?" Inuyasha asked as he picked him up. Isamu gave him a thumbs up.

"That's good," Inuyasha responded as he grabbed his wallet, car keys, and suit jacket.

"Thanks for bringing my stuff by Kikyo. Can I have my keys back too?" Inuyasha asked as he handed Isamu his car keys and wallet.

"Yes," Kikyo said as she handed him his keys back.

"Thanks."

Kikyo nodded before turning around and walking out the room. Kagome stared at Kikyo before turning back to Inuyasha who was staring at her.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he walked towards her.

"Oh nothing," Kagome responded as she turned around and walked out the room with the boys following behind her.

"Looks like your mom is mad at me," Inuyasha told Isamu as he followed them out the door. Isamu nodded in response.

Kagome and Inuyashe decided to drive to the resturant in Inuyasha's car before leaving Takahashi corp. They would pick up her car after they were done shopping for the boys their equipment from baseball.

**:At Gazle:**

"What do you guys want to eat?" Inuyasha asked as he set down his menu.

"The chili cheeseburger meal," Yasha said as he looked at his father.

"Fish and chips," Taisho responded as he solved a crossword puzzle.

"Ch-igo-ne ten-dor bass-get," Isamu replied with a smile. (Chicken tender basket)

"Are you guys going to eat all of that?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow as Kagome continued to look through the menu. (Those are adult meals... big sizes.)

"Of course old man," Yasha responded with a huff as their waiter set their drinks down.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked after he passed out their drinks.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I'll have the chicken wrap meal," Kagome responded as she closed her menu and started to grab the boys' menu.

"They will have the chicken tender basket, chili cheeseburger meal, and fish and chips. I will be having the steak dinner, I want my steak cooked well done," Inuyasha stated as Kagome grabbed his menu and handed them to the waiter. The waiter took a minute to write all their food down, before grabbing the menus, and walking away from the table.

"How's your guys day?" Inuyasha asked the boys and he got multiple response at once. He smiled while Kagome laughed as he watched Yasha and Taisho argure over who was going to talk first. Isamu was coloring a picture and talking at the same time. Even though he couldn't fully understand what he was saying, Inuyasha was just happy to have his boys in his life.

**:Twenty minutes later:**

"Really old man? You don't seem like the singing type," Yasha stated as he ate the last piece of his hamburger.

"Hey, I didn't want to sing in the play, your mother forced me," Inuyasha responded causing Kagome to glare at him.

"Because you threw food on me at lunch," Kagome responded as she took a sip of her water. The boys laughed in response.

After five minutes, everyone was done eating.

"I can't believe they ate all that food," Inuyasha said as he pulled out his wallet, took out his credit card, set it on the table before leaning back in his seat.

"They have stomachs just like their fathers," Kagome responded with a giggle.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned around and saw a man with short black hair.

"Jakotsu!" Kagome squealed as she got out her seat and went to hug him."I missed you." (Kagome and the boys are sitting at a table)

"I missed you too hunny bunny," Jakotsu responded as he hugged her back.

"Did you miss me Kagome?" A man with long black hair that was tied into a braid down his back asked. The man walked up to them and stood directly behind his brother.

"Bankotsu," Kagome gasped as Jakotsu released her from the hug. Memories of the passed started to flash in her head as she stared at Banktosu.

**:Flashback:**

"Kagome, is that you?" Bankotsu asked as he walked up to Kagome who was drinking vodka.

"Bankotsu, hi," Kagome replied as she turned around and smiled at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he took a seat next to Kagome.

"Drinking my sadness away," Kagome responded.

"Why are you sad?" Bankotsu asked before he told the bartender what he wanted.

"The guy I was suppose to go on a date didn't show. Am I ugly or what?" Kagome complained as she set her head on the bar.

"You're not ugly Kagome," Bankotsu responded as the bartender gave him vodka too.

"Yes I am. First my ex- fiance cheated on me, half the time I go on blind dates the guys doesn't show, and if the guys do show up, they run away when I saw kids. Something must be wrong with me," Kagome stated as she raised her head up and took a sip of her vodka.

"Kagome, any guy would be lucky to have you and the boys," Bankotsu responded as he drank all his vodka.

"Thanks Bankotsu," Kagome replied.

"Anytime beautiful," Bankotsu stated with a smile. Kagome giggled in response.

After talking with Bankotsu for an hour, Kagome decided to go home. However, she didn't go home alone.

"Bankotsu!" Kagome moaned as he slammed her against her bedroom wall.

"What Kagome?" Bankotsu mumbled as he placed kisses on her neck.

"I want this, I want you," Kagome moaned. Bankotsu grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist then walked them backwards to her bed.

**:End of Flashback:**

"Hey Kagome," Bankotsu said as he held his arms open. "What? I don't get a hug?"

"No," Yasha responded as he took a sip of his coke.

"Yasha, don't be rude," Kagome lectured, before walking to Bankotsu and giving him a hug.

"Yashie-boo," Jakotsu squealed as he wrapped his arms around Inuyasha.

"Can you get off of me, you drama queen," Inuyasha responded as Isamu giggled.

"You know you like it. Don't deny it," Jakotsu said as he rubbed Inuyasha's back.

"Kagome, can you get this guy off of me," Inuyasha retorted as he looked at Kagome who was blushing at something Bankotsu said.

"Mom," Taisho said causing Kagome to turn around and look at them.

**-Before Taisho called Kagome-**

"You look good, beautiful. Did you work out? Looks like you have some muscle in your arm," Bankotsu said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah," Kagome mumbled with a blush.

"So-," Bankotsu started but Taisho interrupted him.

"Mom,"

"Yes honey?" Kagome asked as she turned to face the boys. Taisho, Yasha, and Isamu pointed at their father who was being 'molested' by Jakotsu.

"Jak, can you stop molesting Inuyasha in front of the boys?" Kagome asked as she walked back to her seat. Jakotsu pouted before releasing Inuyasha from his death hug.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked as she looked at Bankotsu and his brother.

"Coming to pick up some food. What are you guys doing here? Having lunch?" Bankotsu asked as he glanced at Inuyasha who handed a their waiter his credit card.

"Yeah. Our father decided to take us out to eat. Got a problem with it?" Yasha asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Inuyasha raised a brow at his response.

"Yasha," Kagome warned before turning back to Bankotsu.

"Inuyasha's taking us out to eat. Then we're going to a sport store to get the boys some baseball equipment," Kagome told him.

"Ohh," Bankotsu responded as he glanced at Inuyasha then kept his eyes on Kagome.

"Well, we'll have to chit chat with you later hunny. We still have to go and meet the five brothers then we're going to visit your mom later," Jakotsu said as he walked to Kagome and gave her a hug.

"Okay. she will be happy to see you two," Kagome replied as she gave him a hug then released him from it.

"Bye Yashie-boo," Jakotsu said as he blew Inuyasha a kiss before walking to the 'pick up' counter.

"I'll call you later. I would like for us to spend some time together," Bankotsu told her as he bent down and hugged her.

"Alone," he whispered before standing back up.

"Bye boys," Bankotsu said with a smile, before turning to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, long time no see," Bankotsu said as he held out his hand for Inuyasha to shake.

"Like wise," Inuyasha responded as he shook Bankotsu's hand. The two men practically had a glaring battle before Kagome cleared her throat. Inuyasha smirked and released his hand, Bankotsu did the same. Bankotsu smiled at Kagome, before walking to his brother.

"So-," Inuyasha started but their waiter interrupted them.

"Here you are sir. Have a good day," he said with a smile as he handed Inuyasha back his card, two receipts, and a pen.

"You too," Kagome replied as she stood up. The waiter smiled and nodded, before walking away.

"I'm going to get the boys situated in the car," Kagome said as Yasha got out his seat along with Taisho and Isamu.

"Okay, here's the keys," Inuyasha stated as he reached into his back pocket and handed her the keys. Kagome grabbed the keys and told the boys to follow her.

Inuyasha sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"What went on between Kagome and Bankotsu?" Inuyasha mumbled as he clenched his fist at his words.

**:At the sport's store:**

"So, what's with your mother and Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asked as he helped Taisho put on a black and silver baseball helmet.

"Well, I do know that they dated for a while," Taisho responded as he looked up at his father.

"He came around the house a couple of times with uncle Jak," Yasha said as he grabbed a black and silver baseball helmet.

"Mo-me li-k-e h-im," Isamu responded with a nod of the head. The other boys nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think mom did have a crush on him," Yasha told Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded as he placed Taisho baseball helmet in the cart.

"What are you going to do about it?" Yasha asked as Inuyasha placed a helmet on his head.

"What do you mean? Inuyasha asked as he looked at Yasha with the helmet on before taking it off and placing it in the cart too.

"Aren't you going to win mim back?"Taisho responded as he handed his dad a black and silver baseball helmet for Isamu. Inuyasha raised a brow in response.

"I don't like you, but I rather have you and mom dating then Bankotsu and mom," Yasha responded with a shrug. Isamu took off his hearing aid before Inuyasha placed his helmet on his head.

"Does that feel comfortable?" Inuyasha asked. Isamu nodded in response. Inuyasha smirked before taking the helmet off.

"Why don't you guys like Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asked as he placed the helmet in the cart.

"He too cocky and he's always around mama," Taisho responded.

"I just don't like him," Yasha responded with a shrug. "What if he's acts like a girl like his brother. Then mommy will be hurt because he likes boys." Inuyasha chuckled in response.

"I doubt Bankotsu is like his brother," Inuyasha said as Kagome walked to the boys with a basket on her arms.' As much as a playboy Bankotsu was in high school, I highly doubt he would be interested in boys,' Inuyasha thought as Kagome stood in front of him.

"I got you guys some cleats and gloves," Kagome stated as she took the cleats out the basket."Try them on."

The boys grabbed their black cleats and put them on.

"Do you boys like these gloves?" Kagome asked as she held up black gloves. The boys nodded as they tied their cleats.

"So all we need are pants, balls, and socks," Kagome listed off as she put the gloves in the cart.

"Are we keeping the bats Yash got us?" Taisho asked as he stood up and walked in his shoes for a minute.

"Yes," Kagome said as she glanced at Inuyasha who was checking something on his phone.

"What are you doing Takahashi?" Kagome asked as she turned towards Inuyasha.

"Getting details about a shipment that contains some of the new technology I brought," Inuyasha responded as he text something into his phone.

"Ahh no Inuyasha. This is a family outing. No working," Kagome said as she reached to grab the phone.

"Kagome, let me just send this text off," Inuyasha complain as he kept on typing.

"No. Get off your phone now," Kagome said as she unexpectedly jumped on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha fell on the ground on his stomach, with Kagome on his back. Kagome grabbed his phone and put it in her shirt.

"There," Kagome stated as she put stood up.

"Boys, that's a reason why I don't like your mother," Inuyasha responded as he stood up too. The boys laughed as they looked at their parents.

"Did you two fight like that when you were our age?" Taisho asked.

"Yes," Kagome and Inuyasha mumbled with a blush.

"What are you talking about Taisho, they still fight like that," Yasha responded causing Isamu to break out in giggles. Kagome and Inuyasha's blush darken.

"Do the shoes fit?" Kagome asked as she cleared her throat.

"Yeah,"

"Y-up,"

"Sure."

"So, we have shoes now," Kagome commented as the boys started to take off their cleats. After the boys put their shoes in their cart, Kagome started to push the cart to the pants section. The boys and Inuyasha followed.

"What are the colors again?" Kagome asked as she looked at some colorful baseball pants.

"Black and silver," Inuyasha responded as he grabbed a pair of black pants with a silver line going down the side. Kagome nodded and stood next to Inuyasha. She grabbed a few pair of pants and looked at the size. Once she had three pairs of pants with the same size, she handed each pair of pants to the boys.

"Go try those on," Kagome ordered. Taisho and Yasha nodded as they walked back to the changing rooms, Isamu stood there and looked at the pants size.

"What's wrong sweetie? Do you need help putting on the pants?" Kagome asked.

"Too big," he said as he handed her the pants back. Kagome smiled and took the pants. She put the pack on the rack, before grabbing a smaller size.

"Here," Kagome stated as she bent down and handed him the pants. Isamu smiled and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, before running to the changing room. Kagome stood up and turned to Inuyasha who was staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. Just that you raised the boys to be momma's boys," Inuyasha responded.

"Shut up. I'm the only parent figure they had in their life. Well other than mom, the girls, and your father. But they weren't there all the time though," Kagome replied as she leaned against the cart.

"No Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"No. He was busy with his job. Being a cop and all, he had to work many long hours," Kagome responded as Inuyasha walked towards her. Kagome jumped when something buzzed her boobs.

"That's my phone give it here," Inuyasha demanded as he looked at Kagome's shock face.

"No," Kagome responded as Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Kagome, it could be important," Inuyasha retorted as he put his hand down her blue v neck shirt.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, get your hand out of my shirt!" Kagome shouted as she started to beat on his chest and stomp on his feet. "Now Takahashi."

"My hand wouldn't be there if someone had given me my phone," Inuyasha responded as he grabbed his phone that was resting in her white bra. He pulled his hand out with a happy smile on his face.

"Got it," he said as he showed her his phone. Kagome slapped him across the face in response.

"What in the world are you two doing?" A deep voice asked. Kagome and Inuyasha jumped and turned to their right to see Sesshomaru standing there with his hands over Kazuo's eyes.

"Nothing," Kagome replied as she pushed Inuyasha away from her.

"What are you two doing here?" Inuyasha asked as the boys walked out the changing room.

"Hi Kazuo," Taisho and Yasha said as Isamu waved.

"Hi Yasha, hi Taisho, hi Isamu," Kazuo responded as his father took his hands off his eyes.

"To get Kazuo some baseball equipment, but I'll just go somewhere else. I didn't know hooligans came here too," Sesshomaru responded as he guided his son away from his aunt, uncle, and cousins.

"You're being rude Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru waved her off in response.

"Mom," Taisho called out causing Kagome to turn around and look at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Awww, you guys look so cute," Kagome gushed as she walked to her boys; their pants fitted perfectly.

"Mom," Taisho and Yasha complained while Isamu blush as Kagome lightly pinched their cheeks. Kagome let out a laugh as she continued to pinch their cheeks.

Inuyasha smiled at the scene. 'One big happy family.' He thought.

**:An hour later:**

"Thanks old man."

"Thanks Yash."

"T-an-k d-add."

The boys said as they stood on the door step of their house.

"You're welcome," Inuyasha told them with a smile.

"Boys, why don't you guys go in the house. I'm going to talk to your father for a minute," Kagome told them with a smile on her face. The boys nodded in response.

Taisho and Isamu gave Inuyasha a little hug as Yasha stood in front of him.

"I'm not doing that hugging crap, yet. So high five," Yasha said as he held his hand up. Inuyasha gave him a high five, before looking at Kagome. The boys waved at their father before walking into their house with their baseball equipment in bags in their hands.

When the doors closed, Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Thanks for taking us out today. I see your black eye healed," Kagome said shyly.

"No problem. And yes. It healed completely, after I got to work," Inuyasha responded.

There was a pause, before Inuyasha cleared his throat and said,

"I see you're walking fine today."

"Yes. Thanks for putting ice on it yesterday," Kagome said as she placed some hair behind her ear. There was another pause, before Inuyasha asked a question that had been on his mind since they left the resturant.

"So is there something going on between you and Bankotsu?"

"Me and Bankotsu? I'm not sure. We did have a little history, but that's in the past. We didn't, well I didn't feel an connection," Kagome stated as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

"What kind of connection? The one we used to have? Or the one we still have?" Inuyasha asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to fall for your tricks Takahashi," Kagome mumbled as she looked the other way. "I'm tempted to kick you in the balls."

"I'm not tricking you into anything you don't want Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome sighed as she looked into his eyes.

"We can't be together Inuyasha,"

"Why?"

'"You're still in love with Kikyo."

"I may still have feeling for her, but they don't compare to how I'm feel about you,"

"I'm still hurt for what you did in the past,"

Inuyasha nodded and set his head against hers. They both closed their eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I did in the past. All my lies and unfaithness,"

"I know you are. But it's hard for me to forgive, and trust you."

Inuyasha let out a sigh in response.

"How did we end up like this?" Inuyasha asked.

"You wanted something I couldn't give you," Kagome responded as a tear ran down her face.

"Don't you say that. I was just being greedy and stupid," Inuyasha responded as tears formed in his eyes.

"Do you think you can ever forgive me? Do you think we can be a couple again?" Inuyasha asked as a few tears slipped from underneath his closed eye lid.

"Truthfully?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes," Inuyasha stated as he open his eyes.

"I don't know," Kagome replied as she open her eyes. Inuyasha nodded and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha mumbled over and over again. Kagome laid her head against his shoulder.

"I know you are," Kagome mumbled with a sigh. They stayed like that for a while before Kagome decided she had to go inside and cook the boys dinner.

"I'll see you later," Kagome stated as she got out his arms. Inuyasha nodded as his arms dropped by his side.

"Bye," Kagome stated. Inuyasha leaned down a bit and looked at her. Their faces where centimeters apart. Inuyasha sighed and kissed her cheek before standing to his true height.

"Bye Kagome," Inuyasha responded before turning around and walking waited for Inuyasha to get in his car and drive off, before going into her house. She wiped the tears off her face as she open the door.

"What were you and the old man talking about?" Yasha asked as Taisho stood next to him. Isamu walked to his brothers with a juice box in his hand.

"Some stuff. What do you guys want for dinner?" Kagome asked.

"Chicken," Taisho and Yasha responded quickly. Isamu nodded happily.

"Baked or fried?" Kagome asked as she locked the door.

"Baked," Taisho said as he looked at his brothers who nodded.

"With corn and green beans," Kagome stated. The boys groan before Yasha asked his mother about dessert.

"So since we have to eat two vegetables, cake you make brownies with powder sugar for dessert?"

"Yeah," Taisho agreed as he looked at his mom as Isamu gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Sounds fair," Kagome responded.

"Yes," the boys cheered as they gave each other high fives.

"Now, go upstairs, put your baseball stuff away, and change out of your clothes," Kagome told them as she started to walk up the stairs. The boys nodded and picked up their bags.

"So the old man has feelings for another lady, but still loves mom," Yasha whispered as they started to walk up the stairs.

"Some woman name Kikyo too," Taisho responded.

"Of-fi-ic," Isamu said as he walked behind his brother.

"Office?" Yasha asked with a raised black brow as he looked at Taisho and Isamu.

"Ohhh, the woman from his office. That was Kikyo," Taisho replied as they made it to the top of the stairs.

"Ohhh. I didn't like her when I saw her," Yasha responded as they walked to their rooms.

"We still have to find out the event that lead to mom and Yash being separated," Taisho told them. Yasha and Isamu nodded before walking to their own room.

**- With Kagome-**

Kagome sighed as she placed her hair up in a ponytail. She walked to her closet to get her black slippers when she notice a brown cardboard box in the back. She raised a brow and slid the box to her. Once the box was out the closet, she got on her knees and open the box. She put a hand to her mouth as she looked at the contents in the box. There were pictures of her, the girls, and the boys (Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga). There was also trophies, cards, and some presents from Inuyasha. She reached inside and pulled out a picture of Inuyasha and her kissing in a pool.

"I remember this. This is when Inuyasha and I confessed our love for each," Kagome mumbled with a smile as she ran a finger down Inuyasha and her face.

**:Flashback:**

"Inuyasha don't!" A fifteen year old Kagome yelled as Inuyasha threw her in his family pool.

"You jerk!" Kagome yelled as she resurface from underneath the pool water.

"Sorry Kaggy," a sixteen year old Inuyasha said as he laughed while he leaned over the pool. Kagome growled, grabbed his bangs, and pull him in the water too.

"You bitch!" Inuyasha yelled as he came to resurface a second later.

"Thanks Yashie," Kagome replied with a smirk. Inuyasha shook his hair, getting water in her face.

"Stop!" Kagome squealed as she held her hands up in defense and closed her eyes. Inuyasha smirked, swam up to her, then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're mean," Kagome stated. Inuyasha smirked and leaned down to kiss her.

"Yashie, what if your parents see?" Kagome asked as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I don't care. No one can stop me from kissing the woman I love," Inuyasha replied as he tried to kiss her again.

"Wait, what?" Kagome asked as she pulled back again. She and Inuyasha made eye contact. "You love me?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with it wench?" Inuyasha asked with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"No," Kagome replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Because I love you too."

Inuyasha smirked and leaned down to kiss her again. Kagome smiled through the kiss as he pulled her closer.

**:End of Flashback**

"The good times," Kagome mumbled with a smile. She placed the photo back into the box. She closed the box and scooted it back into the closet. She grabbed her slippers, before closing the closet door.

"I have to make decision," Kagome said as she put on her slippers. "I have three boys to take care of now." Kagome sighed and walked out her room. She walked down the hallway to check on her boys. They were in Yasha's room playing 'Sorry'.

"Do I get involve with someoneone new or do I forgive my first love?"

**A/N: The last part was emotional. When I finished the last line I was like "I used the title of the story in a chapter. Yay!" This is a Kagome and Inuyasha story however there will be challenges in their way.^-^. And not just including Kikyo and Bankotsu.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thanks for everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**Love all of ya!**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors.**

**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' and 'Secretary to Wife'. **

**I started taking Chinese classes on Tuesday and it's hard. My teacher talks Chinese the whole time. Then we have to go in front of the class and speak what we learned... I don't like going up in front of people...I'm not about that life. Lol.:p.**

**And I'm excited this week because next monday (this coming Monday) is my birthday. Yay!. lol.**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter.**

**Preview:**

_**"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night," Banktosu said as he looked at Kagome.**_

_**Inuyasha stopped on the middle of the staircase. "Tell him no Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled as he waited for her response.**_

_**"Bankotsu I-,"**_

**What's her answer? Yes? No? You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Until next time folks,**

**Bye^-^.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I'm confused

"We're here boys," Kagome said as she turned the car off, turned around and faced the boys. Yasha was wearing a red t-shirt with black basketball shorts, Taisho a blue t-shirt with gray basketball shorts, and Isamu a green t-shirt and white basketball shorts.

"I'm so sleepy,"Yasha complained as he open the door.

"Yasha, it's nine o' clock. We've woken up early than this," Taisho stated as he open the door on his side. Isamu giggled and got out the car after Taisho.

Once everyone was out the car, Kagome walked to the trunk and popped it open to get their gym bags.

"Mom, the old man is here," Yasha said as Inuyasha red hummer pulled into the parking lot. Kagome nodded as she handed Taisho his blue gym bag. Kagome handed the boys their gym bag, before walking to the front off her car and gettiing her purse and black shoulder bag.

"Hello," Inuyasha said as he walked to the his sons and ex- fiancé. He was wearing a black t-shirt with white sweatpants. He hand his red gym bag in his hand.

"Hey," the boys responded as Kagome locked the door.

"You're here early," Kagome stated as they started to walk towards the baseball field.

"Yeah. Appreantly the man who's suppose to be coach the boys decided to break his hip," Inuyasha responded as he grabbed a key from the front of his gym bag and unlock the entrance of the basrball field.

"Wow," Kagome replied as she followed Inuyasha.

"So I got Sesshomaru to help me," Inuyasha retorted with a grin on his face.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked as she set her stuff on the bleachers.

"Let's just say, I told Rin that Sesshomaru went to a strip club with Koga, me, and Miroku last week," Inuyasha responded as he walked to the baseball field.

"You are so mean," Kagome told him with a shake of the head. Inuyasha chuckled in response as he set his stuff against the gate. He walked back to his family that had gotten comfortable on the bleachers.

"You look tired Yasha," Inuyasha stated as he sat down in front of Kagome and the boys.

"I am," Yasha responded as looked at his father.

"Are you guys excited?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the boys.

"Yup! I can't wait until we actually play a game," Taisho said excitedly.

"Yeah, so we can crush those sissy," Yasha responded with a smile.

"Yasha!" Kagome scolded as Inuyasha laughed. "Inuyasha! Stop encouraging him!" Kagome yelled causing the boys and Inuyasha to laugh harder. Kagome pouted as they laughed.

**::::Fifteen minutes later::::**

"Hello I am coach Inuyasha Takahashi. And this is assistant coach," Inuyasha started as he looked at Sesshomaru who looked bored.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi."

"Coach Totosai couldn't coach this season because he broke his hip. So I took his place. Anyway questions?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced at the mothers in the bleachers who were looking at him and Sesshomaru with lustful eyes.

"Can we stay and watch the boys pratice?" A woman with blonde hair asked.

"Yes, I don't see why you woman can't watch your sons pratice," Inuyasha responded as he scan the crowd and cringed when he saw Kikyo staring at him. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck!'

"No more questions?" Inuyasha asked. He got silence in response. "Good. Let's get started. Boys, start with a jog around the bases," Inuyasha told them. The little boys nodded as they did what their coach told them to do.

"Ahhh, not you Isamu," Sesshomaru said as he placed a hand on Isamu's shoulder. Isamu pouted in response.

"Are you feeling okay Isamu? Do you need your an inhaler?" Inuyasha asked as he squatted down in front of his son.

Isamu shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"N-o tr-eat li-k ba-by. Tr-eat li-k th-em," Isamu stuttered as he pointed at the boys running. (Don't treat me like a baby. Treat me like the other boys) Inuyasha sighed and glanced at Kagome who was watching the scene.

"Fine, you can run with the rest of the boys. But if you're not feeling okay, tell us. Okay?" Inuyasha told him. Isamu smiled and nodded as his uncle release his hold on his shoulder. Isamu waved at them, before running to his brothers and cousin.

"You know, Kagome's going to be watching us like a hawk right?" Sesshomaru stated as Inuyasha stood up.

"Yes," Inuyasha responded with a smile.

After the boys did their jog and stretched, Inuyasha told them to split up into two groups of five.

"We need one more person," Taisho stated as adjusted his glasses on his face. His group included Isamu, Kazuo, Yasha, and himself.

"Hi, can I join your group? I'm Kikan by the way," a seven year old with black hair and red eyes said as he walked to his group. Yasha noses twitched as he looked at the boy.

"Sorry, we already have enough people," Yasha stated with a cross of the arms.

"Yasha, be nice!" Kagome yelled as she watched her sons and nephew.

"How can she hear me?" Yasha asked with a pout. Kazuo, Isamu, and Taisho chuckled in response.

"You can join," Taisho said as he glanced at Isamu.

"Good," Kikan responded with a grin.

**::::**

Kagome looked down at her phone as she deleted a text message. She looked up when she heard someone walking towards her.

"Hi Kagome. How are you?" Kikyo said with a smile as she sat down next to Kagome.

"Get the fuck away from me Kikyo," Kagome stated as watched Inuyasha teach Isamu how to swing his bat.

"Harsh. Cursing is very childish of you," Kikyo responded.

"Sleeping with a engaged man is very whorish of you," Kagome replied.

"It's not my fault Inuyasha fell into temptations," Kikyo retorted. Kagome paused before turning to face Kikyo.

"Says the mistress," Kagome responded.

"I could have been his wife, if someone hadn't came back and ruin everything. Did you already sleep with him?" Kikyo asked as she turned towards Kagome. Inuyasha glanced in Kagome's direction and cursed.

"Sesshomaru, take over, I have to stop Kagome before I have to bail her out of jail." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I'm not a slut like you. Ohh and by the way, I'm sorry for you loss. You know, Inuyasha and your baby. Ohh wait, your baby since I'm not sure Inuyasha was the father of the baby. Do you even know who Kikan's after?" Kagome responded.

"Why you slut," Kikyo snapped.

"I don't sleep around for a living, like you do," Kagome replied with a smirk. Kikyo raised her hand to smack Kagome, but Inuyasha caught it.

"Kikyo, don't cause a scene. Go back to your seat," Inuyasha stated firmly. Kikyo glared at Kagome, before wretching her hand out of Inuyasha's grasp. She stood up then walked back to her seat. Inuyasha watched Kikyo walk to her seat, before turning to face Kagome.

"What? You think I'm going to thank you? Well think again," Kagome responded as she reached into her black shoulder bag and pulled out a small bag of chips.

"You're welcome Kagome," Inuyasha responded with a smirk.

"Go fuck yourself," Kagome stated slowly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in response.

"I love you too Kagome," Inuyasha responded as he started to walk away. Kagome froze, but quickly glared at him in response.

"Stupid jackass," Kagome mumbled as she continued to look through her messages.

**:::::A couple of hours later::::**

"Hello," Kagome said as she answered her phone.

"Kagome, can you come to the hospital?" Sota asked as he put a dollar into the vending machine.

"I could, but I'm kinda watching the boys play baseball. Why? Is mom okay?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha threw a ball to Taisho.

"Yes, she's fine. But her new doctor wants to tell mom that she has cancer and she wanted to discuss some treatments they can do."

"Treatments?" why couldn't they discuss this early? She's dying," Kagome snapped. There was a pause as Kagome took deep breaths.

"When are they talking about talking to mom?" Kagome asked as she grabbed her purse and shoulder bag.

"At 12:30," Sota responded as he bent down to pick up his candy bar. Kagome glanced at her wristwatch; it was five minutes to noon.

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Okay, Love you."

"Love you too. Bye," Kagome said before ending the call. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she got off the bleachers. She walked to the gate Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were standing at.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled

"What the hell Kagome? I'm standing right here," Inuyasha snapped. Kagome chuckled in response.

"Can you tell the boys to get their stuff and come here," Kagome responded as she looked at her sons who were playing catch with their cousin.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked as he fully turn towards her.

"The mom's doctor going to discuss treatments."

"So why do the boys have to go? Just leave them here with Sesshomaru and I. I'll take the boys to the hospital after practice," Inuyasha told her. Kagome bit her lip as she thought about what Inuyasha was saying.

'They are his kids,' the angel Kagome said.

'But it's Inuyasha. He's still a dare devil,' the devil Kagome whispered.

'He is vice president of his father's company,' the angel Kagome stated as she looked at the devil Kagome.

'Whatever. He might try to take them,' the devil Kagome said with a smirk.

'Sesshomaru is here. And everyone would kill him if he does,' the angel Kagome pointed out.

'The boys might get hurt. Have you thought about the smart one,' the devil Kagome stated with a cross of the arms.

'Just give Inuyasha your bag,' angel Kagome responded with a grin. 'I have won the argument again.'

"Hello? Earth to Kagome," Inuyasha said as he waved a hand in front of Kagome's face. Kagome blinked at him before sighing.

"Fine, but I want them at the hospital exactly at 2:15. Not 2:30 or 2:45. I know how long it will take to get from here and to the hospital," Kagome stated.

"Okay Kagome," Inuyasha responded with a nod of the head.

"Sesshomaru, watch Inuyasha and the boys for me," Sesshomaru nodded with a smirk on his face.

"If the boys can't breath, in the bag are three inhalers. The red inhaler is Yasha, the blue one is Taisho's, and the green inhaler is Isamu," Kagome said before walking into the baseball field and standing in front of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She handed Inuyasha the black shoulder bag as Sesshomaru called the boys over.

"I'm trusting you Inuyasha," Kagome said as she looked up at him. 'Even though I shouldn't be.'

"I know you are. The boys are going to be fine Kagome," Inuyasha responded as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Kagome let out a sigh before responding. "Call me if anything happens."

"Nothing's going to happen," Inuyasha replied as Isamu tackled Kagome's leg.

"Mommmy, you're leaving us with the old man? How cruel can you be," Yasha said with a smirk as he stood in front of his mother. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha glared at Yasha.

"I have to go see grandma. And your dad didn't want me to stop you guys from playing baseball. You guys are having too much fun," Kagome responded as she bent down and hugged Isamu then Taisho.

"Ohhh," Taisho stated as his mother hugged his older brother.

"The plan is that your father is going to take you to the hospital after baseball is over," Kagome told them as she stood to her full height.

"Okay," the boys responded.

"Your inhalers, medicine, and the emegrency phone is in the black shoulder bag," Kagome told them as she pointed to the black shoulder bag Inuyasha was leaning against the gate. The boys nodded in response. Kagome bent down and gave them another hug and a kiss, before standing to her full height. She waved at the boys and men before turning around and walking out the baseball field and to her car. Inuyadha told Sesshomaru to watch the boys before running after Kagome.

Kikyo watched her ex-boyfriend run after his ex. She glared at them, before turning to Inuyasha's sons.

**:::**

Inuyasha looked around the parking, before spotting Kagome getting into the her car.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran towards her. Kagome turned on her car and roll down her window as she closed the door.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome responded as he stood in front of her car.

"Don't worry about the boys okay. I'll make sure they are in perfect shape when I drop them off at the hospital," Inuyasha told her as he looked down at her. "Just worry about your mom, okay?"

"Okay, but if there's one scratch on their body, I'm killing you," Kagome responded as she looked up at him. Inuyasha smirked and nodded as he stepped away from the car. Kagome nodded, before driving off.

**:::::**

"Sorry I'm late," Kagome stated as she walked into her mother's room.

"We were just getting started," the doctor said as she looked down at her clipboard. Kagome took a seat next to her mother on the bed.

"I'm Midoriko Hine. I will be your doctor during this time." Midoriko said as she looked at the family."Mrs. Higurashi, I have been told that you are not aware of the condition you are in."

Korari looked at her confusedly as she looked at her kids who had their head down.

"No, I'm not. What's going on?" Korari asked as she looked at Midoriko. Midoriko let out a sigh as she began to explain to Korari that she was in her finally stage of breast cancer.

"I'm so sorry that you're doctor did not tell you sooner. You and your children had a right to now," Midoriko stated as Korari cried on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome laid her head on top of her mother's head as she rubbed her back.

After crying for eight minutes, Kagome finally calmed her mother.

"Is there anything that can be done to stop it?" Sota asked as he handed his mother some tissue.

"Yes and no," Midoriko replied. "We can't fully get rid of the cancer, but we can slow it down."

"Why didn't the doctor before suggest this?" Kagome asked as she rubbed her mother's back.

"The doctor before me didn't know what he was doing. He is fired now, however you can sue him for not doing his duty and neglecting his patient. You can do that later however. We are here now, focusing on getting Korari better," Midoriko stated as she pointed at Mrs. Higurashi. Sota and Kagome nodded in response. Midoriko smiled as she began to talk about possible treatments.

**:::::**

"Coming on! Coming on!" Inuyasha mumbled at he pushed the close button inside the elevator.

"It's 2:13 dad," Yasha said cockly with a grin on his face. Inuyasha glared at him as he bit his lip.

"Okay, so here's the plan, we're going to run no sprint down the hallway and to your grandma's room," Inuyasha stated as Taisho looked down at his wristwatch.

"It's 2:14," Taisho stated.

"Shit!" Inuyasha exclaimed as the doors to the elevator open. He grabbed his kids and their stuff and sprinted out the doors.

He slowed down when he was in front of the Korari's room. He set the kids down and looked at his watch. It was 2:15. He smiled as he slid open the door.

"Hello," Inuyasha said as the boys and him walked into the room. Kagome blew her nose as she looked at them.

"Hey," Kagome said with a smile as she threw her tissue away. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:15 on the dot. "I'm surprise you got here on time. Thought I was going to have to call the cops."

"Hahaha," Inuyasha responded as he walked to Mrs. Higurashi, bent down, and hugged her.

"Hello Inuyasha," Korari said as she hugged him back.

"Hi Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha responded as Kagome watched the scene with a raised brow.

Ringzzzz!

"I got to take this," Sota said as he walked out the room.

"How was baseball, boys?" Kagome asked as her sons went to hug their grandmother.

"Good. All the mothers were trying to talk to the old man after patice," Yasha said with a laugh as he took a seat next to his grandmother.

"Really?" Kagome asked with a raised brow as she took a seat in the chair next to her mother.

"Yup. It was funny," Yasha responded. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he handed Kagome her black shoulder.

"Did they need their inhalers?" Kagome asked as she set the bag on the floor.

"Taisho and Yasha didn't, but Isamu did, towards the end of pratice," Inuyasha replied as he stood next to her.

"You don't have to stay you know," Kagome told him as she looked up at him. The kids were talking to their grandmother.

"I know. But I have nothing better to do, well other than paperwork, but I can do that later on tonight," Inuyasha responded.

"Really? You don't have a date with Kikyo today?" Kagome replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kagome, I'm not involved with her anymore," Inuyasha told her.

"You said that last time, and look what happen. You're still in love with her, why don't you go back to her?" Kagome snapped as she looked behind them.

"Because I don't want her , I want you Kagome. I made mistakes and I want to fix them. I want you and the boys. I want us to become a family," Inuyasha responded. Kagome stayed quiet. Inuyasha sighed as he leaned against the wall. The two parents remained silent as they watched their kids joke around with their grandma.

**:::A couple of hours later:::**

"Thanks for dropping the boys off," Kagome told Inuyasha as he walked them to her car. Sota had stayed behind to keep their mother some company.

"Anytime Kagome," Inuyasha responded as Kagome unlocked the doors to her car.

"Mom, can Yash come over?" Taisho asked as Yasha gave him a look.

"Yes, if he has to time to though," Kagome stated as Isamu got inside the car.

"Yes. I can come over. I'm free," Inuyasha responded with a smile. Taisho smirked at him, before getting into the backseat.

"I'll see you soon, I guess," Kagome told Inuyasha as Yasha closed the door.

" Yes," Inuyasha responded with a smile. Kagome nodded before getting into the driver seat, turning on her car, and driving off.

**::::**

Kagome glanced at the boys from the corner of her eye as she drove.

"What are you boys and your dad going to do when you get home?" Kagome asked as she stopped at a stop sign.

"Play on the wii or have a eating contest," Yasha said. Isamu clapped his hands in agreement. Kagome giggled as she continued to drive. "Sounds like fun boys."

**::::Fifteen minutes later::::**

"Inuyasha," Kagome called out as she walked into the living room.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked as he turned around and looked at her.

"Where are the boys?" Kagome asked as she took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Upstairs. Yasha said something about taking a nap. Isamu said he was going to organize his baseball cards. And Taisho said he was going to read a book before his i.q. level dropped," Inuyasha replied as he looked at Kagome with a raised brow. "We have weird kids."

Kagome laughed and response. "Yes we did. And we can't even deny them. They are so much like us."

"Exactly," Inuyasha retorted with a chuckle. They laughed together, before calming down. Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha as he looked at her.

"How did everything go with your mom?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome bit her lip in response.

"They're thinking that we should cut off one of her breast and start chemo therapy," Kagome stated. "The doctor don't know if that will slow the cancer from, but it's a shot."

Inuyasha nodded in response. He stared at Kagome who had her head down. He placed his fingers underneath her chin, raising her head up. He raised his thumb and wiped away some of her tears.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"In order to do all of that, we need a lot of money. Even if I sell all three of my bakeries, it still won't be enough," Kagome said as wiped the tears off her face. "Why am even telling you this."

"Kagome-" Inuyasha started.

"It's not like can do anything," Kagome said as she reached for the tissues that were on the coffee table.

"But I can," Inuyasha told her.

"What?" Kagome asked as she blew her nose.

"Whatever treatment your mom needs, I will get it for her," Inuyasha replied as he grabbed her arms. "I will pay for it."

"Inuyasha, stop talking crazy," Kagome said as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm serious Kagome. Whatever your mom needs I will get it. No matter how much it cost," Inuyasha responded truthfully.

"If this is just an act to-"

"Kagome, dammit! I'm try to save the woman who has been like a second mother too me. If you want to believe I'm only doing this to get you back. Then believe what you want. But I'm doing this to help a woman who has been kind and caring to everyone she meets," Inuyasha told her. Kagome looked into his eyes as he talked. He was so passionate, caring, and truthful as he talked.

"I believe you. But Inuyasha, it can cause over 100,000 dollars," Kagome stated.

"I don't care Kagome. I want my kids to grow up to know their grandmother. I want you to reunite with your mother," Inuyasha retorted. Kagome stared at him for a second, before wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"You're welcome Kagome," Inuyasha replied as he hugged her back. They hugged for a few minutes, before separating.

"I'm going to go check on the boys," Kagome said as she stood up. Inuyasha stood up also. They walked out the living room and up the stairs. They checked on Yasha first; he was stretched out on his bed sleep. Kagome giggled as she looked at her son.

"I'm so taking a picture of this," Kagome said as she pulled her phone out her back pocket and took a picture of her son.

"He is so much like you," Kagome told Inuyasha as she took another picture of Yasha before putting her phone into her back pocket.

"Yeah," Inuyasha responded with a smile.

Ring Dong!

"I'll be right back," Kagome stated as she walked away from Yasha's room and down the stairs. Inuyasha stayed there watching Yasha sleep, before going to check up on Kagome.

"What's taking her so long?" Inuyasha mumbled as he walked down the stairs but slow down when he heard Kagome laugh and Bankotsu's voice.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night," Banktosu said as he looked at Kagome.

Inuyasha stopped on the middle of the staircase. "Tell him no Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled as he waited for her response.

"Bankotsu I can't right now," Kagome responded with a weak smile.

'Yes,' Inuyasha thought with a smile.

"I do really want to go out with you, but with the condition my mom's in and how the boys act when I'm around any male, and-" Kagome started but Bankotsu interrupted her when he started laughing.

"It's okay Kagome. I understand. I just wanted to get your mind off of everything," Bankotsu told her as he looked at her seriously. Kagome smiled in response.

"Thanks Banky. Maybe we can go out for drinks or coffee sometime," Kagome stated with a smile.

'The fuck Kagome!' Inuyasha shouted inside his head as he silently walked down the stairs.

"I'll like that," Bankotsu responded as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Bankotsu, what are you doing?" Kagome asked as she placed a hand on his chest. Inuyasha paused as he watched Kagome and Bankotsu.

"Sorry," Bankotsu responded as he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"No it's me. I, I'm just confused right now," Kagome replied with a chuckle as she looked up at him. Bankotsu chuckled too.

"It's okay," Bankotsu responded as he unwrapped his arm from around her waist.

"I'll see you sometime," Kagome said with a smile. 'Yeah, you better go,' Inuyasha thought with a smirk.

"See ya," Bankotsu responded as he turned around to leave, but Kagome grabbed his hand. Bankotsu turned around and looked down at Kagome. Kagome stood on her tip toes and gave him a long peck on the lips.

'The fuck!' Inuyasha silently growled as his hands clenched into fist.

"Bye," Kagome stated as she rested back on hee feet.

"Bye beautiful," Bankotsu said with a smirk. Kagome watched as Bankotsu walked to his car and get in, before closing the door to the house. She leaned against the door as she let out a sigh.

"What's wrong with me?" Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha walked towards her.

"Who was at the door?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Bankotsu," Kagome responded as she leaned off the door. Inuyasha nodded in response. Kagome looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was five, thirty.

"Guess I should start dinner," Kagome said with a smile as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Did you want to stay for dinner?" Kagome asked as she started to walk to the kitchen.

"What? I mean yes," Inuyasha replied with a smile on his face. Kagome nodded as she walked to the kitchen. Inuyasha sighed and kicked the wall, before walking upstairs.

"Great. Kagome's going to start something with Bankotsu," Inuyasha mumbled as he walked passed Taisho and Yasha's room. He sighed and paused in his walk.

"I guess she does have a right to move on, espically for what I did to her," Inuyasha said as he looked down at the little wooden table leaning against the wall. He smiled as he picked up a picture frame of Kagome and him. She was wearing a long red heart shaped dress with gold accessories and heels. Her hair was down in curls. He was wearing a red tie with a black suit and white undershirt. His hair was in a neat ponytail. It was a picture of them at prom.

**:Flashback:**

"Come on Inuyasha. Please, for me," a sixteen year old Kagome begged. Miroku and Sango chuckled, before getting up and walking away from the table.

"Do I really have to do this?" A seventeen year old Inuyasha complain as he looked at his girlfriend of five years.

"You want to make me happy, don't you?" Kagome responded as she gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Inuyasha responded as he stood up while straighting out his red tie that went along with his black suit. Kagome cheered as she stood up, grabbed his hand, and dragged him to the photo booth.

**:End of Flashback:**

Inuyasha smiled as he ran a claw finger down their face as the Inuyasha in the picture held her bridal style as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They had big smiles on their faces with love in their eyes.

"That was the night, we lost our virginities," Inuyasha mumbled as he stared at the picture.

**:Flashback:**

"This is beautiful," Kagome said as she walked into the hotel suite. "You outdid yourself Takahashi."

"Thanks," Inuyasha responded with confidence in his voice.

"I'm going to look for a bathroom and change. Just relax in the bedroom okay?" Kagome said as Inuyasha closed the door with their suitcases in his hand. Inuyasha nodded as he handed her her suitcase. Kagome smiled and took it. She gave him a peck on the lips before turning around and leaving.

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair as he walked to the bedroom with a smile on his face.

Once Inuyasha made it to the bedroom, he set his suitcase by the closet door and started to take off his suit jacket and tie. After he took off his jacket and tie, he set them on the dresser before walking to the bed and sitting on it. He took off his shoes and sox before leaning back on the bed.

"This is it," Inuyasha mumbled as he nervously bit his lip. 'What if I do something wrong. Like put it in the wrong hole?'

"Inuyasha," Kagome called out as she leaned against the door wearing a red nightie with black panties underneath.

"Whoa," Inuyasha responded causing Kagome to blush. She smiled as she walked towards the bed.

"Where did you get that from?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome climbed on top of him and straddle his hips.

"Sango, Rin, and Ayame helped me out. They wanted me to look sexy for you tonight. I think I look ridicilous. My boobs barely hold up the top," Kagome complained as she looked down at her small chest. "There not even a c cup. The girls at school are already in c and d's. W-" (She's average now)

"Shut up," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up and glared at him. " You look fucking beautiful. I don't care what the other girls look like. I only care and love you. You are my everything."

Kagome blushed and smiled. "Thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I'm honor you're letting me take something so important from you," Inuyasha responded as he leaned up and kissed her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he sat up and started to lean her back on the bed.

**:End of Flashback:**

"I ruin everything. I fucking ruin everything," Inuyasha said as he set the picture frame back down on the table.

"Ahem!"

Inuyasha turned around and saw his sons standing behind him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at them.

"We want to talk to you, privately," Taisho stated as Yasha nodded, Isamu smiled as he looked at his father.

"Yeah, so follow us," Yasha said as his brothers and he turned around and walked to Yasha's room.

Once in the room, Inuyasha sat on the floor with his back leaning against the bed as Yasha and Taisho sat on the floor in front of him. Isamu closed the door, before joining his brothers on the floor.

"So what did you boys want to talk about?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at his sons.

"About you and mom, before we were born, and before she came to America," Taisho stated seriously. Yasha and Isamu nodded in agreement.

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thanks for everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**Love all of ya!**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors.**

**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' and 'Secretary to Wife'. **

**Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. Forgive me. I have been busy, lazy, and sleepy... very sleepy.**

**Preview:**

_**"I can't love you!" Kagome yelled as she unlocked her car.**_

_**"Why not? Fucking tell me!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed her arm and spun her around. They ignored the loud music that was playing from the club.**_

_**"Because I'm tired of getting hurt! I'm tired of being used, being a copy! I'm tired of shedding tears! I'm tired of the pain, the memories! I'm fucking tired!" Kagome yelled as she closed her eyes.**_

**Until Next time,**

**Bye ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: All Of Me

"What?" Inuyasha asked with a confused and shocked look on his face.

"You heard him" Yasha responded as he crossed his arms. Inuyasha stared at his kids for a second, before sighing.

"You guys do have a right to know, but I'm not going to go into detail. I am going to tell you that I wasn't faithful to your mom," Inuyasha told them. "I lied to her, accussed her of things she didn't do, and mistreated her."

There was a pause.

"You weren't faithful to her because you were involved with Kikyo," Taisho said slowly.

"How did-" Inuyasha started to say, but Yasha's growl cut him off.

"We're not stupid. We saw how mom tensed up a little when Kikyo was in your office. What were you trying to do? Get her back? You're disgusting, pathetic," Yasha said.

"Yasha, don't say that," Taisho hissed.

"And why shouldn't I? I'm just saying what we were all thinking. You need to tell this lowlife how you're feeling. Express your feelings," Yasha snapped.

"He's still our father. Even though he doesn't deserve to be called that, he is," Taisho responded before glaring at his father.

"How did mom find out?" Taisho asked.

"I think your mother always suspected something was up. The truth came out on our wedding day," Inuyasha stated as he closed one eye, waiting for their reactions.

There was minute pause, then Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at his sons.

"And then she left," Yasha finished. Inuyasha nodded. Yasha started laughing as he stood up, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Now I see why mom hates you. I hated you before, but now I despise you. I don't know how you can call yourself a man, a father at that. I don't want you in my life," Yasha said as he turned away from his father with his fists clenched.

"I hate, depise, dislike and am angried that I have you to call a father. I wished grandma wasn't sick because that means we wouldn't have came here and met you. I don't know why you would do something like that to someone you love," Taisho said while raising his voice a little.

"You know mom cried over you. You don't deserve anything from here. At first I thought mom was being mean for keeping us away from you, but now I know she was saving us from meeting a monster like you!" Yasha shouted as he turned around to face his father. Inuyasha winced a little.

"I can't imagine how hurt, embarassed, and shocked mom must have felt. Especially on her wedding day. A joyous moment ruined in front of her friends and family because of you and your stupid, childish mistakes," Taisho said as he walked towards his father a little.

"Why did you decide to tell mom the truth on her wedding?" Yasha asked as he walked to his brother.

"I had ended things with Kikyo, but she told me that she was having my kid," Inuyasha responded as he hung his head.

Taisho and Yasha froze.

"You left mom, us, because of her? You didn't want us?" Taisho mumbled with tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey, don't you ever say that. I didn't know about you guys until a few days ago. If I would have known about you guys, I would have worked something out. Don't you guys even think I didn't want you," Inuyaha said as he got onto his knees.

"Where is our half brother or sister?" Yasha asked.

"Kikyo lost the baby," Inuyasha mumbled. Taisho and Yasha nodded. Yasha was about to say something, when Isamu pounced on him.

"Ha-te ohhh! A-te you! Ha-te you!" Isamu screamed as he pounded on Inuyasha's chest. His eyes were closed to stop the tears from spilling out.

"No-da-d! Ha-t Ooh!" Isamu yelled as his tears ran down his cheek. Inuyasha looked down at Isamu and just let him release his anger out on him; Taisho and Yasha kept their heads hung

"I don't want to be here," Yasha mumbled as he turned around to leave, but Inuyasha grabbed his wrist, dragged Yasha to him, and hugged him along with Isamu who cried on his chest. Inuyasha looked at Taisho who shook his head and turned around from him. Inuyasha grabbed the back of his shirt, dragged Taisho towards him and into his arms.

The boys cried into his chest as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around them and squeezed them close his chest.

"I'm so sorry," Inuyasha whispered as he placed his head on top of theirs.

Knock! Knock!

"Is everything okay?" Kagome asked as she leaned against the closed door.

"Yes. Everything is fine," Inuyasha said as a tear slipped out his eye. Kagome leaned against the door, before sighing and 'walking' to her room. 'What are they talking about?' Kagome thought. Curiousity took over her and she quietly listened through the door.

The boys remain silent, the only noise made was the boys sniffing.

"I'm so sorry, sorry doesn't even explain how much I regert my decisions. I missed out on eight years of your lives and I don't want to miss out on anymore," Inuyasha told them.

"How do we know you're not lying? How do we know you're not going go hurt mama again? How do we know you won't leave us?" Taisho asked as he looked up at his father. Yasha and Isamu did the same.

"Trust," Inuyasha told them honestly. "I know don't deserve it, but if you trust me, I won't hurt you. I already know that I hurt the woman I love because of broken trust and I don't want to hurt you guys or your mom because of it again. So please trust me. I'm not asking for you to forgive me, because some people forgive easily while others take time."

There was a pause.

"If we trust you, promise us and mom that we won't get hurt," Yasha said.

"I promise on my life that I will always be there for you, and tell you the truth. I promise your mom that I will be faithful and truthful. If I break these promises, I'll leave. I'll make sure you guys have everything you need financally, but if you guys don't want me there, which I'm pretty sure you don't, I'll leave," Inuyasha told them. Kagome place a hand over her mouth to stop the gasp from coming out.

"You're serious old man?", Yasha stated as he looked at his father.

"I am. I'm tired of acting like a little boy when I'm a man. I don't want to see you guys cry anymore," Inuyasha said.

"I, I trust you, Taisho stated.

"T-us-t," Isamu said with a small smile.

"I'm going to trust you, but if you break that promise, you'll regert it," Yasha said as he looked up at his father.

"I won't, I promise," Inuyasha told them with a smile. Inuyasha squeezed them to his chest in response. "Thanks for trusting in me."

"You're welcome. But can you let us go now?" Taisho asked. Inuyasha chuckled as he let them go. Kagome smiled when she heard Taisho's questions.

"You know mom's not going to forgive you so easy," Yasha said as he walked towards the door. Kagome bit her lip and quickly walked away from the door.

"I know," Inuyasha stated as he stood up.

"You're going to have to do a lot," Taisho told them.

"So you guys are rooting for me?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"I wouldn't go that far old man," Yasha responded as Kagome yelled for them.

"Boys! Inuyasha! Time to eat!"

"See ya!" Yasha yelled as he threw the door open and ran out. Isamu followed after him, then Taisho. Inuyasha laughed at his sons.

"My boys," Inuyasha mumbled with a smile as he walked out the room.

**::::::::::**

It's been a week since the boys talked to Inuyasha about his and Kagome relationship eight years ago. They have been going to baseball pratice and spending some time with their cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, and father.

Every other day, Kagome will go to the hospital and visit her mother while the boys are at baseball practice. Inuyasha would drop them off at the hospital and they would go out to eat or eat at Korari's house.

Kagome and Inuyasha were on decent talking terms, but Kagome would still say a few rude comments to Inuyasha.

**:::::::::**

"I'm not going," Kagome said as the boys got into the backseat.

"Yes you are and that's final," Ayame said as she took a bite out of her salad. She was sitting on her couch, eating and relaxing since her kids and husband were out for the day.

"Who's going to watch the boys?" Kagome asked as she got into the driver seat.

"Hello?! Your mom, Sota, Inuyasha, the guys, or Izayoi and Inu No Taisho," Ayame replied.

"Uhh," Kagome said, knowing there was no way to got out of not going.

"Thought so. So you better be at Zero High at off drinks at 8," Ayame told her.

"Fine," Kagome said.

" Good," Ayame said with a smile.

"Okay, I have to go home and get the boys settled. I think Inuyasha and Sesshomaru tired them out during pratice tonight," Kagome said with a giggle as she looked in the backseat at the boys who were falling asleep.

"Okay. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye," Kagome said before she ended the call. She put her phone in her purse and set it on the passenger seat. She grabbed her keys from the purse, put her car keys in the igniton, and turned it to the right. Her eyes furrowed when her car didn't started. She tried again, but got the same result. She sighed and got out the car. She lifted the hood and looked down.

"I don't even know what I'm looking at," Kagome stated.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he walked towards Kagome with a bat in his hand.

"My car won't start and I thought I could look in here and do something, but that's not the case," Kagome said with a giggle. Inuyasha nodded and stood beside her. He look in the inside of the car and started checking things.

"It doesn't look like anything is wrong. Maybe you just need some power. Let me bring my car over," Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded in response.

Five minutes later, Kagome's car was on.

"It's working!" Kagome squealed as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood there shocked for a second but then hugged her back.

"Sorry," Kagome said as she unwrapped herself from him. Inuyasha simply nodded in response.

"Um, Tomorrow's Friday, and I was wondering if you guys wanted to go out for pizza," Inuyasha said as he stratched the back of his head.

"Sure, That sounds like fun. I have to go and get the boys settled now, the girls are taking me out tonight," Kagome told him. Inuyasha nodded once more. Kagome smiled at him, before getting in her car. Inuyasha watched Kagome drive off, before getting in his car and driving home.

**::An hour later::**

Inuyasha is sitting on the couch watching tv, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Inuyasha mumbled as he stood up and walked to the door.

"You bastard!" A man with black hair yelled when Inuyasha opened the door to his house. The man at the door was Onigumo, who went by his middle name, Naraku aka Kikyo's baby's daddy. (Naraku's human in this story... You'll see why later)

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he barely blocked the punch that Naraku swung. "What are you talking about?"

"You got Kikyo pregnant!" Naraku shouted.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he dodged another punch by Naraku.

"You heard me. You slept with my woman!" Narkaku said as he lunged, knocking Inuyasha and him to the floor.

"I haven't sleep with your woman in almost three years," Inuyasha snapped as he pushed Naraku off of him.

"What?" Naraku asked as he looked up at Inuyasha.

"Kikyo and I haven't had sex in nearly three years. So if she's pregnant, it wasnt me who got her that way," Inuyasha told him.

"How can you not be father? She's two months pregnant and she said you were the father," Naraku said as he stood up.

Kikyo rushed to Inuyasha's open door and ran into the room.

"Naraku? What are you doing?" Kikyo asked as she looked at Inuyasha and Naraku.

"You're pregnant," Inuyasha stated but it came out more like a question. Kikyo gave a shaky nod.

"Who's the father?" Inuyasha asked. "He says I'm the father, but we haven't done anything in three years."

Kikyo bit her lip as she looked between both men. "I don't know."

"Kikyo stopped lying to him. You already lied too him before, just stop. Who's the father?" Naraku stated.

"Already lied before? What did you lie about?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kikyo.

"You haven't told him?" Naraku asked with a raised brow. Kikyo shook her head no as she looked down.

"What did you lie about? Tell me," Inuyasha demanded with a growl.

"The baby, the baby I lost eight years ago. It wasn't yours," Kikyo told him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked with a bewild look on his face.

"It wasn't yours," Kikyo repeated.

"You bitch, I grieved for that baby! I was there for you all those nights, when I could have been looking for Kagome. Uggggghhh! You tricky slut!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! It's all about her," Kikyo stated with annoyance in her voice.

"Yes, because I love her and wasted my time with you," Inuyasha responded.

"What about me? Huh? You never think about how I feel? I love you," Kikyo replied.

"What about him?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed at Naraku. Kikyo paused.

"I-I..."

"That's what I thought," Inuyasha responded as he glanced at Naraku.

"Sorry man," Naraku stated as he held out his hand. Inuyasha shook it response.

"No problem. We were all tricked by the snake," Inuyasha replied as he glared at Kikyo.

"I know," Naraku stated as he dropped their hands. "I'm not going to deal with her, just my son. I might just do a DNA test just to make sure."

Inuyasha nodded in response. Naraku let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. He started to walk out of the apartment but stopped next to Kikyo.

"Don't call me unless it has something to do with Kikan."

"Naraku-" Kikyo started to say, but Naraku ignored her and walked out the apartment.

Kikyo stared in the direction Naraku left in, before turning to Inuyasha.

"I-"

"Don't you say shit to me," Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Kikyo cried as she ran into Inuyasha's covered chest. She clenched her hands in his red t-shirt and cried. "I didn't mean too. I'm sorry. I love you. Please forgive me."

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered softly as he grabbed her wrist.

"Yes?" Kikyo asked as she looked up at him with small tears in her eyes.

"Go to fucking hell," Inuyasha said as he threw her wrist off of him. "I loved you. You made me leave my family to be with you. You tricked me. Was this all a plan to ruin my life. Because if it was, congratulations, You successed," Inuyasha stated as he started to pace around the room.

"Inuyash-"

"Get out!" Inuyasha yelled. Kikyo flinched but still tried to talk to him.

"In-"

"GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I'M DONE WITH YOU FOR GOOD!" Inuyasha yelled as he faced her with his eyes red. Kikyo nodded before running out the apartment.

"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled as he punched the wall.

"Fucking damn it!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw a vase against the wall.

It took him half an hour to finally calm down.

Inuyasha sighed as he sat on the floor in front of his broken couch.

"I need a drink," Inuyasha mumbled as reached for his phone in his back pocket.

**::With Kagome and the boys::**

"Thank you again," Kagome stated as the boys and her walked into Inu No Taisho and Izayoi's big manison.

"No problem dear. I know you want to hang and have fun with the girls," Izayoi said as she gave Kagome a hug then her grandsons.

"Yeah. The girls invited me for drinks and dancing tonight," Kagome stated as she hugged her father-in-law ( they're still a family ).

"Sounds like fun dear. Have some fun tonight," Inu No Taisho told his daughter-in-law.

"I will," Kagome said with a smile as she bent down to talk to the boys.

"Behave tonight. If I get a bad report, I'll tell your dad to not let you guys play in your game next week," Kagome said sternly. "Sound fair?"

"And if we get a good report?" Taisho asked.

"Yeah. What's in it for us?" Yasha asked. Kagome rolled her eyes in response.

"I'll cook whatever dessert you guys want."

"Sounds fair," Yasha said as he looked at his brothers who nodded. Izayoi and Inu No Taisho laughed at the scene.

"Okay then. Give mommy a hug," Kagome said as she held her arms open. The boys ran into her arms and hugged her. Kagome kissed them on the head before squeezing them.

A minute later she released them.

"I'll be there to pick them up at noon," Kagome said as Inu No Taisho opened the door.

"Okay. Have fun tonight," Izayoi said.

"I will. Bye boys," Kagome stated as she stepped outside the house.

"Bye mommy."

"Bye Mama."

"B-y Mom."

Kagome smiled at them, before turning around and walking to her car.

"It's just for one night Kagome. Nothing's going to happen to the boys," Kagome told herself. She got inside her car, turned it on, then drove to the club.

**::With the boys::**

"I didn't know you guys lived in such a big house. It's bigger than grandma's house and our house combined," Taisho stated as they walked into the living room.

"So what are we going to do?" Yasha asked as he turned around and looked at his grandparents. This was there first time staying over at their grandparent's house.

"Whatever you want to do sweetie. We can go bowling, out for ice cream, anything you boys want," Izayoi told them.

"We have a arcade on the third and a swimming pool outside" Inu No Taisho said.

"Really?!" Yasha and Taisho asked. Isamu eyes widen eyes happiness.

"Yes. We can play some games, then go play in the swimming. And after that, we can make cookies and watch a movie," Izayoi responded with a smile on her face.

"Sound good boys?" Inu no Taisho asked.

"Yes!" Yasha and Taisho yelled as Isamu and them dropped their bags on the floor and ran out the room. Izayoi and Inu No Taisho laughed as Inu No Taisho ran after his grandsons while Izayoi picked their bags.

"They are so much like their father," Izayoi mumbled with a smile on her face.

**::With the women::**

"Where's Kagome? She's suposed to be here. She better not have ditched us," Ayame stated as she adjusted her purple hatler like dress. Sango and Rin giggled in response. Sango looked to her left and her mouth dropped a little.

"Whoa!" Sango said as she looked at Kagome.

"What?" The girls asked as they looked in Sango's direction.

"Wow!"

"Damn Kagome," Ayame said causing Kagome to blush when she made it to the table.

Kagome was wearing a red tube top with white tightn skinny jeans and red shiny hair was done with curls to go along with her silver accessories.

"I'm guessing I look ok." Kagome stated as she slid into the booth.

"Duh. Did the boys see you? Did they disapprove?" Ayame responded with a smirk as she slid over.

"I had a jacket over it," Kagome replied with a smirk as a waiter came to the table with a tray of drinks balanced on his hand.

"Here you are ladies," he said as he passed out the drinks.

"Thank you. You know Jazu, if I wasn't married, I would ask to dance with you," Sango said as she took a sip of her drink.

"But our friend over there is single," Ayame said as she point at Kagome.

"Really," Jazu responded as he turned to face Kagome. Kagome bit her lip when she saw Jazu's muscles move from under his tight black shirt.

"Yes," Kagome squeaked cauisng Rin to laugh.

"I guess I'll be seeing you on my break," Jazu said with a wink, before walking away from the table.

"If I wasn't married," Ayame stated as she watched Jazu's butt from his tight black pants.

"Ayame!" Rin scolded.

"I would take him home and play patty cake," Ayame finished as she took a sip of her apple martini.

Kagome giggled until someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

"Jaky!" Kagome squealed as she jumped out her seat and hugged the man who was like a brother, well a sister to her.

"How are you hunny?" Jakotsu asked as he hugged her back.

"Good. The girls are taking me out tonight," Kagome stated as she pointed at the girls.

"Oh my gosh. Is that Ayame Hiki, Sango Taiji, and Rin Liz?" Jakotsu asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"We're married now," Sango said as the girls showed him their rings.

"Oh my gosh, no!" Jakotsu responded as he pushed Kagome away and rushed to sit next to the girls.

"Owwy," Kagome said as she bumped into a chest. "Sorry," Kagome said as she looked up at the person she bump into. It was Bankotsu.

"Hello Beautiful," Bankotsu responded as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hi," Kagome stated with a smile. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. Jakotsu and Renkotsu dragged me here," Bankotsu stated as an fast pop song began to play.

"The girls invited me," Kagome told him. Bankotsu nodded before looking at the dancing crowd.

"You want to dance?" He asked.

"Yes," Kagome said as she glanced at the girls who were talking to Jakotsu. Bankotsu smirked as led her to the dance floor.

**:With the men:**

"Really?!" Miroku and Koga shouted as Inuyasha took a sip of his beer. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"Dammmmmmmm!"

"Yup. She fucking lied to me about the baby, cheated on me while we dating," Inuyasha said with a groan as he laid his head on the bar.

"What happen?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked to the table wearing a white t-shirt with black jeans.

"Kikyo had been cheating on Inuyasha and the baby she lost years ago wasn't his. And he left a good woman and his sons for the slut," Miroku stated as he took a sip of his bloody mary. Inuyasha turned and glared at Miroku, but didn't say anything.

"Doesn't surprise me. The baby thing does, but not the cheating," Sesshomaru responded as he told the bartender what he wanted.

"I'm such a fucking idiot," Inuyasha replied as he sat up and took a gulp his beer.

"Yup," All the men said. The bartender came back and gave Sesshomaru his drink. The men took a sip of their drinks as they listen to music.

"Where are you guys wives?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around the club.

"I think Rin said something about her and the girls going to Kagome's house," Sesshomaru stated.

"Really? Sango said they were going to visit Mrs. Higurashi," Miroku responded.

"Ayame told me to leave her alone and that she will be back later," Kog said with a raise brow.

"So where are our women?" Miroku asked with a confused look on his face.

"Over there," Inuyasha stated as he poked at a table where Rin, Ayame, and Sango were sitting at whild talking to Jakotsu.

"Is that Jakotsu? From highschool?" Koga asked.

"Yeah. Ohh and his brother has a thing with Kagome," Inuyasha said with a dry chuckle.

The guys looked at each other. They knew Inuyasha and Bankotsu didn't get along that well, even in highschool. One always wanted to be more smart, atheletic, popular than the other.

**:Flashback:**

"Fucking ass!" A seventeen year old Inuyasha yelled when Bankotsu pushed him on the basketball court and scored another point for himself.

"Stop being a sissy Inuyasha!" A seventeen year old Bankotsu yelled back as he threw the basketball to Inuyasha who caught.

Inuyasha mumbled evil things underneath his breath as he stood up while Miroku helped him.

**:End of Flashback:**

"When did that happen?" Miroku asked as he looked at a woman's backside. Koga smacked him on the back of the head in response.

"While she was in America," Inuyaha stated. The men nodded before Sesshomaru said that they should confront their women. The men nodded including Inuyasha as they got up with their drinks in hand.

"Hello ladies," Miroku said causing the girls and Jakotsu to look at them.

"Miroku!" Jakotsu stated as he jumped up and hugged Miroku. Jakotsu then looked at Koga and Sesshomaru who were trying to back away.

"Did you bring Kagome?" Koga asked as he took a seat.

"Yes. She's somewhere dancing with Bankotsu," Ayame said with a smile. Inuyasha immediately turned towards the dancing area and saw Kagome and Bankotsu grinding on each other with Kagome's back against his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Is there a problem Inuyasha? You look a little tense."

"I'm feel the urge to dance all of a sudden," Inuyasha mumbled as he set his beer on the table and walked towards Kagome and Bankotsu.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Rin asked her husband as he sat down next to her.

"Well-" Sesshomaru said as he started to tell the story.

**::With Kagome::**

"You're too close," Kagome said with a giggled as Bankotsu's grinded his ground into her backside.

"Really?" Bankotsu asked with a smirk as his hands tighten on her hips.

"I'm sorry to break up, whatever you're doing but I would love to dance with the mother of my children," Inuyasha said as he stood in front of Kagome.

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes as Kagome stared at Inuyasha.

"Really? Now you're going to claim her as the mother of your children? Didn't you just find out about your kids a couple of weeks ago," Bankotsu snapped.

"Guys-" Kagome started to say.

"Were you trying to take my place as their father? News flash buddy the boys don't like you," Inuyasha told him with a growl.

"Yeah, they don't like me, but they hate you. I mean, what you did to their mother-"

"Stop!" Kagome shouted as she got out of Bankotsu's arms. "Inuyasha, what do you want?"

"Just to dance," Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded as she bit her lip. She turned around to face Bankotsu.

"I'm just going to dance with him once then we finish our dance," Kagome told Bankotsu as she placed a hand on his chest. Bankotsu glared at Inuyasha from over Kagome's head, but nodded in response. Kagome smiled and leaned up to kiss on the cheek. Bankotsu smirked down at her before turning around and walking away.

Kagome smiled as she watched him walk away, before turning around to face Inuyasha with a glare.

"Well Takahashi?" Kagome questioned with a raised brow. Inuyasha smiled down at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Kagome huffed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_"You spell good," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome laid her head on his chest._

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

**"You look beautiful, all the time," Inuyasha told her as he kissed the top of her head.**

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_"Don't, Inuyasha stop," Kagome mumbled. with a shake of the head._

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

**"I can't Kagome. I'm giving all of me, because I want all of you," Inuyasha said. "Forgive me, please."**

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

**"I love you Kagome. Can you ever love me?" Inuyasha whispered as in her ear.**

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

"No," Kagome said as she struggled to get out his arms. Once out of his arms, she ran off the dancing floor and out of the club.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran after her.

**::With the Group::**

"What did Inuyasha do this time," Bankotsu said with a frown as he started to get up, but Sango stop him.

"Just let them talk Bankotsu. It's something they need to do," Sango told him. Bankotsu sighed as he sat back down, Sango was right.

'I hope he doesn't hurt you Kagome,' Bankotsu thought as he took a sip of his drink.

**:: With Inuyasha and Kagome::**

"I can't love you!" Kagome yelled as she unlocked her car.

"Why not? Fucking tell me!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed her arm and spun her around. They ignored the loud music that was playing from the club.

"Because I'm tired of getting hurt! I'm tired of being used, being a copy! I'm tired of shedding tears! I'm tired of the pain, the memories! I'm fucking tired!" Kagome yelled as she closed her eyes.

"Please, Kagome," Inuyasha begged as he fell on his knees.

"Stop. Leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you," Kagome responded as she tried to stop his arms from wrapping around her.

"Kagome, forgive me," Inuyasha begged as tears ran down his face. Kagome put her hand to her mouth and shook her head.

"No," she whispered.

"Kagome please," Inuyashe begged as he tightend his grip.

"No, I can't," Kagome said as she pushed Inuyasha away from her, but he tightend his grip. Kagome turned her head as Inuyasha cried and begged for forgiveness.

"You love her, not me," Kagome said as she bit her lip.

"Not anymore," Inuyasha mumbled.

"You can't unlove someone in a couple of days Yash. You've been with her for eight years," Kagome responded as she closed her eyes.

"We've been together for over fifteen years. What we had back then and now, never changed," Inuyasha stated. Kagome shook her head as she looked down at him.

"Why did you stay with her? Honestly, No more lying to save my feelings. Just, just tell me the truth. Tell me why," Kagome said as she reached over to open the door to the backseat and manuevered to sit inside.

She looked down at Inuyasha who was looking up at her with teary eyes.

"Why?"

"I was a afraid," Inuyasha stated. Kagome stared at him.

"I,mmmm. Sleeping with Kikyo the first time was truely an accident. I drank more than I've ever drunken before. But after me and her started talking and hanging out, I felt like there was somebody else that I could connect with. Someone other than you. I was afraid I wasn't good enough for you. Even though we had been together for years, I just, I was being stupid and afraid.

"Why are you afraid? Why did you need someone other than me?" Kagome asked.

"You know what I went through as a child. You know that kids bullied me, spat on me, called me names. I, I didn't want you to do the same. I thought I wasn't good enough. I don't know why. I just want you to do better than me. But having an affair with Kikyo is not an excuse on why I treated you like that. I'm pathetic, I don't deserve you or the boys, but I have both of you in my life," Inuyasha stated as he looked up at her. "I'm hoping that we can be a family. But I know, you're not ready for us to be a couple again."

"Inuyasha you don't," Kagome stated as she placed a hand on top of her head."Everything is just so confusing and rushed right now. Our past plays a great deal on what happens in the future. I need to think about us, you. If you think I'm going to accept you back so easily," Kagome said as she grabbed his hand and pulled his face close to hers. "Think fucking again Takahashi," Kagome stated as she pushed him back so hard, that his head hit the car next to hers.

"Fuck," Inuyasha mumbled as he placed a hand behind his head. He pulled it back and saw some blood on his fingers. He looked up at Kagome who was geting out of the car and closing the door to the backseat.

"I need a drink," Kagome mumbled as she looked down at Inuyasha.

"Yeah me too," Inuyasha responded as he sat up. They walked back to the club to enjoy the rest of their night.

**::With the Boys:**

"Grandpa," Taisho called out as he set his glasses on the night stand.

"Yes Taisho," Inu No Taisho responded as he walked to his grandson.

"Do you think Mom and dad will get along?" Taisho asked as his grandfather sat on the side of his bed.

"You know what, I don't know. But I hope they do. Even your father made a big mistake, I think your mom and father were made for each other," Inu No Taisho told him truthfully.

"Yash told us what happened. Not into detail, but that he was unfaithfull," Taisho responded causing Inu No Taisho to raise a brow.

"Yash?"

"Dad said we call him anything. He said since he hasn't been a true father, we dont have to call him such," Taisho explain. Inu No Taisho nodded in response before sighing.

"He hasn't been the father he is suppose to be, but he's trying. Just let him be the father he is trying to be. I'm not saying forgive him, because it's imposible forgive someone completly. But just open up to him, let him be the man and father he can be," Inu No Taisho told him. Taisho nodded as he pulled the covers up to his waist.

"I will. I know dad's sorry too. But what he did to mom didn't affect just her, but us," Taisho told him.

"I know he did. Mistakes were made, but what do you do when you make a mistake?" Inu No Taisho asked.

"Try to fix them," Taisho mumbled.

"That's excatly what you're father is trying to do. Even though he maybe horrible at it," Inu No Taisho said causing Taisho to laugh. "He's trying. And that's where I respect him for it. You, your brothers, and your mother are the best things that ever happened in Inuyasha's life."

Taisho smiled in response.

"Thanks grandpa," Taisho said as he leaned up and hugged Inu No Taisho. Inu No Taisho eyes widened before they soften as he hugged his grandson.

A minute later, Inu No Taisho released him for the hug. Taisho sighed as he leaned back into the bed.

"Good, get some sleep my boy," Inu No Taisho ordered. Taisho nodded in response as he closed his eyes. Inu No Taisho kissed him on the head, before getting off the bed and walking to the door. He turned off the light and left the door ajar.

He turned to his right and saw his wife closing Yasha's door.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Okay," Izayoi responded as she walked towards her husband.

"Did he ask about Kagome and Inuyasha?" Inu No Taisho asked.

"Yes. And I told them what you probably told Taisho. You don't have to completely forgive him, but let him be the father and man he can be," Izayoi told him.

"Good advice my dear," He responded as he leaned down and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. Izayoi giggled in response.

"Why thank you my dear," Izayoi replied with a smirk.

"The boys know more than Kagome and Inuyasha think they know," Inu No Taisho stated.

"I know. I'm going to tell Kagome and Inuyasha when i talk to them tomorrow," Izayoi said as they started walking to Isamu's room.

"Isamu, hunny. Are you awake?" Izayoi asked as she knocked on his door. They heard a shuffle in response.

"Isamu, what are you doing?" Inu No Taisho asked as he open the door. Izayoi gasped as she ran to her youngest grandson who had a bloody tissue against his nose.

"What happen hunny?" Izayoi asked as she grabbed another tissue.

"Med-ki-sin," Isamu stuttered as Izayoi tilted his head down. Izayoi looked at her husband, who had a spoon filled with brown liquid in his hands.

"Open," Inu No Taisho demanded as he held the spoon in front of Isamu. Isamu open his mouth and drank the liquid.

Izayoi waited a minute, before pulling the bloody tissue away from his nose. There was no more blood.

"Thank goodness," Izayoi said as she placed a hand on her chest. "We're going to have to get you another shirt."

Isamu nodded as he took off his red iron man shirt. Inu No Taisho grabbed a green t-shirt and handed it to him. Isamu smiled as he took it from him. He put it on then laid back on the bed. Izayoi looked for any blood on the bed.

"You good?" Izayoi asked. Isamu nodded as he grabbed the covers and pulled them to his chest.

"Gr-ad-ma?" Isamu asked as Izayoi leaned forward and kissed his head.

"Yes?" Izayoi asked.

"W-h-i m-om-ie un-d dad-ie tre-at li-k ba-by?" Isamu stuttered as he looked at his grandparents. (why does mommy and daddy treat me like a baby)

"Because you are there baby," Izayoi told him, but Isamu gave her a look. "Your parents love you very much. And they want you to be safe and happy."

"No-t sma-rt," Isamu stated as he looked down.

"Hey, don't ever say that hunny. You're smart and very wise for your age. You're also kind and caring," Izayoi told him causing Isamu to smile.

"Mo-mie sa-id tha-t tw-ooo," Isamu said with a smile. (Mommy says that too).

"It's true," Inu No Taisho stated as he poked him in the stomach. Isamu giggled in response. "Get some sleep son."

Isamu nodded as he closed his eyes. Inu No Taisho leaned down and kissed him on the head. Izayoi and her husband walked to the door, then turned off the light and left the door open.

"It's nice having kids around the house," Inu No Taisho stated as they walked down the stairs.

"Yes, it is," Izayoi responded.

"You know what that means," Inu No Taisho told her with a smirk.

"Beg the kids for more grandchildren?" Izayoi questioned.

"No," Inu No Taishi resoonded teasly as he placed a hand on her lower back. Izayoi glared at him before speaking. "If you're talking about having another kid, you're crazy Taisho. I'm putting you in rehab for help."

Inu No Taisho laughed as they cotinued to walk down the steps

**::With the men and women::**

**A few hours later**

"I'm going home guys. I'm tired," Kagome complained with a pout. It was one o' clock in the morning.

"It's not late," Rin giggled, she was obviously drunk.

"Anyway. I'll call you girls later," Kagome said as she hugged the women then the men. Inuyasha had left a couple of hours ago since he needs to go to work early since he was absent that week.

She waved at the group as she walked out club.

"I'm going to catch a ride with Kagome," Bankotsu told his brother. Jakotsu looked up and glared at him.

"Use a condom if you're going to try something."

"Shut up," Bankotsu said before telling the group goodbye and running out the club.

"Kagome!" Bankotsu yelled as he ran to Kagome who was getting in her car.

"Yes?" Kagome questioned.

"Can I spend the night at your house. It's crowded with the brothers," Bankotsu told her with a smirk.

"Sure," Kagome said as she closed the door. Bankotsu smirked as he got into the car. After he got in the car, Kagome turned the car on and started to drive to her house.

**:::::::::::**

"You better not try anything Bankotsu," Kagome told him as she put her house key into the keyhole.

"Hey, if something happens tonight, it happens," Bankotsu stated as he looked down at Kagome.

"And if nothing happens?" Kagome asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing happens. Unless you want something to happen," Bankotsu responded.

"Sota's upstairs," Kagome told him.

"We can be quiet," Bankotsu replied. They stared at each other for a second before they started laughing.

"You're stupid," Kagome told him.

"Yeah. Like you could ever be quiet. Even when someone touches you non-sexually you scream or squeal," Bankotsu responded.

"Do no-Ahh!" Kagome squealed as Bankotsu poked her in the stomach.

"Case proven," Bankotsu replied.

"Shut up Banky," Kagome said as she pushed the door open.

"You can sleep either in a guest room or on the couch,"Kagome told him with a yawn.

"No snuggling in your bed?" Bankotsu asked with a smirk.

"Very funny pretty boy," Kagomr replied as she closed and looked the door. She took off her heels as she leaned against the door.

"What happened outside princess?" Bankotsu questioned as he looked at his ex-lover. Kagome sighed as she kept her head down.

"Kagome."

"Banky, he wants me back," Kagome stated as she looked up at him. "But I haven't, I don't think I can forgive him for what he did."

Bankotsu nodded as he walked towards her.

"Why are you so upset?" Bankotsu asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Because one part of me wants to take him back, while the other part of me wants me to not forgive him and hate him," Kagome explain as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "We've been together for over twenty years, since we were in diapers, but, what he did to me at our wedding made me so angry, so hateful."

There was a pause as Bankotsu rubbed her back. Kagome laid her head on his should in response.

"Kagome, what you and Inuyasha had or still have is special. Something you rarely see. You two were made for each other. Even though some big and small mistakes were made, you two still have a connection that no one can break," Bankotsu stated. He felt Kagome nodded in his shoulder. "If Inuyasha loves you like he said, he will respect your decision on either you letting him go and moving on or taking him back."

"You're right," Kagome whispered. Bankotsu smiled in response.

"I want the best for you. If it's being with him, I'm cool with that, i understand."

"Thank you Banky, I needed that. Who knew you were good at giving advice," Kagome stated as she pulled her head away from his shoulder.

"It's a gift," Bankotsu responded with a roll of the eyes. Kagome giggled in response.

"But either decision you make, make him go through hell and back, four times. You for you and one for each boy you got," Bankotsu told her. Kagome smirked before saying, "You got it boss. I've been doing that for a while now."

Bankotsu and Kagome laughed for a couple of minutes, before Kagome hugged him and told him she was going to bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," Kagome said.

"There better be breakfast on the table when I wake up. There needs to be an award for me being a good boy," Bankotsu stated. Kagome giggled and nodded. She turned around to walk up the stairs when she felt a hand make connect with her butt.

"Sorry, it's a habit," Bankotsu said in his defense. Kagome glared at him, before turning back around and walking up the stairs. She ignored Bankotsu's laughing from downstairs.

"Decisions, decisions," Kagome mumbled.

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thanks for everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**Thank you for over a 100 favorites to this story. Yay!**

**I love all of ya!**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors.**

**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' and 'Secretary to Wife'.**

**Thank you otakugirl00 for beta reading this chapter... It took me 3 1/2 days to write this story and I didn't feel like looking it over. So thank you again otakugirl00. Love ya girl! Lol.**

**Preview:**

_**"Are you mad Takahashi? Mad because you think Bankotsu had his hot sweaty body against my hot sweaty body. Mad that I ran my hands down his sweaty tan back as I arched my bare chest against his?" Kagome asked as she stood close to Inuyasha who had his eyes closed, hands clenched.**_

_**"Shut up Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled.**_

_**"Why Inuyasha? It's true though. You're mad because you think Bankotsu made me scream like you have never made me scream before. He brought me pleasure and happiness. You want to know something, that's what I thought about you and Kikyo. Do you know how angry, selfless, and mistreat I felt?" Kagome asked. She got a pause in response. Kagome smiled as she looked at Inuyasha tense posture.**_

_**"And for your infomation, even though Bankotsu and I didn't sleep with each other last night, we have a powerful bond, And Bankotsu is a very, very, excellent lover. We go places that-" Kagome started to say but Inuyasha wrapled his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Kagome gasped and looked up, but Inuyasha's lips were immediatly on hers.**_

**What's Kagome going to do next?**

**Until next time,**

**Bye^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Stay with me

"Waky Waky Banky," Kagome whispered into Bankotsu's ear as he slept on her couch.

"Let me sleep," Bankotsu mumbled as he rolled over so his back was facing Kagome.

"Then I guess you don't want breakfast," Kagome said as she stood up.

"You cooked?" Bankotsu asked as he peeked an eye open.

"Yes. Pancakes, sausage, toast, eggs, everything," Kagome stated.

"I love you. You know that," Bankotsu said as he sat up on the couch and stood up. Kagome giggled as they walked out the living room.

"Where's your shirt?" Kagome asked.

"What? You want me to sleep in my clothes? That's just dirty Kagome," Bankotsu responded with a shake of the head. Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Shut up, just go eat. I'm going to go take a shower. Sota should be coming down to eat breakfast soon," Kagome replied as she smacked him on his tan, six pack chest.

"I know you wanted to feel my chest," Bankotsu said as Kagome walked away from him.

"You wish," Kagome stated as she walked up the stairs. Bankotsu chuckled as he placed a hand on his six pack and walked to the kitchen.

**:::::::**

Ten minutes later, Bankotsu and Sota were sitting at the dining room table, eating breakfast.

"Can I like steal Kagome, keep her in my basement, and force her to cook for me?" Bankotsu asked as he ate a piece of sausage.

"Sure," Sota said with a smirk as he took a sip of his orange juice.

Bankotsu chuckled as they finished their meal.

"Tell Kagome I went to go visit a friend," Sota stated as he picked up their dirty dishes. Bankotsu nodded as he drank his milk.

A few minutes later, Bankotsu got up and left the kitchen to go to the living room.

He set his empty class of milk on the counter and went to go put on his shirt when the doorbell stopped him.

"Kagome, do you want me to go get that?" Bankotsu yelled as he put on his white v neck shirt.

"Yes! I'll be down in a few!" Kagome shouted.

Bankotsu nodded as he went to go answer the door.

Ding Dong!

"I'm coming!" Bankotsu shouted as he walked towards the door. He unlocked the door, before throwing the door open.

"Inuyasha. What a nice surprise," Bankotsu said with a smirk as he leaned against the door frame.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled as he looked at Bankotsu. "Where's Kagome?"

"She's in the shower. We kinda had a wild night," he responded with a smirk.

Inuyasha growled louder at his statement.

"Why you-" Inuyasha started to say, when Kagome stood behind Bankotsu with her wet hair clinging to her green robe.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome asks.

"I came to talk to you," Inuyasha replied as he looked at her.

"Ohhh," Kagome said as Bankotsu's pocket buzzed. He reached into his back pocket, pulled out his phone, and looked at the message.

"I have to go. Suikotsu needs me at home for something," Bankotsu says as he turns to face Kagome.

"How are you going to get there? You took my car," Kagome questioned as he bent down and hugged her. Inuyasha growled at their contact.

"There's a bus station down the street. I'll catch the bus. Don't worry about me. I'll call you when I get home," he told her; Kagome nodded in response.

"Think about what I said last night," he whispered in her ear. Inuyasha raised a brow at his words. Kagome nodded before they separated. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before turning around and walking out the house. He bumped his shoulder against Inuyasha's before walking down the sidewalk.

Kagome watched him until he made it to the bus stop, before turning to face Inuyasha.

"What?" She asked as she stepped back, letting Inuyasha into her house.

"Nothing. Do you find it fun to sleep around?" Inuyasha snapped as he walked into the house.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked as she closed the door then turned around to face him.

"You slept with Bankotsu last night, didn't you," Inuyasha growled as he faced her. Kagome stared at him before laughing.

"You're hilarious Takahashi. Fucking hilarious. I'm not like you. I don't sleep around. We didn't have sex, sleep together, whatever you want to call it," Kagome stated. Inuyasha relaxed a little, until she started laughing again.

"You were mad Takahashi, weren't you? Mad because you think Bankotsu had his hot sweaty body against my hot sweaty body. Mad that I ran my hands down his sweaty tan back as I arched my bare chest against his?" Kagome asked as she stood close to Inuyasha who had his eyes closed, hands clenched.

"Shut up Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Why Inuyasha? It's true though. You're mad because you think Bankotsu made me scream like you have never made me scream before. He brought me pleasure and happiness. You want to know something, that's what I thought about you and Kikyo. Do you know how angry, selfless, and mistreated I felt?" Kagome asked. She got a pause in response. Kagome smiled as she looked at Inuyasha tense posture.

"And for your information, even though Bankotsu and I didn't sleep with each other last night, we have in the past. And let me tell you, Bankotsu is a very, very, excellent lover. We go places that-" Kagome started to say but Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Kagome gasped and looked up, but Inuyasha's lips were immediately on hers. Kagome was about to push him away, but when his tongue touched hers, all her senses left.

"Mmm," Kagome moan as she flicked her tongue against his. She stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha tilted his head a little as he reached underneath her knees and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Inuyasha tore his mouth away from hers to catch his breathe. Kagome looked at him as a thin piece of salvia connected them together.

"Sorry," Inuyasha mumbled as he looked at her.

"Stop talking," Kagome whispered as she grabbed the back on his head and brought his lips to hers. Inuyasha groaned as she nipped on his lip. He walked backwards and pushed her against the wall. His hands started to untie the knot to her robe. His hands cupped her bare breast causing Kagome to moan in his mouth.

Kagome broke the kiss and threw her head back as Inuyasha pinched her nipple.

"No, no more," Kagome stuttered as her hands gripped his shoulders.

"Do you see what you do to me? Huh Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he grinded his covered hard on into her core.

"Ahhhh!"

"What's going on right now is something that never died. Something that will never die between us," Inuyasha whispered as he nibbled her ear. Kagome back arched into Inuyasha's chest. "This connection, lust, need, passion."

"Yes," Kagome moan as he grinded his boner into her core again. Inuyasha bent his head down and kissed away up from her neck to her lips.

"Mmmmm."

"I want this and you want this," Inuyasha whispered, before sealing their lips again. Kagome tighten her grip around his neck as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

'I want this,' Kagome thought while she tilted her head to the side.

Inuyasha nibbled on her lip, before pulling away; string salvia connected them together. Kagome looked into his golden eyes.

"We have to stop," Inuyasha whispered as he leaned down and started to place pecks on her lips.

"But-"

"Trust me, we should stop. You'll regret it later. Our feelings aren't where they should be," Inuyasha mumbled as he gave her one more kiss before pulling away. "You should get ready."

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha set her down. Kagome was about to turn around and leave, when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, turned her around, and kissed her. Kagome placed a hand on his cheek as she kissed him back.

A minute later, they separated.

Smack!

Inuyasha held a hand to his right cheek and looked down at Kagome.

"Thank you," Kagome said. (About telling them to stop)

Inuyasha nodded as he watched her turned around and walk to the stairs.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Inuyasha mumbled as he kicked the wall. He ran a through his hair while looking down at his boner.

"And what should I do with you?" Inuyasha questioned.

**:::::::::**

"Really Kagome? Now he thinks you want him," Kagome said as she wiped the steam off the bathroom's mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned a little.

'But you do,' a voice whispered in the back of her head. Kagome sighed before walking to her room with a white towel wrapped around her wet body.

Once she made it to her room, she let out a sigh.

"Guess it's time to pick up the boys," Kagome mumbled as she started to put on her clothes.

**:::::::::::**

Inuyasha typed something into his phone as he waited for Kagome to come down the stairs.

"So, Inuyasha, what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked as she walked into the living room while eating a candy bar. She was wearing a pink babydoll top with brown skinny jeans and pink flip flops.

"Nothing. We'll talk about it later. Where are the boys?" Inuyasha asked as he turned his phone off.

"At your parent's house," Kagome said stood in front of him; Inuyasha nodded as he looked at her.

"What time were you going to pick them up?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome glanced at the clock and saw that it was twelve o' clock.

"Now," Kagome stated before taking a bite out of her candy.

"We can go in my car then go out for pizza," Inuyasha responded as he stood up; Kagome smiled at him response. She was about to turn around when Inuyasha grabbed her belt loop and pulled her close to him.

"What happen earlier," Inuyasha stated but Kagome shook her head.

"Shouldn't have happen. It was a moment of weakness," Kagome responded before turning away and walking out the living room to get her purse.

'Who am I kidding? You know you want it to happen again,' Kagome thought as she went upstairs to get her purse.

::::::::::::::::

"Hello you two," Izayoi said happily as she looked at her son and daughter-in-law.

"Hi Izzy. Hi pops," Kagome responded as she hugged Izayoi then Inu No Taisho.

"How were the boys? Were they good?" Kagome asked as she released Inu No Taisho from the hug.

"They were good. We did a lot. There was a little dispute between Taisho and Yasha but they got through it. All the maids and cooks are gushing over the boys," Izayoi told her with a giggle. Kagome giggled along with her.

"Where are the boys now?" Kagome asked as she adjusted her purse on her shoulder.

"In the living room playing video games," Inu No Taisho told her. Kagome nodded and turned away from the family to see her boys.

"Sesshomaru told us what happen," Izayoi said as she hugged her son.

"Knew the bastard couldn't keep his mouth shut," Inuyasha mumbled, causing his mother to hit him on the back of the head.

"Don't talk about your brother like that," she scolded.

"Keh," Inuyasha responded as she released him from the hug.

"So what are you going to do now? I'm pretty sure you don't want anything to do with her now," Izayoi stated as she looked at him.

"What I've been trying to do these couple weeks. Get Kagome back," Inuyasha replied with a sigh.

"It will happen honey," Izayoi told him as she place a hand on his cheek.

"What if it doesn't mom? I screwed up big time. I don't think she will ever forgive me," Inuyasha said, causing his ears to drop a little.

"Don't give up hope son. Just be patient," Inu No Taisho told him as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha nodded before smiling.

"I have a few ways to show her that I'm serious and want her back."

"How?" Izayoi asked as Inu No Taisho raised a brow.

"Well,-"

**:::::::::::**

"In-Wi-!" Isamu squeals as he wins a tennis match against his brother.

"Keh. I let you win," Yasha responded as he handed Taisho the wii remote then took a seat next to his mother.

"Did you boys have fun last night?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to Yasha.

"Yes. We had an awesome time. We played in the pool," Taisho started when Yasha interrupted him.

"Played videos games, watched a movie, and ate-"

"O-kie," Isamu finished with a smile.

"Wow. Sounds like fun," Kagome stated as Inuyasha and his parents walked into the living room.

"It was," Taisho said as he scored a point on the game.

"How was last night? Did you have fun?" Izayoi asked as she took a seat next to Kagome.

"It was an, eventful night," Kagome replied as she glanced at Inuyasha.

"Mmmmm," Izayoi hummed as she looked in the same direction Kagome was looking in.

"You guys really changed the place," Kagome said as she looked around the living room.

"Yes. We did a lot of remodeling a couple of years ago," Izayoi told her with a smile.

"Ohh. Really. What made you decide to pick that color?" Kagome asked as she full turn towards her.

"Well," Izayoi started as Inuyasha sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"We're going to be here all day," Inuyasha told his father, causing him to chuckle.

**::::::::::::Three hours later:::::::::::**

"Okay. Bye Izzy and pops. Thanks again," Kagome said as she waved at her in-laws.

"No problem Kagome. We had fun," Izayoi responded as she watched the family get into the car. She waited for them to drive off, before closing the door and turning to look at her husband.

"We forgot to tell them what the boys asked us last night," Inu No Taisho said as his wife stared at him.

"Shut up Toga. Did you see how those two were looking at each other?"

"No," Inu No Taisho said slowly. Izayoi huffed and rolled her eyes.

"They look like the same love sick teenagers they were before," Izayoi told him, before squealing. "What if they get back together?"

"They might. But I'm sure they will find their way back together," Inu No Taisho responded as he wrapped his arms around her; pulling her closer.

"I just want my family to be happy and together," Izayoi mumbled into his chest.

"I do too Izayoi. I do too."

**:::: With Kagome and Inuyasha:::::**

"Do you guys want to go to an actual pizza place or do you want to go somewhere where you can play games and eat?" Kagome asked as she turn in her seat to look at her sons. (It's like...mmmm Chuck E Cheese. Lol. best example I can give you guys)

"Games."

"Games."

"G-am."

Kagome smiled before turning around.

"You heard them," Kagome said as she pulls out her phone from her purse.

"So Shikon Travelers?" Inuyasha asked as he turns left.

"Yes, that will do," Kagome replied as she turned on her phone. "They're still in business?"

"Yes. Who doesn't like Shikon Travelers? It's a fun place for all ages," Inuyasha said as he stopped at a stop sign.

"Ohh. Sorry Inuyasha. Didn't know you were really passionate about it," Kagome responded with a giggle.

"Shut up," Inuyasha mumbled causing Kagome to bust into another fits of giggles.

The boys smirked as they watched the scene between their father and mother.

**::::::::::: Thirty Minutes Later::::::::**

"Mommy, look at all the tickets I won!" Yasha said as he showed her his bag filled with tickets.

"Wow! That's a lot. Maybe you can get a prize," Kagome responded as she looked into the brown paper bag with a purple jewel in the middle. Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he and the boys came walking towards them.

"Isamu, are you okay? Are you feeling okay, did you need anything?" Kagome asked as she looked down at him. Isamu gave his mother a thumbs up and showed her his tickets.

"O-ok ma-me." (look mommy)

Inuyasha had convinced Kagome to let Isamu play with his brothers instead of hanging around with her.

"I see. You got a lot too," Kagome stated with a smile before looking at Taisho's bag.

"We came over here, because we ran out of tokens," Inuyasha told her.

"Ohh," Kagome said before reaching into her bag and pulling out a cup of gold coins.

"Ticket number 247, your order is now ready!"

"That's us," Kagome told him as she put the cup back in her brown paper bag.

"Okay. I'm going to take the boys to the bathroom to wash their hands," Inuyasha told Kagome as she stopped playing her shooting game.

"Okay. I'll be at a table back there," Kagome responded as she pointed to the sitting area. Inuyasha nodded in response. They went their separate ways as Inuyasha took their kids while Kagome went to go pick up their food.

"What do you really want pops?" Yasha asked as they walked to the bathroom.

'Pops? Close enough,' Inuyasha thought with a shrug. "I have a favor to ask you boys to do. But you can't tell your mother," Inuyasha said as he open the door to the bathroom and let the boys in.

Once he was in the bathroom, he closed and locked the door.

"What is it?" Taisho asked as he adjusted his glasses on his face.

Inuyasha took in a deep breath, before he started to explain what he needed them to do.

**:::::::::::::**

"You're really trying to get mom back," Yasha said as he leaned against the door inside bathroom.

"Duh Yasha," Taisho responded as he smirked at his father.

"So you guys know what you gotta do, right?" Inuyasha questioned as he walked to the door.

"Yup. Keep quiet and do what you told us to do," Taisho replied as Yasha leaned off the door.

"Right. Thanks again boys," Inuyasha told them as he open the door.

"You're welcome pops. Let's just see if all this works," Yasha said as he walked out the bathroom.

"We're rooting for you," Taisho stated as he gave his father a thumbs up before walking out the bathroom. Isamu gave Inuyasha a thumbs up and a smile before following his brother out the bathroom.

Inuyasha sighed as he ran his fingers through his silver hair.

"I hope this works," he mumbled as he walked out the bathroom.

**:::::::: Thirty Minutes Later:::::::**

"Are you guys full?" Kagome asked as she wiped her mouth. She was sitting in a booth with Inuyasha while their kids sat in a booth across from them.

"A little," Yasha said with a shrug. Inuyasha chuckled as he took a sip of his Pepsi.

"You guys are going to eat me out of house and home," Kagome responded with a giggle as she reached into her brown bag and pulled out a plastic cup filled with coins.

She gave her sons most of the coins but kept a few for herself and Inuyasha.

"You have twenty minutes to go play okay," Kagome said as she divided the coins equally. The boys nodded as they got out the booth and ran back to the games.

Kagome and Inuyasha stayed silent for a minute before Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"So, are you and the boys going to stay here? Or are you going to move back to America?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't thought about that," Kagome said as she glanced at him. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"So why were you at the club yesterday?" Kagome asked as she took a sip of her 7up.

Inuyasha laughed, before taking another sip of his drink. "I guess I should tell you, before Miroku or Sesshomaru blab to you about it. Kikyo is pregnant."

"Ohh," Kagome said as she looked down. "And it's yours."

"No. Me and her haven't had sex in like three years," Inuyasha told her. Kagome bit her lip, to stop the smile that was about to come on her face.

"Ohh. Then who's? Her son's father?" Kagome asked with a small cough.

"We don't know. Only she knows. At least I hope she would. Her son's father came busting into my apartment accusing me of sleeping with her and getting Kikyo pregnant, but Kikyo came rushing in and told him that I wasn't. And when he asked her who it was, she said she didn't know," Inuyasha explained as he turned a little to face Kagome. "And you know the funny thing."

"What?" Kagome asked with a raised brow.

"The baby I thought she was carrying eight years ago wasn't mine," Inuyasha said causing Kagome's eyes to widen.

"Oh my Kami! Really?" Kagome yelled causing some people to turn in their direction.

"Yup," Inuyasha said before Kagome pulled him into a hug.

"Are you okay? I know you wanted that baby," Kagome whispered; Inuyasha hugged her back.

"I did. And yeah. I'm fine," Inuyasha responded as she pulled away from the hug. "If I had known it wasn't mine-"

"What would you have done? Leave her? Kept what you did a secret? Inuyasha, there was no way to get out what you did," Kagome said as she placed a hand on his cheek. "You hurt me. If you kept it a secret, you would have hurt me. You told me, and you hurt me."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you," Inuyasha told her.

"I know. But you did," Kagome said with a shaky smile. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close. He placed his head against hers.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I promise I will make it up to you. I will prove my loyalty and commitment to you," Inuyasha promised.

"Inuyasha-"

"No. I messed up. Let me fix it," Inuyasha said; Kagome nodded in response.

"Okay."

"Thank you," Inuyasha said as he leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips.

"You shouldn't have done that," Kagome mumbled as she looked into his eyes.

"I guess I shouldn't do this either," Inuyasha stated as he sealed his lips with hers. Kagome closed her eyes and tilted her head in response.

**:: With the boys::**

"I think mom and Inuyasha are going to get back together," Taisho whispered as they watched their parents kiss.

"I'm not sure. You know mom is very hard to convince. Remember when I asked her if we could get a hamster," Yasha said as he looked at Isamu. Isamu shrugged and nodded in response.

"Well at least they're close now," Taisho mumbled as he turned back to kiss parents who were still kissing.

"Are they going to breathe?" Yasha asked causing Isamu to giggle.

**:: With Kagome and Inuyasha::**

"Mmmm," Kagome moan as she placed a hand on Inuyasha's chest and pushed him away.

"You need to stop doing that," Kagome whispered, before getting out of the booth.

"Here's your coins and throw this stuff away," Kagome said as she grabbed her bag and purse. "Meet us at the prize counter in fifteen minutes," Kagome said before she quickly walked away.

"Wow," Inuyasha mumbled as he leaned back in his seat. "That woman," he said, before getting up and throwing their trash away.

**:::::::::::::::**

"Dang it," Kagome said she missed the hoop again. Kagome decided to win tickets by her free throw skills, which sucked.

"Remember when you couldn't throw a basketball? You still can't," Inuyasha said with a laugh as he stood behind Kagome.

"Shut up," Kagome responded as she bent her arms over her head, brought them up, and threw the ball. She sighed as she missed again. She went to grabbed another ball to shoot again.

"You're doing it all wrong, again. Here, let me show you," Inuyasha said as he got closer to her; Kagome's breath hitched in her throat at the feeling of Inuyasha's warm body against her.

"Position your arms like this," Inuyasha said as his claw hands ran up her arm and position her arms the right way.

"Bounce a little," he whispered. Kagome closed her eyes at his hot breath on her ear.

"Shoot."

:**Flashback**:

"I keep missing," Kagome whined as she threw another basketball, it missed the hoop again. Thirteen year old Kagome was on a date with her first and only boyfriend, fourteen year old Inuyasha Takahashi.

However, her father wanting his little girl to be safe was sitting at a table with her mother, and Inuyasha's parents.

"Because you're throwing it wrong, stupid," Inuyasha said as he stood next to her. Kagome glared at him, before throwing another ball, missing again.

"Here, let me show you," Inuyasha stated as he stood behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay, so hold your arms like this," Inuyasha whispered into her as she grabbed a basketball them position her arms like he said too.

"Now bounce a little, and throw upwards," Inuyasha said as his hands squeezed her waist. Kagome did as she was told and threw the ball.

She squealed when the ball made it through the hoop, causing Kagome to get three tickets.

Inuyasha blushed as Kagome turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're the best," Kagome said as she pulled away and looked at him.

"Duh. You're just now realizing that," Inuyasha responded with a smirk. Kagome smiled as she leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome as she pulled away and turned around.

"Sorry," Kagome said as she turned around and placed a piece of hair behind her ear. She gasped when Inuyasha bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"I liked it," Inuyasha told her. Kagome smiled as she looked at him. She grabbed her tickets, grabbed his hand, before walking them to another game station.

:**End of Flashback:**

"Kagome, Kagome," Inuyasha repeated.

"Uh. Sorry. I spaced out," Kagome said as she open her eyes and looked behind her at Inuyasha. "Did I make it?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha stated as he pointed at the tickets coming out the machine.

"Ohh. Thanks," Kagome responded with a smile as she turned back to the game.

"You're welcome. I'm going to go play some other games," Inuyasha told her before unwrapping himself from her.

'Why am I always weak around him? I'm suppose to hate him, but did I even hate him from the start? For what all he did to me and the kids?' Kagome thought as she looked down at the basketball balls.

**:::::::::::Later that night::::::::**

"I'll see you some other time then," Kagome said as Inuyasha stood outside in front of her door. They had come home with the prizes they won from their tickets, and watched a movie for the rest of the night. The boys were already in their rooms sleeping.

"Yup," Inuyasha responded as he scratched the back of his head.

There was a pause as they looked into each other eyes.

"Bye," Kagome mumbled.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said before realizing what she said. "I mean bye. Goodnight."

Kagome giggled causing Inuyasha to smile before turning around and leaving.

'That man' Kagome thought before closing the door.

**::::: A week later::::::**

During the week, Inuyasha would pick up the kids and take them to baseball pratice as Kagome visit her mother and hanged out with friends.

Day by day, Inuyasha would give Kagome a bouquet of flowers and chocolate.

Kagome kept on trying to ignore the feelings that she was having for Inuyasha; they were become more dominant.

**::::::::::**

Kagome yawned as she walked out her room. She looked up and spotted her brother walking out his room.

"Hey," Kagome yawned as she leaned against her door.

"Hey. Have a good sleep?" Sota asked as he leaned off the door and he walked towards her.

"Yeah. You?" Kagome asked as they started walking down the stairs.

"Yup," Kagome nodded in response.

Once they made it to the bottom of the stairs, Kagome told him to start breakfast while she would get the newspaper. Sota nodded as he walked towards the kitchen.

Kagome unlocked and open the door, before bending down and grabbing the newspaper.

"What in the world!" Kagome shouted as she dropped the newspapers and looked at her front yard that was filled with orange tulips which spelled out 'Forgive Me'.

"What's wrong sis?" Sota asked as he ran towards his sister who stood straight. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as he stood behind Kagome.

"Yeah," Kagome mumbles as she stared at the scene in front of her.

"What's going on?" Taisho asked as he walked towards his uncle and mother, with his brothers following behind him.

"Wow! Who did that?" Yasha asked with 'shock' in his voice, but a smirk on his face.

"Your father," Kagome whispered, before turning around and walking back into the house.

Sota stared at the flowers for a second, before turning around and looking at his nephews who had smirks on their faces.

"You knew he was going to do this, didn't you?" Sota said, coming out more like a statement than a question.

"I'm authorized not to tell, uncle," Yasha responded with a smirked before walking back into the house.

"Sorry uncle Sota," Taisho said before following his brother.

Isamu looked at his uncle, before smiling and walking back into the house.

"Those kids," Sota mumbled with a shake of the head as he bent down to pick up the newspaper.

**:::::::::::**

"Inuyasha! How did you get all those flowers in my yard?" Kagome asked a soon a Inuyasha answered the phone.

"Hello Kagome," Inuyasha said lazily.

"Answer the question," Kagome demanded.

"I had someone do it for me. Do you like them? I picked out the flowers," Inuyasha responded; Kagome eyes soften a little.

"They were nice. I was just surprised," Kagome stated.

"Surprised? You haven't seen the huge surprise yet, have you?" Inuyasha replied with a grin as he signed a document.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she walked into the living room.

"Turn on your tv and go to channel five," Inuyasha responded with a smirk as he gave his male secretary a stack of papers to file.

"What is this jackass talking about," Kagome mumbled as she grabbed the remote, turn on the tv, and turn to channel five.

"Oh my!" Kagome gasped as she watched the news. On the news channel were a female news reporter and a camera man standing in front of Inu No Taisho's glass covered company building. On the side in which the reporter and camera man were facing was a white banner with purple words. The words said,

_Kagome,_

_Thank you for letting me see my kids and participating in their life. I am sorry for what I did. Even though, I don't deserve your forgiveness, can you find it in your heart to forgive me for my mistakes? I hope you can so we can start a new life with our kids. I love you._

_-Inuyasha_

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he shooed his secretary away.

"What are you trying to pull Takahashi? Huh?" Kagome asked as she turned away from the tv where the female anchor woman was talking about the sign.

"I want you back in my life. I want you to know I'm not using you, and-"

"But you are. Stop lying," Kagome snapped.

"I am not. I'm going to be faithful. I'm sorry for what I did in the past, Kagome. I want to show you that I'm not using you," Inuyasha told her. "Trust me."

Kagome huffed as she placed a hand on her t-shirt covered hip. She looked up to see her sons and Sota staring at her.

"Just pick the boys up at three," Kagome responded before hanging up.

She cleared her throat, before smiling.

"Who wants breakfast?"

"Me!" The boys shouted, forgetting who their mother was talking to a few seconds ago. The boys ran out the room and to the kitchen. Kagome chuckled as she started to walk out the living room, but Sota' hand stopped her.

"What?"

"Give him another chance."

"Really? You too?" Kagome asked.

"I haven't forgiven Inuyasha for what he did. I probably won't forgive him. But he's serious," Sota replied.

"Leave me alone Sota," Kagome responded as she tried to walk passed him, but he blocked her again.

"Stop acting like a brat Kagome. You're thirty three for Kami's sake. Believe in your heart and brain. Think about yourself, and those boys," Sota snapped before removing his hand away from the door frame, that was blocking her.

Kagome stared and looked at him for a minute, before walking away.

"Be the bigger person, Kagome!" Sota shouted as his older sister kept walking.

**:::::::::::::::::**

While Inuyasha was taking the boys to the batting cages, Kagome went to go visit her mom.

"Really?" Korari asked as she looked at her daughter who was pacing in front of her.

"Yeah mom. I don't know what he's trying to prove, but it's not working," Kagome said with a huff as she sat on the left side of her mother's bed. "Ohh my gosh. I'm being inconsiderate. You're probably worried about your surgery on Wednesday and I'm here babbling about Inuyasha and I."

"It's okay dear. I like hear about your problems. Do you want some advice?" Korari asked with a grin.

"Please," Kagome said as she leaned her head against her mother's shoulder.

"You should give him a second chance."

"Mo-"

"Listen. Inuyasha will do anything for you and for his kids. He will fall off the face of the earth if you ask him too. He loves you and those boys. I'm not saying to forgive and forget because we all can't do that. But what I am saying is try, be risky. And if he's not serious this time, just know we have money to bail you out of jail," Korari said as she ran her fingers through he daughter's hair. Kagome giggled at her comment.

"You really think I should give him a second chance?" Kagome asked.

"It won't hurt to try. And if he hurts you again, you'll already be prepared. But I hardly doubt he will hurt you. Especially after the beat down the boys, Sota, the girls, Inu No Taisho, and Izayoi gave him.

"Really? Wow. Izayoi too?" Kagome asked in shock.

"And that's not including all our side of the family," Korari pointed out.

"Wow," Kagome said with a soft grin. "How's staying in this hospital bed going for ya?"

"Very well. There's this cute doctor and-"

**:::::::::::::**

"A little faster Isamu," Inuyasha told his son as he sat on the bleachers behind the net.

Isamu nodded before swinging his bat as another ball came towards him.

"Good job. All of you," Inuyasha said. The boys gave their father a thumbs, before focusing in what they were doing.

After another thirty minutes of batting, Inuyasha called them towards him and gave them their dinner which includes a sub turkey sandwich, a bag of potato chips, two peanut butter cookies, an apple, and a water bottle.

"Did the plan work?" Taisho asked as he open his bag of chips.

"I don't think so," Inuyasha told them with a sigh as he gave Isamu his medicine.

"Ohhh," Yasha said as he noticed the defeat look on his father's face.

"But I do have one more thing up my sleeve," Inuyasha told them with a smile on his face.

Isamu, Taisho, and Yasha raised their eyebrows in response.

"What is it?" Yasha asked.

**::::::::: A few hours later ::::::::::**

"Okay boys, go change into your pajamas and get ready for bed," Kagome said as she closed and locked the door behind her.

'I wonder why Inuyasha left in such a rush,' Kagome thought as she followed her sons up the stairs.

Kagome took off her makeup and jewelry in the bathroom, before walking to her room to get changed.

Kagome sighed as she pulled her purple tank top down. As she was putting on her grey sweatpants, her sons walked into her room.

"Mom, what's that noise?" Yasha ask as his brothers and he stood a few feet away from their mother in their pajamas.

"What noise?" Kagome asked when all of a sudden she heard a guitar. She raised a brow and walked to the window.

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasp as she unlocked the window and raised it up. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to win you back," Inuyasha said as he ran a hand down the guitar's strings. Inuyasha is standing in front of her window, surrounded by lit candles with a guitar in his hand.

"Inuyasha, you're going to wake up the neighbors," Kagome says as she places a piece of her black hair behind her ear.

"Good. They can know too, that I want you back, I love you, and am not going to hurt you," Inuyasha states as he runs his hands down the guitar again.

Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand

But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man

These nights never seem to go to plan

I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

**Kagome bit her lip as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes.**

Why am I so emotional?

No it's not a good look, gain some self control

And deep down I know this never works

But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt

**Inuyasha smiled as he looked into her eyes. But his smile slipped when Kagome turned around and left.**

**'She can still hear me though,' he thought as he continued to sing while playing the guitar.**

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Oh, won't you stay with me?

**His ear twitched when he heard movement from his left. He turned his head and smiled as Kagome stood in her doorway.**

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Oh, won't you stay with me?'

Cause you're all I need

**She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him. Inuyasha dropped his hands from around the guitar and placed them on her waist.**

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Kagome leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

A minute later they pulled away; Inuyasha had a smile on his face.

"We're going to need to talk before we start a relationship," Kagome tells him as she leans her head against his. Inuyasha nodded in response as she unwraps herself from him. She grabs his hand and drags him into her mother's house.

"I'm going to check on the boys. Go wait in my room," Kagome tells him. Inuyasha nodded in response. He bent down and gave her a peck on the lips, before turning around and going to the stairs.

Kagome let out a sigh as she closed and locked the door.

After Kagome made sure the bottom half of the house was situated, she walked up the stairs to check on the boys.

"You boys planned this didn't you," Kagome whispered as she walked into Yasha's room; they were 'sleeping'. She walked towards them and made sure they were positioned comfortably, before kissing them on the head.

"Thank you," she whispered. She didn't notice the boy smile as she walked out their room and turned off their light. She closed their door, before walking to her bedroom.

"Here I go," Kagome mumbled as she walks in her room and closed the door behind her.

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thanks for everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**I love all of ya!**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors.**

**P.s. I hope this song went with the story...We be kinda awkward if it doesn't. Lol.**

**P.s.s. I know there is going to be a lot of harsh reviews about Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship... Kagome hasn't and probably won't forgive him for what he did...Kagome is just testing the water; she doesn't want to get hurt again. Or her kids for the matter. Also, Kagome's confused about her feelings because she's thinking about the past and all their happy memories they shared...So just keep that in mind.**

**I do not own 'Stay with me' or 'All of me'.**

**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' and 'Secretary to Wife'.**

**Check out and support my facebook page... The link is on my profile...Please and thank you.^-^.**

**Thank you otakugirl00 for beta reading this chapter for me. love ya!**

**So I will be posting slower than usual... I start school next week and I have honors classes this year...And I already know that my schedule is going to be hectic. I haven't even started school yet and they** **already want me to read another book (2 book in total) and write a eight paragraph essay on each book. (16 paragraphs). I'm like really... I'm use to being lazy. Now I have to do work_. School...**

**But I won't abandon ya because I love ya. I'll update as much as I can.^-^.**

***I'm also planning on writing another story...Be looking for that in either August or September**

**Preview:**

**_"Good coaching, Takahashi," Kagome said as she stood behind Inuyasha._**

**_"Why thank you Higurashi," Inuyasha responded as he turned around to face her._**

**_"Are you going to take the boys somewhere?" Kagome asked as she adjusted her purse on shoulder._**

**_"Yes. Sesshomaru and I were talking about taking the boys out for pizza," Inuyasha told her as the boys cheered for their victory._**

**_"Mmm," Kagome says as she looks at Inuyasha._**

**_"I was also hoping that me and you can go somewhere private later," Inuyasha said as he looks at her._**

**_"Really? Me and you Takahashi?" Kagome asks with a small smile._**

**_"Hey, it's worth a shot," Inuyasha replied with a smirk. Kagome giggled as she looked at him._**

**_"We could. I mean, I can drop the boys off with mom. But just because I agree doesn't mean you can try anything Takahashi," Kagome told him._**

**_"I won't I promise," Inuyasha responded as he held his hands up in defense._**

**_"Where do you want to go?" Inuyasha ask as he shoved his hands into his pocket._**

**_"I don't know. Maybe-"_**

**_"Mommy!" Yasha yelled causing Kagome and Inuyasha to look in their direction. Kagome's whole world came crashing down at the scene a few feet away from her._**

**Until next time,**

**Bye^-^**


End file.
